


Beneath the Amber Moon

by TheArtificialDane, veronicasanders



Series: Galactica [12]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brazil, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Luxury, Multi, Smut, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasanders/pseuds/veronicasanders
Summary: 2018, about 2.5 years after Raja and Raven's wedding. Fame brings her nearest and dearest on a luxurious vacation to Brazil to celebrate her birthday. Shenanigans and drama ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

(If you need some background/catching up about what's happened in previous parts of the series, [click here](https://theartificialdane.tumblr.com/post/185389187988/galactica-beneath-the-amber-moon-intro).)

Fame opened her French doors, a fresh wind of ocean air hitting her face as she took a deep breath, enjoying the sounds and scents of the sea that was spreading out before her. The sun was rising on the horizon, Patrick still sleeping in the bed behind her. They had arrived late last night, and poor Patrick had been so good at keeping her calm for the flight that he had fallen asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

Choosing to go to Brazil had been brilliant. Raja offhandedly mentioning that she should do something for her birthday while they had both been trapped in Fame’s office, mountains of paperwork for their official branch into Asia on her desk, and Fame had taken the idea and run with it as fast as she could. Patrick had agreed right away, her husband the most amazing man she knew, and when she had accidentally told Alaska of the idea at work, Jinkx had called her that night, charter planes already booked and the network of assistants put into work to take them to this little slice of paradise 4 months later.

Fame took off her robe, sure no one else would be awake as she slipped into the sea, the water feeling amazing against her naked skin. Fame dunked her head underneath the water, a gasp leaving her lips as she came back up, the hot air filling her lungs. Fame heard a noise, and she turned around to see the door to Bianca's bungalow open, the other woman sipping on a cup of coffee, her own bathrobe hanging off of her shoulder.

“Morning!”

“Morning blondie.” Bianca smiled, and Fame felt a stir in her stomach. She and Bianca had gotten closer and closer lately, and Fame would lie if she said it didn’t please her immensely. “Great view, huh?”

Fame looked down at herself, the water barely covering her breasts, a smile playing on her own lips. Fame stood up, water dripping down her body as she pushed her hair back, making sure she was on full display.

“Isn’t it?” Fame turned around, the feeling of Bianca's gaze following her all the way back inside the best present she could ever have gotten for her (seventh) 35th birthday.

/////

“Shhh, lay still.”

“No!” Isolde shrieked. “More!”

Raja smiled, shaking her head. Both Tanya and Isolde were snuggled on her chest, the girls curled up around her as they watched a show on her phone. They had woken up at 6, Raven ready to call the nanny to be with them the moment she heard the screams from the baby monitor. Raja had pulled them into bed instead, Raven turning over to continue sleeping with a roll of her eyes. Raja was attempting to turn off the screen and have a little quiet time before they had to rise for breakfast, but Isolde was adamant about watching another episode.

“More! More!”

“Okay, okay, shhh!” Raja soothed, letting Isolde snatch the phone in her hands, clearly engrossed by the musical puppets on the screen. Miraculously, Tanya had slept through her sister’s mini tantrum, dozing with her thumb in her mouth, and Raja kissed her dark head gratefully.

/////

“Violet, come on, we’re going to be late!”

“I’ll be right there!”

Violet was in what many people would consider paradise, and somehow it was her own personal version of hell instead. She sighed, turning to the side as she watched herself in the mirror, her hand coming to rest on her middle.

Fame had flown everyone to a resort in Brazil for her birthday, Sutan RSVPing straight away without even considering to ask her if she wanted to come along. Not that she could have come up with an excuse that was good enough to stay behind in Paris.

The resort they were staying at was beautiful, no doubt about it, all of them in bungalows that opened up to a crystal clear sea, and Violet felt terrible.

She hated being here, the sun giving her migraines whenever she wasn’t wearing sunglasses, the sand impossible to run in, the strange new smells making her nauseous more often than not while the heat made her feel sweaty and dizzy. To top it all off, everyone had somehow decided that spending time by the water was the only way to spend their time in Brazil, so for the second day in a row she was forced to spend her time in beach attire looking like a pudgy, chubby mess. The weight at the gym only said 3 pounds, but Violet was only 26, and she had no idea why her metabolism had suddenly almost stopped completely.

She looked in the mirror once again hoping it had changed, but no. She looked exactly the same. Violet had no idea when her apparent new allergies had started, but no matter how careful she was, avoiding both dairy and gluten, she couldn’t remember the last time she hadn’t looked like a snake mid digestion, her belly looking painfully bloated, even though it didn’t hurt to the touch. On the plane from Paris to Brazil Violet had even avoided alcohol and sugar, a last ditch effort to find out what was happening to her body, but there had been no such luck. Violet knew she was most likely the only one who could see it, Sutan not commenting or acting any different, her ass still pleasantly sore from the feel of his palm last night before he had fucked her into their mattress.

Violet grabbed her dress, sliding it over her head, the flowy fabric and pale color hopefully hiding her body away from the prying eyes and backhanded comments of the people Sutan considered his family.

/////

“Aand there we go.” Juju smiled, Grace giggling as she filled the three year old’s plate with fresh fruit. The resort staff had put tables up on the beach for them, Karl sitting next to her still half asleep, coffee mug dangerously close to spilling over and Juju couldn’t blame him. Their waiter from the day before had not been hiding anything as he had flirted shamelessly with Karl, Karl basking in the attention and probably also pure afterglow if the sounds of pleasure Juju had heard from his bungalow as any indication. Juju was happy for Karl, though she was a whole lot happier her kids were all heavy sleepers.

“Morning!”

Juju waved as Jinkx, Alaska and Adore joined them. Jinkx looked like a vision in a tight red vintage style bathing suit, a white cover up covering her shoulders, her face protected by a large floppy hat. She was holding Alaska’s hand, the blonde in a long flowing maxi dress that made her look as if she could reach the sky, and then there was Adore, a ratty band t-shirt from someone called ‘The pussy lickers’ slipping off her shoulder while Juju really hoped she was wearing shorts underneath.

Everyone slowly showed up, Fame and Patrick, Bianca and Sutan discussing something they had seen on TV, while Violet was a step behind, then came Raja and Raven with their wailing, squirming twins, Raven practically tossing Tanya to the nanny hurrying by her side. Lastly, Detox with Julia and Owen in tow, all three of them already in bathing suits, barely dry from their first swim of the day. Detox sat down, a brief kiss landing on her cheek before she had a lap full of excited kids, telling her all about how daddy was such a quick swimmer, Owen almost bursting with excitement.

Breakfast went by fast, everyone chatting and laughing and eating, Juju feeling a deep sense of peace wash over her since she couldn’t remember the last time they had all been together like this. Raja wasn’t herself without her brother around, the glint in her eye barely there if she didn’t have him near. Juju hadn’t even realised how much it had mattered to Raja, but it didn’t come as a surprise. Juju was in many ways Raven’s best friend, and even though she had known Raja since she was in college, she’d never really truly gotten to know her best friend’s wife, Raja incredibly closed off to everyone and everything if she didn’t feel like opening up, which she practically never did.

Fame dinged her glass, a bright smile on her face. “Thank you all for coming to celebrate me, and for taking time out of your calendars to spend a week in what I hope will be the best vacation spot we ever visit!”

Juju stopped listening, Fame happily rambling on, interrupted by everyone and everything, but it didn’t really matter, since they were all there together.

/////

Adore dropped down onto her towel, spreading it in the sand. Jinkx stirred in the lounge chair beside her. As usual, she was worried about sunburn, and so she was slathered with sunblock, covered in a mumu, a giant hat shielding her face and an umbrella on top of everything. Adore pressed a kiss to her cheek, grinning.

“Mmmh, hey,” Jinkx said, eyes fluttering open.

“Hi,” Adore replied, leaning her head against the chair. “You taste like sunblock.”

Jinkx reached out and caressed her cheek, and Adore smiled up at her. A shadow fell over them, and Adore looked up to see Alaska, holding a large ice tea for Jinkx, two beers dangling from her fingers.

Alaska handed her girlfriends their drinks and then perched on the edge of Jinkx’ chair.

“God, it’s beautiful here…” she breathed.

“I know,” Adore agreed. “And that water is perfect. You should go in.”

Alaska gazed out at the crystal blue water, where Detox was teaching Grace and Owen how to bodysurf, both kids loving the attention from their dad.

“Maybe,” she said. “Look how cute they are…”

Adore bit her lip as Jinkx put an arm around Alaska, pulling her close. Alaska settled against her chest, sighing contentedly, brown eyes meeting Adore’s, a small, shy smile playing on her lips.

Adore wasn’t stupid. She knew that Alaska had had babies on the brain for months. So far, she’d successfully avoided any conversations about it, but with a week in this setting, surrounded by all their friends’ kids? It was going to be much tougher. Which is why Adore had called in reinforcements.

“Jinkxy, is everything cool with the plane for Courtney?” Adore asked.

“Of course, lil bear,” Jinkx replied, resting her chin on Alaska’s head.

“Good,” Adore sighed.

“It’ll be so nice to see her,” Alaska commented, pretending to be casual, like she didn’t know exactly why Adore had summoned her best friend there from Los Angeles.

“Yeah, totally.” Adore shifted, turning to face the water again.

/////

“Bianca, open up!”

Bianca opened the door to find Fame posing. She was wearing a sarong and what appeared to be nothing underneath.

“Sooo...” Bianca raised an eyebrow. She wanted to wonder what kind of vacation her dearest friend had in mind, but ultimately she was just happy that they had grown closer once again.

“Patrick is taking too long.” Fame pushed by her and into Bianca’s bathroom, setting her bag down.

“Ah.”

Bianca could already hear Fame rummaging around, and as she popped her head in Fame was rearranging her cosmetics.

“How have you already made such a mess B? We arrived yesterday.”

“Well, I didn’t expect to have company.”

Fame tutted and picked a few of Bianca’s products, smiling a little as she read the labels. “Snail extract? Really? What are you? A Korean beauty expert? Haven’t you listened to Alaska? What’s next, a vampire facial?”

“Not really no.” Bianca crossed her arms, the serum in Fame’s hand one she had been giving by a dermatologist. “Besides, what room do you have to judge? It’s not like you haven’t had your face sucked by leeches.”

“What a peculiar way to describe yourself, dearest.” Fame smiled.

“May I remind you, someone you’re actually married to is less than 10 feet away?”

“You know steam isn’t good for my pores right now.” Fame opened her own bag, and started doing her morning routine. Bianca watched her. “Are you not going to get ready?”

“I didn’t realise turtle watching required ‘getting ready’, unless they plan to strut down the runway?”

“Let’s hope not, in that case we would have to worry about you fucking them.” Fame smiled, mischief shining in her eyes.

“I don’t do models anymore,” Bianca retorted, hands on her hips.

“Oh right. You’re exclusively into bored trophy wives now, right?” Fame giggled. “No divorcées, though. That might get serious.”

For the past couple of years, Bianca had been working her way through the Upper East Side Ladies Who Lunch circuit. Though they were slightly more age-appropriate than her former flings, screwing married women at charity events was not exactly helping her with her commitment issues.  

“Oh, like you’re one to talk.” Bianca reached out, grabbing Fame, pulling the other woman into the bedroom, Fame shrieking with laughter as Bianca dumped her on the bed, the two play fighting, Fame putting up a fair fight. “When the hell did you get so strong?!”

Fame laughed, bucking against Bianca who held her down. “It’s called, no, no Bianca don’t tickle me- ah! No! Mercy! Mercy!”

Bianca stopped, hands holding Fame’s wrists, both of them breathing hard. Fame was beautiful. In her own way, her face one Bianca knew so intimately well. More than ever, Bianca wished she knew what Fame was thinking. She had come to her cabin, dressed like this, surely flirting, tempting. Bianca wanted to know exactly what naughty thoughts hid behind those mysterious eyes. They stared at each other for a few more heated moments, neither daring to make a move, when a sound at the door startled Bianca, making her jump up.

Adore peered through the glass door, knocking.

“Hey sis!”

“What do you want?” Bianca sighed, opening the door.

“Do you have a bandaid?” Adore held up her foot, wrapped in t-shirt, the amount of blood alarming. “I cut it on a seashell.”

“Jesus Christ, Adore! Why wouldn’t you go see a medic for this?” Bianca led her sister to the chair and sat her down. Fame was still on the bed, slightly dazed.

“It’s just a tiny cut.” Adore scowled. “Hi, Fame.”

Bianca unwrapped her foot, seeing that it was in fact a small cut, and pulled out a first aid kit.

“You’re like a five year old… Couldn’t one of your two girlfriends help with this?”

“They’re in the spa, I didn’t want to bother them.” Adore winced as Bianca swabbed her foot with alcohol. “Ouch!”

“But bothering me is fine?” Bianca asked, applying antibiotic ointment to the cut.

“Exactly.” Adore flashed a bright smile.

Bianca covered her cut with a waterproof bandaid and then sat back on her heels.

“Alright, there you go.”

“Thanks, B!” Adore chirped. “Now y’all can go back to whatever boring grownup discussion you were having!”

 _Or not._ Bianca looked at Fame on the bed, who was now all business, legs folded primly, top straightened, applying a thick layer of snail goo to her face.

/////

“Isolde! Get back here!”

Sutan hadn’t seen Isolde take off, the little girl running the moment she spotted a crab, Sutan only grabbing her seconds before she slipped and fell, his niece nearly cracking her skull open on the rocks they had been playing in.

Isolde screamed, tears rolling down her face as if someone had just died, the little girl sobbing uncontrollably.

“Shit!”

Sutan had looked away for a single second, his phone ringing while they had been talking, Raja asking him where they were.

”Let me see you.” Sutan moved his niece slightly, drying her tears away with the edge of his sleeve, the little girl only hiccuping now as fat tears continued to roll down her cheeks, the scare over for now and Sutan was so grateful he had caught her. She appeared unscathed, so Sutan started walking, quickly filling the entire thing away in the ever-growing cabinet of things he’d never tell his sister.

“Isolde, you have to watch where you’re going-”

“No Isolde!”

“.. Say that again?”

“No Isolde!”

Sutan stopped, stunned at the girl’s words. Sutan moved her on his hip, he was sure it was Isolde, but as he looked at her, he realised that he had been mistaken. His sister’s twins was like mirror images, completely identical, their skin the same shade of brown, their hair jet black and already thick, their eyes shaped exactly like Ravens.

“I’m sorry Tanya.” Sutan put her down. “I didn’t realise.” Tanya looked up at him, a strange expression on her small face. “Can you forgive your uncle?”

Tanya nodded, and Sutan smiled.

“I’m glad.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2. Courtney shows up at the resort, throwing a wrench into Fame’s plans, and Violet continues to avoid all the tropical fun.

_COURTNEY: Omg finally here. I thought I was gonna die on that helicopter._

_ADORE: YAY!!! I can’t wait to see you!!! I’ll be back in like 4 hours. Ish._

_COURTNEY: WHAT?!_

_ADORE: I’m on a boat. It’s a long story. Pity me._

_COURTNEY: Adore! You’re leaving me alone with these jackals?! I did not agree to that!_

_ADORE: Calm down, everyone loves you._

_COURTNEY: What about B?!_

_ADORE: Especially B…;)_

_COURTNEY: ADORE_

_COURTNEY: THIS IS NOT FUNNY_

_ADORE: Chillax bro. It’s a vacation. Go get some lunch and a cocktail and I’ll see your sweet ass later when this hellride is over._

_COURTNEY: UGHH_

_ADORE: TELL ME ABOUT IT_

/////

Raja closed the door behind her. The nannies had brought the twins along for midday activities, something Raven had taken advantage of straight away to get some alone time in their bungalow. Raja saw Raven, her wife in the middle of the bed, the sheets barely covering her, her leg tugged up so Raja could see the ass she had fallen in lust with, Raven still plush and plum. Raja walked over, pushing her children's toys aside with her feet before she sat down on the bed, Raven walking at the dip.

“Mmh?”

“Hello sleeping beauty.”

Raja smirked and leaned down, catching Raven’s lips in a kiss.

“Do I have to get up?” Raven’s eyes were still closed, though she did move closer to Raja, holding her hand out so her wife could take it, intertwining their fingers.

“We’re the only ones here.” Raja ran her free hand through Raven’s hair, the black longs almost at her hips after she had stopped modeling. “You look a mess.”

“Don’t try me, I don’t have a hair out of place bitch.”

Raja smiled. “Of course.”  Raven opened her eyes, a snort coming from her, telling Raja she clearly didn’t believe a word she was saying.

“I’m effortless.”

“Your lips and the bill I paid for them says something else my darling.” Raja smirked, her hand coming from Raven’s hair to capture her lip with her thumb. Raven moaning at the touch, though she started sucking right away just like she knew Raja liked it. “Not that I’m complaining. They are worth every penny.” Raja released her, unbuttoning her top. “These too.”

“They turned out pretty good, right?”

“You may not be effortless. But you are perfection.”

/////

Fame opened the door to the sauna. She had been fretting about having anything done to her face while in Brazil, worried they would ruin her hard work, but as Karl had laughed straight in her face, telling her it couldn’t get any worse, she had decided to give it a chance and she was more than pleased with herself that she had. She dropped her robe, the heat already getting to her.

“Hi.”

Fame turned, spotting Patrick who was sitting in nothing but a towel, his skin damp and shiny, his hair wet too.

“What are you doing in here?” Fame smiled. She had been wondering where her husband had gone to, Patrick disappearing during breakfast.

“Taking a break.” Fame sat down next to Patrick, the hot wood nearly burning her skin, but Fame had always liked an edge of pain. “Think I had a little too much to drink, so I figured I’d come here.”

Fame nodded. It wasn’t an abnormality for their group of friends to always be at least buzzed whenever they were all together, alcohol taking the place of the harder drugs they used to snort.

“It’s nice.”

Patrick moved his arm, and Fame leaned into him, their skin sticking to each other, but she didn’t mind.

“So...how do you feel?”

“Good.”

“Really?” Fame could feel Patrick's huff of laughter. “I hadn’t expected that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Fame sat up, looking at her husband.

“Nothing, I’m very proud of you. Seems like all the therapy has really made a difference, huh?”

“Patrick, what are you talking about, tell me right now or I’ll-”

“Oh.” Patrick’s eyebrows shot up, a flash of fear and then concern filling his face. “You don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?” Fame could feel her anxiety rising with each nanosecond.

“It’s fine, love.” Patrick moved slightly, his body clearly betraying the calm in his words. “It’s just that, um...Courtney is coming. Adore mentioned it to me at breakfast. I thought-”

Fame stared at him blankly for a few seconds before asking, “Courtney _Act?_ Why on _earth_ would Courtney Act be coming?”

“It seems that Adore invited her-”

“Well, uninvite her! I don’t want her here for my birthday!”

“Fame.” Patrick put a hand on her leg, clearly trying to calm her down which only made her panic more. “It’ll be fine. Things have been over with Bianca for years. I’m sure everyone can be civil.”

“Civil isn’t good enough! I want my friends here, my best friends, my family! Courtney doesn’t belong in that.”

“I’d disagree.”

“She’s not family.”

“Really? Because if you ask me, having someone you can’t get rid of because someone you love loves them? That’s pretty much the definition of family.” Patrick squeezed Fame’s thigh. “Remember my Aunt Katherine at our wedding?”

“Courtney is nothing like Aunt Katherine.”

“No, but she’s coming, and you’ll have to deal with it. I promise it’ll be alright.”

/////

Courtney stood in the middle of the room, biting her lip. She had showered, changed, and spent a half hour unpacking - which was unusual. Normally she’d just live straight out of a suitcase for a week, but somehow right now, she was feeling anxious about going to join the group without Adore. Although...the water did look beautifully crystal blue, and it would be awfully nice to feel the sand under her feet.

She stepped outside onto her deck, breathing in the salty sea air, closing her eyes. She’d wrapped on her latest film project less than a week ago, and then spent 3 days in the recording studio, and this vacation was just the most perfect timing.

Even if she hadn’t fully thought through the idea of being in paradise with her ex.

Her ex, who she hadn’t seen in two years, who she still dreamed about, secretly hoping that something would bring them together again one day. No matter how many brilliant and beautiful women she met, how many times Courtney tried, her heart had never fully healed, never fully let go of Bianca.

Bianca, who happened to walk past her open window at the exact moment Courtney opened her eyes. Topless, breasts on full and glorious display as she dropped her towel and tied on a bathing suit. Courtney gulped.

She hadn’t realized how much her pulse was racing until Bianca stepped out of her bungalow a few minutes later, sunglasses in hand. Their eyes finally met, Courtney holding her breath in anxious anticipation. She wasn’t sure how Bianca felt about her being here, and she was fairly certain that the responsible thing would have been to check in before booking her room. But of course, she hadn’t done that. She’d let Adore handle everything.

Now, seeing Bianca’s face, she was 100% positive that she made the wrong decision. Bianca looked like she’d seen a ghost, her face turning nearly white, eyes bulging.

_Shit._ Courtney offered a sheepish little wave.

It took Bianca a few moments, but then she composed herself and strolled forward, the skirt of her maxi dress fluttering behind her.

Courtney leaned over the railing.

“Hey there…”

“Uh, hi.” Bianca looked up at Courtney with a puzzled expression. “What, uh...what are you doing here? I mean, sorry, I-”

“They didn’t tell you I was coming, did they?”

“Nope.”

Courtney cringed a little.

"I'm...Really sorry. Adore asked me to come, and she's my best friend, and we haven’t seen each other since-”

“No, don’t be sorry. I’m just...surprised. Um, come here.”

Bianca climbed the steps to give her a brief, awkward hug. As much as she tried to resist following Courtney and every one of her career moves, it was nearly impossible. So Bianca, along with everyone else alive on the planet, was well aware that she’d just finished shooting a sequel to Wonder Woman, as Supergirl.

Even from that quick hug, Bianca could feel how ridiculously buff she’d gotten. She gulped, searching for something else to say. Something that wasn’t ‘ _pick me up and throw me._ ’

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Courtney said. "She said everyone was cool with it, but obviously-"

“Don’t be silly,” Bianca said quickly. “It’ll be fun.” Bianca looked like she was telling the truth, though Courtney wasn’t sure if she should trust her. “Are you coming to lunch?”

“Um...okay.”

“Okay.”

Bianca offered a smile, dimples and all, and Courtney smiled back, following her down the steps and up the path.

/////

“Courtney! I can’t believe you’re here!”

Courtney felt the brief bliss of happiness, Juju’s obvious delight at seeing her almost making up for the fact that she had gotten herself caught in the strangest situation yet. Walking to the beach with her ex-girlfriend, who she hadn’t seen in two years, dressed in a bikini, to go hang out with Bianca’s friends (who she was pretty sure didn’t even like her), while Courtney’s friend had abandoned her entirely.

“Look at you.” Juju laughed, clearly surprised to see her friend. She hugged Courtney tightly, taking a step back, her hands on Courtney’s biceps. “Wow, girl. What did DC make you do? Lift trucks? Detox, look at these arms!”

Detox snorted, his wife already babbling at Courtney at how happy the twins will be when they realise she’s here, when they get back from scuba diving with Alaska and Adore.

“Courtney.” Detox held his hand out, Courtney taking it in her own. “What a surprise to see you here. I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Yeah, I, um....” Courtney smiled. She was clearly nervous, and Detox wanted to dig into it, and he also knew Juju would most likely murder him if he rocked the boat in any direction on this vacation...but would it really be his fault if a small wave or two came up?

“Courtney! Come sit with us!” Jinkx called, opening her arms to give her a hug.

“Jinkxy!” Relief flooded through Courtney as she extricated herself from Detox’ clutches and ran over to Jinkx.

“Hey girl! I want to know everything about Wonder Woman 2. Is Gal Gadot as hot in person as she is on screen?”

“Uh, yeah,” Courtney laughed, sitting down beside Jinkx with a grin.

/////

Patrick had expected the worst to happen the moment he saw Courtney walk into breakfast. Fame had taken forever to calm down that morning, his wife using nearly an hour to get ready for lunch, circling around like a tiger in a cage, and Patrick was not looking forward to the shitshow he every reason to believe would go down.

Patrick wasn’t stupid - he knew what was going on, even if Fame refused to admit it to herself. He hadn’t come to the conclusion on his own, most of his alone hours in therapy spent discussing Bianca, what she meant to his wife and how he could navigate it. Bianca never spared him a second glance, barely talked to him in fact, but Patrick loved Fame, even if they were unconventional. He would always be in her life, as long as he was able.

So of course, Patrick had expected Fame to blow up the moment she saw Bianca and Courtney, the two walking in suspiciously close together, but Fame surprised him, his wife not sparing a single glance at either Bianca or Courtney.

Instead, she continued her conversation with Isolde, the little girl sitting in her lap, examining the stones on her fingers, Fame’s hand on Patrick's knee underneath the table as she told Isolde the story of each of her gems.

“Isolde, stop bothering your auntie.” Raven was sitting with Raja, leaning against her wife, the two nauseatingly in love.

“She’s not bothering me.” Fame smiled. And it was true. For now, at least, she was behaving, mesmerized by the sparkling gems. “We’re just having fun, right Isolde?”

“I love diamond!” Isolde announced, and everyone chuckled.

“Like mother, like daughter,” Raven said, holding up her mimosa.

/////

“Where’s Violet?” Courtney asked, looking around the table.

“She’s napping.” Sutan smiled, taking another bite of his food. “She hasn’t been feeling well since we got here.”

“Oh no! Is she sick?”

“Violet doesn’t do well in tropical climates.”

“That’s the understatement of the year.” Karl smirked, taking a drink of his beer. “She’s looked like shit since we got here.”

The comment caused Bianca to get out a guffaw of laughter.

“Karl, what the fuck?” Sutan snorted, looking at his friend with an annoyed glance.

“I’m only telling the truth.”

Sutan looked like he was just about to continue his dressing down of Karl, when Raja cut in. “She’s obviously miserable. I really don’t know why you brought her here, brother dear.”

“Because I love her?”

Raja turned her attention to Courtney, a half smile on her lips. “We went to Indonesia last year, just to say hi to the family that hasn’t seen our twins yet, and Violet was sick from the moment we got there.”

“To be fair.” Raven chimed in. “I’d like to remind you that you were we the one that insisted we all had roadside Gado-Goda and plastic bag wine.”

/////

“Ahem.”

Fame looked up into Courtney’s face, blood pressure rising as the blonde shifted awkwardly. She plastered on her biggest, warmest smile.

“Hello, Courtney.”

“Hi, miss...um…” Why did Courtney always turn back into a stammering, self-conscious 21 year old around Fame?

“Umh.”

What should she even say? Despite Adore’s assurances that everyone was _thrilled_ that she was coming, it was abundantly clear that Fame felt quite the opposite. So Courtney cleared her throat and settled on a lame, “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, dear.”

“And um...thank you for letting me tag along.”

Fame smiled again. So they were pretending that she’d had a choice in the matter? Well, fine. Fame could play. Especially when she sensed Bianca’s presence so close by.

“Of course, darling.” Fame touched Courtney’s arm, giving an Oscar winning performance of someone who cared. “We’re just so blessed to have a movie star grace us with her presence.”

If prayer worked, a hole would open up on the beach and swallow Courtney right up.

“Th-thanks…” With nothing else to add, Courtney backed away, nearly running to get back to Jinkx’ side.

Bianca leaned over Fame’s shoulder, softly mimicking her voice. “We’re just so blessed-”

“Oh hush.” Fame shivered, Bianca’s breath hot against her ear. “I’m doing my best.” Fame bit her lip, annoyance eating away at her.

Bianca dumped down next to her, rolling her eyes, the same strange vibe radiating from Bianca.

“So. Courtney’s here.” Bianca said to her, trying to keep her voice low. “That’s fun,”

“Fun? Is that what you call it?” Fame asked, adding in an equally quiet but furious voice, “I can’t believe you. This is my birthday, and it’s not like I bop along to whatever pop trash she puts on the radio. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me-”

“Didn’t tell _you_? I didn’t know she was coming!”

“... You didn’t?”

“No! I almost had a heart attack when I saw her!” Bianca exclaimed, then shook her head. “I’m gonna kill Adore...”

“Can I help?”

Bianca laughed, leaning a head on Fame’s shoulder. “Shit.”

“Are you gonna be okay? I know you haven’t seen her since-”

“I’ll be fine.”

Fame relaxed a bit, thinking to herself that maybe having Courtney there wouldn’t ruin things after all.

/////

{I brought you lunch.}

{You’re doing it again.}

{Doing what?}

“Speaking French.”

Violet looked up from her magazine, the stack next to her chair almost 20 volumes tall. She turned her face up, Sutan giving her a quick kiss, his lips soft against hers.

Sutan had laughed when she had cleared out a Relay at the Charles de Gaulle airport, her old backlog of unread magazines in her own suitcase. Violet tried to make time to keep up. Fashion magazines were what brought her from the New York City Ballet to Parsons, and while studying one of the biggest reasons she had learned French was so she could read L’Official, Numéro, Vestoj, and the French editions of Vogue, Elle and Marie Claire. When she had worked as Fame’s assistant, she had been able to stuff one in her purse and bring it out whenever the was a few moments of quite or waiting. In design Trixie had almost demanded they kept up. At Dior though, they rarely had a moment of not being on their feet, the dresses they produced so much more labor intense no matter if it was for the Haute Couture runway or if it was for a private client. Violet loved every second of it, loved how she was challenged, how she learned new techniques every single day watching the absolute masters of their craft in work by beading delicate patterns or pulling a single thread to make a stunning gown pop from flat fabric into the silhouette it was supposed to be.

“Oh?” Sutan looked confused for a second, before he laughed, the warm sound coming from the bottom of his chest. “I guess I am.”

“Thank you.. You didn’t have to.”

“I did.” Sutan smiled. “Can’t have you starving, right?”

Sutan sat down, and Violet sat up straight, a small smile on her face. Violet looked at the platter of food Sutan had brought her, the fruit looking delicious, though she felt scared of even touching it, another spell of nausea hitting her halfway back to the cabin after breakfast.

“Bon appetit.”

Violet sometimes wondered what it was like inside her boyfriend’s head - Indonesian, English and French all swirling around. She had no idea how he didn’t go into a near catatonic stage with all the sounds of his friends around him, Sutan easily switching to Indonesian with Raja, while Raven spoke Russian to her twins if she felt like it and even Adore and Bianca could go off in broken Spanish, both insisting they knew the language though they could barely cobble together two sentences.

Violet took a banana, peeling it slowly.

“Do you want to go to the beach?”

Violet took a bite out of the fruit, no nausea twisting in her stomach, so she took another bite, the banana sweet on her tongue.

“Ouch!” Violet looked down, Sutan smiling as he had just pinched her toe, her poor defenseless feet laying on the ottoman. “What did you do that for?”

“Are you coming?”

“Was it that good for you?” Violet pulled her foot to her, rubbing her toes. “Because I have to say I’m not very turned on.”

“I promise to inform you if I suddenly develop a fetish for pinching your toes.” Sutan already had all his things packed, his towel slung over his shoulder. “Now come on, we have to get the waves while they’re still good.”

Violet had heard Sutan perfectly well the first time he had mentioned going to the beach, but she had hoped he would have forgotten about it.

“You know I can’t swim.”

Sutan looked stunning, his hair barely styled, his skin already glowing from the sun, not that Violet had any idea how since hadn’t even been in Brazil for a full 48 hours.

“Please?”

Sutan was wearing tan khaki shorts and an open white shirt, and Violet considered for a moment if going to the beach would be worth it just to watch Sutan run around. Hadn’t Detox said something about a volleyball game? Violet was just about to agree, when she felt a small yawn sneak up on her. Besides, if she went, she’d have to change into the bathing suit she had brought with her, which she had barely even been able to look at it, too worried what her body would look like in it.

“I’d rather not.”  

“Fine.” Sutan looked almost defeated, and Violet felt a sharp sting in her heart. He leaned in, kissing her lips. “Last chance?”

“Tomorrow?”

“I’ll hold you to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 continues with scuba diving, manicures, hammock fun, a dripping wet mermaid, and a pinky promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: Mature

“You’re really good with them,” Alaska commented, watching Adore help Owen and Julia into their scuba gear.

Adore cleared her throat, saying loudly to Julia, “What kind of fish do you think we’re gonna see?”

“I wanna see a shark!” Julia exclaimed, and Owen cheered.

“Yeah, shark attack!”

“Oh yeah? You think a shark attack would be fun?” Adore tackled them both to the ground.

Alaska sighed. She’d been trying so hard, but it seemed as if no matter how she approached Adore, the younger girl didn’t want to talk about starting a family. She’d spent endless hours fretting to Jinkx about it. Who thought they should just back off and wait for Adore to be ready. But when would that be? Alaska was 38. She could feel her chances of being a mother slipping through her fingers with each passing day.

She swallowed. They _would_ have this discussion. And it _would_ happen this week. She needed to know once and for all where Adore stood.

/////

Violet closed the door behind her, locking it and putting the key in her bag. It had taken all of her willpower, but she had gotten dressed, the sheer dress she was wearing already sticking to her skin, her hair braided in a crown. She took a deep breath, putting her sun hat on, ready to make her way to the beach, but then, she saw the last person she had imagined she’d bump into.

“... Courtney?”

Violet had come face to face with none other than Courtney Act, the woman about to let herself into one of the bungalows, a cloud of blonde hair around her head.

“Violet! Hi!”

Courtney smiled, her entire face lighting up in what looked like joy. Violet was almost as surprised by her expression as she was at seeing Courtney there. She had been forced to reconnect with most of Sutan’s friends, unable to get away without meeting them again after she had moved to Paris, but Courtney and Bianca had broken up before Sutan came barging back into Violet’s life, and Violet couldn’t remember the last time she had seen the other woman.

“... Don’t you live in LA?”

“Umh.. Surprise!” Courtney laughed uncomfortably, holding up her hands. “Adore invited me, and apparently hasn’t told anyone.”

“Ah...” Violet smiled. “That sounds a lot like Adore...”

Courtney nodded, muttering under her breath, “I’m going to kill her.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Nothing, nevermind.” Courtney smiled brightly, stepping up to Violet and pulling her into a tight embrace. “It’s so good to see you, you look beautiful!”

Violet knew she froze up, Courtney calling her beautiful only making her feel even more out of her own skin, like she didn’t deserve a comment like that, but Courtney took a step back, an apologetic expression on her face.

“Sorry. I know you’re not a hugger.” Courtney released Violet fully, the two woman standing front to front. “I couldn’t help it; it’s been so long. You seriously look _so_ beautiful, your skin is amazing!”

“I… Thank you…” Violet smiled. “It has been a very long time..” Violet looked at Courtney’s outfit, the blonde clearly wearing Jeremy Scott, the bright colors matching perfectly to Courtney’s bold and bubbly personality. “Are you on your way to the beach?”

“No.”

“No?” Violet felt surprised. “But everyone else is already there?”

“Yeah, I know. I didn’t feel much like swimming.”

“You?” Violet raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that your thing? Easy, breezy, beautiful - beach babe?” Violet hadn’t expected Courtney's face to crumble, the smile disappearing completely from the other’s expression. Violet reached out, touching Courtney's arm. “... Courtney? Are you okay?”

“Not really, I- I just...don’t know what possessed me to come…”

Violet didn’t understand either, Courtney had to have known that Bianca would be there, and if there was one person Violet always tried to avoid, it was Bianca. She shuddered, imagining how much scarier the woman would be as an ex.

“I mean it all sounded so great, a trip with my best friend and people I haven’t seen in forever, like you, and then-”

Violet bit her lip. Courtney was incredibly social, the blonde needing others like a plant needs water, and if Violet knew her boyfriend’s friends at all, the water Courtney had received today had been filled with toxins.

“I just feel stupid,” Courtney sighed. “Adore isn’t even around. I have no one to...I just don’t know why I’m here.”

“Do you want to maybe.. Do something? Together?”

“What, really?” Courtney’s eyes widened, and Violet nodded.

“Beats going to the beach, right?” Violet smiled. She had been on her way there herself, willing and hoping that she could at least have something resembling fun for Sutan’s sake, but she would much rather spend time with Courtney, catching up and getting to know the other woman again. “Besides, maybe... It could be fun?”

/////

Violet settled into a seat on the porch, surprised that she and Courtney were getting along so well. They’d chosen to spend some time in the spa, getting their nails done. Violet opted for a basic gel in a pale pink that wouldn’t get destroyed if she actually developed any interest in going in the water.

Courtney, however, had gone all out. She was wearing false stiletto nails decorated with rhinestones and flowers. Violet had laughed when she saw them, Courtney’s hands looking like they belonged to an aging stripper that was trying to stay relevant.

Violet accepted her drink from the waiter, a quick thank you falling from her lips. She took a sip, the pineapple juice filled with sugar but it was that or an alcoholic drink and Violet wasn’t risking that for a while. Violet looked at Courtney, the other woman drumming her new nails on the table with a gleeful expression.

“Those are really..” Violet tried not to smile. “Something else…”

“Aren’t they great?! I’m in love…” Courtney pressed her hands to her chest.

“If you say so,” Violet stirred her drink, wondering briefly how Courtney planned on wiping, but it didn’t feel like the time or place to bring it up.

“Too bad Kylie’s not here for some nice little scratches.”

“How’s he doing?”

“He’s doing amazing.” Courtney smiled brightly. “He loves having a backyard. What about Frida?”

“She’s gotten used to Paris.” Violet bit her lip. “Or... Mostly I guess.” Frida was staying with their neighbor, Mrs. Johnson thankfully more than happy when Violet called on Facetime to see her dog. “Last week she chewed up a pair of Sutan’s shoes.”

“She didn’t.”

“She did.” Violet laughed at the memory. “He forgot to take her on her park walk, and she was not having it. It was 800 dollars right out the window.”

“Oh no!” Courtney giggled.

“Wait, I think I have pictures.” Violet pulled up her phone, flipping through her gallery, Courtney looking over her shoulder.

Courtney had never considered what kind of pictures Violet would have on her phone, the other woman still largely a mystery to her, but as she flipped through, she felt slightly privileged to get this inside view. She saw that most of her gallery was close-ups of different kinds of fabric.

“Cool prints.”

“Aren’t they?” Violet lit up instantly, Courtney in no way expecting such bright reaction from her friend. “I was allowed into the archive at work.” Violet quickly flipped through. “Look at the way they’ve pressed this, and the beading? Can you believe the attention to detail it has required? I got to touch the velvet and the thread count is lush, it feels so luxurious.” Violet smiled brightly, completely animated as she talked about the different rolls of fabric that all kinda looked the same to Courtney. “It was one of the best afternoons of my life, we’re making a gown for-” Violet slapped her hand over her mouth. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“I’m not supposed to tell you.”

“Why not?”

“It’s...” Violet smiled. “Okay I’ll tell you, but you have to promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Violet leaned in, clearly beaming with pride.

“It’s for the Met Gala.” Violet smiled, excitement radiating off her. “Can you believe it? Me, working on a Met Gala dress!”

“Of _course_ I believe it! I feel like that’s what you were born to do,” Courtney said, grinning. “You must be so incredibly proud.”

“It’s nice...”

“You’re the only person I know who would call landing their dream job at 26 ‘nice.’” Courtney laughed.

The waiter arrived with another round of drinks, Violet quickly texting Sutan back, Courtney shortly in awe at how Violet was able to use her phone with her nails, her own monsters already a problem the one time she had tried to open Instagram.

“So how’s the relationship?”

“It’s nice.”

Courtney raised an eyebrow, and Violet laughed, rolling her eyes.

“It is. It’s... It’s very nice.” Violet leaned back a little. “Being apart wasn’t, it really sucked. Like, really fucking sucked.” Violet twisted her ring. “Though I did date around in Paris for a bit.”

“You did?!”

Violet nodded, a genuine smile now playing on her face.

“Anyone good? Tell me everything!”

“It’s not that juicy.” Violet shrugged. “Or, there was this woman who saved Frida at the park..”

“A _woman?!_ ” Courtney’s eyes were lit up with delight.

“Just a few dates here and there.” Violet smiled, clearly teasing. “It was...um...nice-”

“I bet,” she said, winking.

“Courtney!”

“Come on, we all know what nice means in Chachki.”

“It was.. ‘nice,’” Violet rolled her eyes, her fingers doing an actual air quote, before she leaned back in her seat. “None of it worked out though. They just, they didn’t understand, about work.” Violet crossed her arms. “You must know that too, how important work can be? How important work is.”

“Unfortunately...yeah,” Courtney chuckled drily.

“Sutan understands. Has always understood.” Violet smiled. “He’s exactly the same, if not worse.”

“Mmh?” Courtney smiled, Violet so clearly lying. Courtney had never met one who cared more about work, Violet constantly and consistently putting work above all else.

“Okay maybe not.” Violet laughed, gently kicking Courtney under the table. “I know I get... Intense.”

“That is one way to describe your general behavior in the workplace.”

Violet kicked Courtney under the table, making her laugh too.

“He has never once made me feel bad about putting my work first, about putting me first. I never had to explain, never had to justify, even when it meant...” Violet gestured, clearly meaning their breakup. “I’m happy. We’re happy.”

Courtney swallowed. What she wouldn’t have given for that same consideration from Bianca. Maybe they’d even still be together if...

But of course, this wasn’t about her. So she smiled and reached over to cover Violet’s hand with her own

“I’m really glad that things are going well for you. You totally deserve it.”

Violet blushed. “Thank you...”

Courtney glanced down at her hands, seeing her crazy manicure on full display again, and giggled, wiggling her fingers.

“Man, they really are hideous, aren’t they?”

“Absolutely hideous.”

/////

Violet sighed deeply, content washing over her. Choosing to spend the last bit of daylight in a hammock was the best decision she had made for the entire vacation. The breeze was wonderful against her skin, and the gentle rocking back and forth somehow kept her nausea at bay. She was almost falling asleep, when she felt something nip her toe. Violet jumped, quickly taking off her headphones, dropping her magazine, looking around, just see Sutan stand at the end of her hammock, a smile on his face.

“Hey lovely eyes.”

Sutan’s hair was still damp, her boyfriend clearly just back from the beach. “Hi..”

“Did you have fun with Courtney?”

“Actually?” Violet nodded. She had shot Sutan a short text, telling him that she had gone with Courtney to the salon. “I really did. It was nice.”

“Make room.”

“... What?”

“I’m coming in.”

“Coming in, coming in where?” Sutan grabbed the edge of the hammock. “Sutan what are yo- Sutan, no!”

Sutan laughed, climbing in, Violet shrieking with surprise until Sutan put a finger on her lips, shushing her with a fond look in his eyes. “Hey.”

“You already said that.” Violet smiled, crawling into Sutan’s arms. He smelled of sea and sun, his skin still hot to the touch. Violet breathed deeply, the scent of her boyfriend just underneath, a faint whiff of cigarettes clinging to him. Sutan kissed her, the taste of alcohol on his breath.

“I missed you today.”

Violet smiled, their mouths only inches from each other. “I missed you too.” Violet could feel Sutan’s breath, his chest rising and falling against her own, the fabric of the hammock pressing them together. Violet kissed him again, a lazy exploration of Sutan’s mouth.

“You taste like whiskey.”

“You taste like mango.”

Sutan smirked, and Violet could see the fine lines of his face. They laid together for a while, the hammock gently rocking back and forth. Violet couldn’t remember the last time they had this long to just be without getting interrupted by something, work or Frida or a phone call or something usually pulling them away when they were at home.

Violet played with the buttons of Sutan’s shirt, the little white plastic catching under her nails. “Brazil is a good look on you...” Violet smiled. Sutan always looked his best when they were somewhere tropical, the climate just agreeing with him.

“I wish I could say the same.”

“Sutan!” Violet cried out in mock outrage, hitting his chest until Sutan caught her fists, both of them laughing together, Sutan throwing a leg over Violet, causing the woman to blush.

“You blush so prettily.” Sutan smiled, leaning in and catching Violet’s lips again, her fists still caught in his hand. Sutan tightened his grip, and he could feel Violet moan, her fingers getting squashed together, the ache there without a doubt only fueling the desire Sutan could sense in her, his own cock only growing harder. Sutan lifted their hands, gently kissing the knuckles of Violet’s left, before he released it, gently and slowly pulling the right towards his pants, Violet catching on immediately.

“Here?” Violet whispered. “Are you insane?!” her actions betraying her words as she was already pushing his shorts down, Sutan’s dick springing free.

“There’s no one here.”

Violet quickly sucked two of her fingers, wetting them before she wrapped them around Sutan’s cock, Sutan feeling Violet’s other hand in his pocket, the sight of his girlfriend so readily and willing doing something so filthy making Sutan groan, he grabbed her hair, pulling her in for another kiss. Sutan tugged on the hammock, causing even more of a cocoon to form around them, the fabric effectively shielding them from the world, the two of them for all intents and purpose only looking like a couple that was taking an afternoon nap together, Violet’s arm hidden by Sutan’s body. Violet knowing his body so very well, the confident woman so different from when they first hooked up. Violet twisted her wrist just right, and Sutan came. The whole thing was over almost embarrassingly quickly, but the excitement and Violet’s attention was too much to handle, Violet catching his cum it with her other hand, Sutan’s post orgasm brain realising she had grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket, their lips still sealed as they kissed until neither of them could breathe.

/////

Courtney ordered some room service in her bungalow, then stretched out on the floor to do some yoga, hoping to calm herself, quiet her anxious mind. She was wondering how the hell she’d gotten into this mess, when she heard some splashing outside her cabin, heavy footsteps clambering up the steps.

She flung open the French doors to see Adore, dripping wet, with a guilty expression.

“Where in the fuck have you been?” Courtney demanded, and Adore pouted her lower lip.

“I’m sorry, boo. Are you mad?”

“Yes,” Courtney replied, hands on her hips, and then turned and walked inside, the shocked expression on Bianca’s face when she’d arrived flashing through her mind. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell B that I was coming!” She whirled back around, facing Adore, who’d followed close behind, snatching a towel from the shelf and tossing it to her.

“Well, I thought it would be better this way. Now we have some family bonding time!!” Adore wrapped herself in the towel as Courtney flopped onto the bed, closing her eyes.

“Adore-”

“I just can’t do it. Alaska has those eyes, begging me to talk. Stalking me everywhere. I didn’t even know she was coming today but she ambushed me on the boat at the last minute. And Jinkx is pretending it’s all chill, but...it’s definitely not chill.”

“You do realize you live with them, right? How exactly do you plan on avoiding them forever?”

“You realize you’re super annoying right now, right?”

“I’m not the one avoiding my girlfriends, while forcing my best friend to stay in the same resort  as her ex.”

Adore perched on the bed beside her, leaning a head on her shoulder.

“But you love me, right boo?” she asked, batting her eyes.

“Unfortunately,” Courtney sighed, sliding an arm around her and burying her face in her hair.

They both looked up at the sound of some quiet but insistent knocking, Adore’s face melting into a knowing smirk.

“And who might that be at this hour?”

“Uhh…” Courtney got up, butterflies filling her stomach, only to be replaced with relief when she saw Jujubee, a squirming Julia in her arms.

“Courtney!” Julia squealed, reaching out to her.

“Hi sweetie!”

“Sorry, but someone wouldn’t sleep until she showed you her Glimmer nightgown.”

“Do you like it?” Julia’s face beamed as Courtney lifted her up, proudly displaying her nightgown, which was a picture of Princess Lucie from Glimmer--Courtney sitting on a horse with a sword raised in the air.

“I love it! And I’m so happy to see you!” Courtney carried her into the room, sitting down next to Adore again, gesturing for Juju to sit too. “Thank you for coming to visit me.”

“You weren’t at dinner,” Julia said, her lower lip pouting, face looking remarkably like the 26-year-old sitting next to them. “It made me sad ‘cause I miss you.”

“I’m sorry, Julia.”

“Dinner is supposed to be together time,” the little girl reminded her.

Courtney nodded solemnly, giving her another big hug.

“You’re right, it is. I promise not to miss any more together time, okay?”

“Okay.” Julia snuggled happily again her.

“Okay, muffin, you saw her. Now time to hit the hay, alright?”

Julia let out a whimper like she was about to protest, but then, seeing the stern look on her mother’s face, thought better of it.

“Will you be at breakfast?” she asked Courtney.

“Definitely.”

“Pinky promise?”

Courtney linked her pinky with Julia’s.

“Pinky promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3. Rain, voyeurism, refugee sea creatures, cuddling, and a ziplining adventure: just another day in paradise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: Mature

"I can’t believe this.” Fame huffed, dumping down on the bed after coming back from the bathroom.  “Look at this!” She gestured to the rain pouring down outside.

Patrick smiled, opening his arm so Fame could crawl into it, the woman sprawling out on his chest.

Fame sighed. “At least my app says it’ll clear up after lunch.”

"I wouldn’t put bets on it, my love."

Patrick had jokingly suggested they could have sex to pass the time while they waited for the rain to clear up, Fame not willing to risk her hair getting ruined by going to breakfast with everyone else, and they had, Fame taking all her frustration out on her husband.

Fame sighed, tracing patterns on Patrick's skin.

"Patrick, you're not helping." Fame ran her palm down Patrick’s body, swirling her fingertips on his stomach.

"Relax darling.” Patrick kissed her hair. “Even you cannot control the weather, no matter how much you whine.”

“I don’t whine.”  

“Bianca is here, don't you gals have some TV show you'd like to see?” Patrick knew bringing up the B-word was a risky move, but it was one he was willing to take. Fame and Bianca were dancing around each other, the women hot and then cold. Patrick could already feel Fame growing bored again, his wife not one for being told she can’t do something.

“Are you really suggesting that?”

“We have an umbrella if you want to go see her.”

“To watch TV? Because that’s just my favorite activity.”

Patrick smiled, gently tipping Fame’s face up so he can kiss her. “It’s a vacation, live a little.”

“I don’t think watching TV can be described as living.”

“Maybe it’d make you less grumpy-”

“I’m not grumpy.”

“Sure darling.” Patrick laughed, sitting up, pulling his laptop case out from under the bed. “Besides, I'm sure my partners back in New York would be more than happy if I got around to answering some emai-"

"You brought a laptop?!"

"Sweetheart, I own a law firm. Yes, I brought my laptop with me."

/////

The rain was a true blessing in disguise. Violet was enjoying a slow morning in with Sutan, the two of them eating breakfast in bed with their patio door open, rain falling outside as they listened to the new albums Karl had introduced to Sutan, Courtney knocking on their door, the blonde standing out there with a huge smile. Sutan had ordered a pot of tea, Violet quickly getting dressed in a pair of white shorts and a long top, her lace bra visible through it.  

“Here you go.”

Violet smiled, accepting the tray that had just been delivered from Sutan, Violet handing one of the cups to Courtney, the two of them sat on the edge of the deck, their feet dangling in the water.

“Thank you.” Violet tilted her head up to receive a kiss from Sutan.

“You do know there are plenty of not only very comfortable but also quite expensive couches in the bungalow, right?” Sutan smirked, clearly finding it amusing that the woman had decided on sitting on the floor.  “I’m sure the resort staff would be very sad to hear that two ladies as beautiful as you prefer the floor.”

Violet smiled and shook her head. “I like it here...” She looked out at the rain.

“It is a lot more your speed.” Sutan ran a hand through Violet’s hair, only daring to because it hadn’t been styled yet, her black locks falling around her face. “She’s a real New York girl.” Sutan looked at Courtney, mischief playing in his eyes. “I’ve never seen anyone as happy about rain as Violet was this morning when she realised the temperature had dropped.”

“Well, I know how she feels. I miss the rain, living in a desert now.” Courtney sipped her tea, the hot liquid sweet and delicious.

“I’ll bet.” Sutan laughed. “I’m going to sit on the couch, so have fun ladies.”

“Thank you for the tea,” Violet repeated.

“Thank the staff, they’re the ones who got it.” Sutan gave Violet one last kiss, retiring to the couch where he grabbed the book Raja had thrown at him the day they arrived, his sister insisting he had to read “Crazy Rich Asians,” Raja laughing loudly as she explained it to her brother.

“So, can you help me?”

Courtney had texted her the night before, asking her if Violet could help her with a project. Courtney looked like a schoolgirl, delightful glee clear on her face and honestly Violet felt the same.

“I’ve been thinking about it all night.”

Courtney laughed, reaching into her bag, when she glanced over to Sutan. “Are you sure it’s okay if we do it here? Not that I don’t want Sutan’s opinion, but it’s kinda confidential.”

"Oh. He won’t dare.”

“He won’t?” Courtney gave Violet the iPad, not really believing her words. There was no way Courtney could have had a private conversation with Bianca in the room without the other barging in, and even less one about work. Actually, she couldn’t remember a single time where Bianca hadn’t injected her opinion into what Courtney was doing, from her clothes to her food to how she wanted her hair.

"Sutan and I made a deal years go.”

"And what is that?”

"If we want an opinion. We ask.”

Courtney couldn’t believe it was that simple, but Sutan hadn’t moved an inch while they talked, the man already diving deep into his book.

/////

“Knock knock.” Fame smiled as she stepped into Bianca’s bungalow.

Bianca looked up from her computer. She was sitting on her couch, glasses on, a pair of linen pants making her legs look infinitely long. “You’re already inside, why are you saying knock knock?”

“It’s good to see you too.” Fame closed her umbrella, Patrick sending her off with a kiss goodbye. “Do you want to watch TV?”

Bianca stared at her, cocking her head slightly.

“What?” Fame touched her face, wondering if her mascara had run from the short trip.

“You just asked me if I wanted to watch TV. Who are you and what have you done with my pretentious friend?”

“Oh, shut up!” Fame giggled, stripping off her damp jacket, a sheer white lace dress underneath before she sat down on the couch. “It’s raining, and Patrick sent me away so that he could work.”

“Ah-”

“Work! Can you believe it? He brought his laptop!”

“Well-”

“I would never do that.” Fame crossed her arms.

“Blondie...You literally have your second in command, your attorney and your head of makeup here."

"Patrick isn't my attorney. Galactica hired their own business affairs department two years ago, you know this Bianca"

"Point still stands.”

“It doesn’t! We haven’t talked shop once.”

“Shop?” Bianca chucked.

“You know what I mean.” Fame pouted at her. “So are you gonna come cuddle me or what?”

“Yes, miss,” Bianca intoned, not dodging in time as Fame hit her with a pillow. “Ouch!” she laughed, dimples appearing in her cheeks as she curled up beside Fame, laying her head on her shoulder.

“I guess the whole TV thing was just a ruse, huh?”

“Mmmh,” Fame said, placing a hand on Bianca’s back, rubbing in gentle circles. “Though there is one thing.”

“Yes?”

“There is something on Netflix called ‘Zumbo’s just desserts?’”

“And you want to watch this?”

“Raven has apparently raved about it.” Fame shrugged. “And I can’t have her have better catering ideas than me.”

“Well,” Bianca smiled. “Anything for you blondie.”

“As it should be.”

/////

“SHIT!”

Courtney screeched loudly as she felt a tug at her foot, Violet jumping at her outburst, almost dropping the iPad.

“Courtney what’s-”

“Shhhh!” They both looked down, seeing none other than Adore Delano who was bobbing away in the water directly underneath them.

“Adore, what the fuck are you doing swimming in the rain?”

“I’m a mermaid. Can I come up or what?”

“Sure, sure, just-” Courtney took a deep breath, her hand still covering her pounding heart as Adore climbed onto the deck, dripping wet. Violet had run off, only now coming back with a towel and a robe, Adore gratefully accepting both.

“Adore, not that I’m not happy to see you.” Violet wasn’t, in fact, happy to see her. “But what are you doing here?”

“Courtney texted me that she was with you, and I’m like, a refugee, so I figured I could hide my ass here since this is the last place anyone would look for me.

“You almost gave me a heart attack," Courtney sighed. “Do you want some tea?”

“Got any whiskey?”

Both Courtney and Adore looked at Violet.

“Umh..” Violet looked around the room. “Maybe.”

“Sweet!” Adore began to strip off her wet swimsuit.

“Aaand that seems like my cue to leave.” Sutan sat up, Adore waving her top in the air, laughing as he avoided eye contact.

“Hey Tan!! What up bro?!”

Sutan stood up, his thumb keeping his place in his book as he opened the minibar, taking out the miniature bottles.

“Here you go ladies.”

“Thanks!” Adore laughed. “Pour me one of those sexy bitches.”

Sutan poured, leaving the bottles on the floor where the girls were camped out, Sutan leaning down and giving Violet a quick kiss.

“I’ll be at Raja’s.”

“Okay.” Violet kissed back, not daring to point out to Sutan that there would probably be even more commotion with his nieces around. “See you later.”

Sutan nodded, Adore already trying to pour alcohol into Courtney’s drink.

/////

“Fuck!” Raven moaned, her hands were fisting the sheets, her hips thrusting again and again to meet Raja who was buried between her legs, her wife expertly fucking her with a clever tongue that knew every part of her. “More- Please, more, I can’t- Raj!”

Raven groaned, Raja hooking her fingers just right, Raven’s legs cramping close around Raja’s head as she came, effectively trapping the other woman but Raja only moaned, the vibrations shaking Raven's body with an aftershock, her breath only slowly returning to normal.

“Kiss- Ah, kiss please.”

Raja laughed, her hands forcing Raven’s thighs apart, crawling up her wife’s body. “My little brat.” Raja kissed Raven, their bodies slotting together, Raja adoring the feeling of Raven’s soft skin and her curves under her. “So demanding.”

Raven smiled, a soft and almost dreamy expression on her face. They had sent the kids to Jujus and Detox for a play date, Raja and Raven falling into bed the moment they had the chance. Raja looked like a goddess under the sun, her long hair and her dark skin even more attractive in these surroundings. “I’m thirsty.”

“Are you now baby?”

“Mmh.” Raven kissed Raja again. “Get me some water?”

“Of course princess.” Raja stood up, slapping Raven’s thigh for good measure before she grabbed a robe. Raven laid back in bed, a hand finding her pussy and gently gliding over her abused folds, Raja taking and taking and taking and Raven couldn’t wait for one more round.

“Oh. Hi Sutan.”

Raven turned her head, looking at the open door to the living room, horror drawn on her face. She hoped it was a phone call, oh god she really hoped it was a phone call.

“How long have you been here?”

“About 10 minutes?”

It wasn’t, and Raven pulled the pillow over her face, screaming into it.

/////

Parking Adore on the couch had proved surprisingly easy, the TV running on low in the background, snuggled up in Violet’s warm bathrobe while her swimsuit dried on the towel rack. Violet picked up the iPad once again, Adore looking over her shoulder.

“Are you guys working on the Moschino line?”

Violet nodded.

“I’m still surprised someone asked you to do a clothing line, Courtney...” she mused.

“Ouch,” said Courtney, miming an arrow hitting her heart, making Adore laugh. “Is it really that strange?”

“Yeah, it’s a little strange.”

“So, here’s the thing,” Courtney said. “Jeremy has been dressing me for a couple of years now, and I thought that his team kind of understood my taste. But then, we had this meeting and they asked about what I liked-” Violet nodded. “What I wanted, and you know, I said, like, rainbows and sequins and glitter and fringe and neon-”

“There is all of that in here?” Violet looked at the iPad, a grimace of worry on her face.

“Awh, listen to my tacky little baby,” Adore cooed, and Courtney stuck out her tongue.

“Well I like it, usually, but the thing is.. They sent me these sketches and it’s like...they used ALL the ideas in the same jacket. And...I don’t often say this, but I think it’s like...too me?”

“If you’re working with Moschino, it can’t be that bad,” Violet said.

“It’s bad, it’s really bad, just...I think what it really needs is someone classy who hates my taste and will add balance.”

“I’m honored you thought of me,” Violet said with a smile.

“Omigod, you’re so gonna hate it,” Adore laughed. “Open it Violet! Open it, open it!”

Violet swiped the iPad, a look with a neon rainbow color-blocked bomber jacket with fringe up and down the arms and a sequined unicorn.

“See!”

“It’s… Umh..” Violet suddenly felt dizzy, a light breeze blowing in from the sea. “It’s…” Violet handed Courtney the iPad. “It’s very…” And that’s when she felt it. “Excuse me!” Violet bent over, vomiting off the edge of the deck, her breakfast disappearing into the water.

“Shiiit!” Adore jumped up, Courtney already grabbing Violet’s hair, as she threw up once more, Violet dry heaving before Courtney gently pulled her back in, Adore’s hand on her back.

“Okay... So, I know it’s probably a fugly jacket.” Adore teased, a small smile playing on her lips. “But that was a pretty dramatic reaction.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just, the smell of seaweed, it’s so-”

“Seaweed?” Courtney looked at Adore over Violet’s back, silently asking if the other woman had smelled anything, but Adore shook her head, neither of them having any idea what Violet was talking about.

“Can’t you smell it?” The breeze hit once again, and Violet covered her mouth, taking a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” Courtney asked. “I know the others said you don’t do well in this weather, but I don’t think this is normal…”

“They talked about me?”

“They’re just worried,” Adore said. “Raja keeps lecturing Tan about how he’s a dick for making you come.”

“It’s fine, I’m… It’s fine.” Violet took a deep breath. “We don’t have to make a thing of this.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Give me the iPad again, please?”

The continued to go through the sketches, Violet jotting down notes and ideas in her own sketchbook as they went, Adore returning to the couch to watch TV as the hours passed by.

“Oh shit,” Adore said, looking down at her phone.

“What’s wrong?”

“Jinkx wants me to go to the spa for couples massages with Alaska. Omigod, I can’t do that. Face down on a table for an hour? There’s no way I’d avoid the Talk there.”

Violet furrowed her brow, not sure what Adore was talking about. Courtney shook her head.

“Don’t ask.”

“Yeah, it’s a long sto- Wait. I have an idea.”

Adore picked up the phone next to the bed and pressed the button for the concierge, tapping nervously on the table.

“...Hi! Um...do you know of any activities that I could do this afternoon that’ll take at least three hours? Preferably involving heights?”

Courtney let out a small chuckle, knowing how much Alaska feared heights, the woman getting dizzy sometimes standing on the balcony of her penthouse apartment. What was Adore up to?

“Uh uh...ooooh, yes...yes, thank you!” Adore hung up, a big grin on her face. He’d suggested ziplining, something she’d always wanted to try, ever since Bianca had done it years ago, raving about how much fun it was. Which gave Adore another idea…“Hey, Court. How do you feel about zip lining through the rainforest? This afternoon? Huh?”

“Sounds awesome!”

Adore smiled. Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone here...avoid the dreaded Talk, and bring her best friend and favorite sister back together again.

/////

“Owen, sit down, I- fuck!”

“Matthew, don’t swear around the kids.” Juju sighed. It had seemed like such a good idea to stay in with the kids when the rain had started falling, the morning going by as uneventfully as one could expect with three kids. Detox had taken Owen with him in the shower, Owen basking in his father’s attention whenever he could have it, while Kelly had called on FaceTime to chat with her little sister, Julia lighting up like the sun - almost as excited as she’d been to see Courtney - and Juju had played with Grace, the two of them practising Grace’s colors while Juju had gotten dressed.

“He stepped on my balls!”

“And I’m sure he didn’t do it on purpose.” Juju grabbed Owen’s elbow, making her son sit down. “Right Owen?”

“Mmh!” Owen smiled, the piece of fruit he had gone to collect already in his mouth, her sons smile full of watermelon meat and missing teeth.

They had all settled down for a movie - Glimmer, again, of course. Grace fell asleep sitting with Julia, their youngest looking up to her sister almost as much as Julia loved Kelly.

“Apologize to your father.”

“Sorry dad.”

“Apology accepted, champ.”

Juju rolled her eyes, settling back in. Her husband could just as well have disciplined their child himself, but sometimes it felt like she had 5 kids instead of four. Detox more often than not getting dragged along into their children's arguments instead of being the adult who stopped them, but as Detox’s arm slung around her shoulders, his warm hand caressing her upper arm, Juju chose to sink into his embrace instead, watching Courtney as Princess Lucie, galloping away on her winged horse.

/////

Bianca grabbed Adore by the back of the shirt and yanked her close, muttering, “Sister bonding time, eh?”

“What?” Adore bat her lashes innocently.

“Don’t play me, bitch. You didn’t say she would be here,” Bianca nodded her head towards Courtney, who was with one of their guides, slipping on her harness.

“She’s like a sister, too,” Adore said, face breaking into a sly grin as she added, “Or a sister-in-law.”

“Very funny, you meddling cunt.”

“I saw the way you were looking at her at breakfast,” Adore told her.

“I was looking at her fucking nails.”

“You mean her anti-fucking nails?” Adore laughed.

“Exactly! Those things are a giant red light, stop sign, do not cross-”

“Were you getting a green light before?” sang Adore teasingly.

Bianca let out an irritated scoff, releasing her shirt. She had never explained to Adore exactly how ugly things got with Courtney at the end. For some reason, she assumed that Courtney would’ve. But maybe that never happened. So she couldn’t really be mad about Adore’s harebrained attempt at matchmaking.

“Does it matter? She’s sending a pretty clear sign now.”

“Well, speaking from experience...there are workarounds for the nails. Keep hope alive!”

Courtney skipped over to them, finally fitted into her harness. Bianca tried not to think about the last time she saw her in a harness, albeit a very different kind. It didn’t help that all she had under the harness were the tiniest little short shorts, forcing Bianca to see her rippling thigh muscles, looking strong enough to crack a walnut.

“I’m actually really excited about this,” Courtney said, slinging an arm around Adore’s shoulder. “I’ve always wanted to try ziplining.”

“See, I told you this vacation would be fun!” Adore exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah...you told me a lot of things…” Courtney caught Bianca’s eye, giving her a little smile, admiring how cute she looked in her athletic wear. Even in a ponytail, her hair looked smooth and glossy, and Courtney had to resist reaching forward to run her fingers through it.

“Uh...have you ever done this before?”

“Never,” Courtney said.

“You’re gonna love it. Such a rush,” Bianca told her.

“Can’t wait.” Courtney bit her lip, twirling her hair slightly, and Bianca felt that uncomfortable stirring in her abdomen, sighing with relief when the guides called for their attention.

/////

“Honey. Stop checking your phone.” Jinkx closed her eyes, enjoying her massage, wishing that Alaska, on the table beside her, would stop fretting and relax for a little while. “Adore will respond when she responds.”

“You’re way too indulgent with her. You let her get away with murder,” Alaska said.

“Well, that’s just literally wrong,” Jinkx laughed. “I mean, if she murdered someone, I’d probably speak very sternly to her… Unless she had a really good reason for it.”

“Jinkx. I’m serious.”

“I know, baby.” Jinkx turned her head, sighing, as the masseuse worked her muscles deeper. “I was trying to lighten the mood.”

“But that’s the problem! Neither of you are taking this seriously!” Alaska cried, wincing in pain as her masseuse found an especially tense knot in her shoulder. “Ow!”

“Lasky, I am taking it seriously. But we can’t push her. It’s not fair.”

“Why? Why isn’t it fair?”

“Because she’s a baby. She’s only 26!”

“Yeah, and I’m 38. I’m not getting any fucking younger. And neither are you,” Alaska reminded her.

“Thanks, my love.”

“I’m just saying. If we really want this, she’s our best shot. But that will require an actual conversation about it.”

“I know. But it can’t be an ambush. And it can’t be two against one,” Jinkx said. “I’ll try to find a time to talk to her tomorrow, on the boat. After we’ve had some fun and she’s in a good mood.”

“So, you’re saying that you don’t want me to be a part of this conversation?” Alaska’s voice was strained. “Ow…”

“No, honey, I’m saying that I think there needs to be a little pre-conversation. Some foreplay to lube her up. And I’m offering to do that, for all of us.”

Alaska sighed. “Fine. We’ll do it your way.”

After a pause, Jinkx added a soft, “I love you...”

“Yeah, I love you too, Jinkxy,” Alaska said, finally cracking a smile.

/////

“Lift.”

Violet obeyed, lifting her arm just as Sutan had instructed, and Sutan couldn’t help but smile as he ran his hands over it, the liquid soap in his hands getting spread all over his girlfriend's skin, Violet humming in pleasure.

Sutan hadn’t realised the stroke of genius he had committed when he had asked Violet if he could come along for her shower. It was something the two of them often did in Paris, the showerhead one of the first things Sutan had replaced when he moved in. The ritual of showering together was an easy and honest way for them to reconnect after long days apart, both of them working so much that it sometimes felt like they barely saw each other, at least during Violet’s busy season. Here in Brazil, however, Sutan had watched Violet transform the moment the water hit her, Violet releasing a breath Sutan wasn’t even sure Violet had known she was holding.

“And the other.”

They switched, and Sutan couldn’t help but kiss Violet’s neck, the woman leaning against him. He ran his hand down her side, Violet whimpering as Sutan ran a hand over her stomach. In Paris Violet would melt like butter when he kneaded her tender back or touched her aching arms, the physical labor of working for Dior Couture sometimes pulling a true number on Violet’s body, the hours and hours and hours going into the dresses they produced paid right away, but Violet loved it, and Sutan loved that she loved it.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good..”

“Yeah?” Sutan smiled, pressing another kiss into Violet’s skin, his teeth nipping at her, and that’s when he felt it, Violet’s stomach practically rumbling under his hand. Sutan broke from her, a laugh leaving him. “Damn lovely eyes. Seems like someone shouldn’t have skipped dinner, huh?”

Violet laughed, and Sutan felt his heart melt, the comfort and trust Violet showed him in that moment something he cherished more than he knew how to put into words.

When he had first met Violet, she would have shied away, embarrassed and betrayed by her bodies humanity, but instead, after years together, she was laughing. Sutan ran his other hand through Violet’s wet hair, pushing it back and turning his head so he could kiss her.

“Some soup does sound nice…” Violet smiled, kissing Sutan’s lips. “Do you think they have tomatoes?”

“I’m sure they have everything you could ever dream of.”

/////

Bianca couldn’t sleep. She laid in bed, covers tossed aside, eyes wide open and staring at the slow moving ceiling fan.

She couldn’t close them because every time she did, she saw Courtney. Muscular thighs on full display as she climbed a ladder, abs peeking out from her shirt when she sailed across a zip line. Even the agile way she jumped to the ground. Who knew that an afternoon of zip lining would be so fucking alluring?

Bianca could have cursed herself for not bringing a single vibrator in her massive suitcase. An oversight that was truly proving to be tragic, fingers simply not enough to relieve the pulsing ache in her cunt.

She flipped over onto her stomach, pillow between her legs, squirming desperately against her hand, some of her hair ending up in her mouth. God, what she wouldn’t give for that mouthful to be blonde and silky. Bianca squeezed her eyes shut, straining, trying to imagine her tongue against Courtney’s skin, hands full of her perfect ass. She whimpered, frustration mounting, finally collapsing in exhaustion and failure.

Why the _fuck_ hadn’t she packed a vibrator?

Did Amazon Prime deliver to remote Brazilian resort towns?

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4. All aboard for champagne wishes and caviar dreams...

Fame looked out on the deck of the superyacht, pride momentarily filling her chest. Everything was perfect, from the precisely iced champagne to the decadent crackers with caviar to the hand plucked organic strawberries and the almost naughty pure chocolate cake she had selected for dessert. Fame had even saved an outfit for the occasion, her new Hermes set in white linen and the lovely goose egg sized sapphire earrings Patrick had given her sending just the right vibe of chic, without it being overdone and redundant.

Bianca looked as she always did, and while Fame was a little disappointed, it was also fully expected that Bianca hadn’t dressed up. Her friend boarded in what she always chose for any tropical adventure, a bright patterned caftan that was almost insulting with its colors.

The waiters handed out champagne, and Bianca took a sip, a smile playing on her lips. Karl had gotten the memo, the man showing up looking like he had just stepped out on the beach on the French Riviera, Sutan and Violet also looking appropriately done up. Fame hadn’t known what she had expected from Violet on the trip, the black-haired woman never great company. Even though she was amongst the people Fame generally favored, on this trip she could just as well have been invisible.

Alaska and Jinkx showed up next, Jinkx looking radiant in a red bathing suit that was both age appropriate, and that matched perfectly with her sarong and the delightful emerald on her hand. Alaska was also decked out, the blonde wearing more and more jewels, but unlike Raven, Alaska had a sense of taste and Fame congratulated herself once again on hiring Alaska back when she had been nothing but a just out of college mess. Alaska had grown up to be beautiful, and while Raja and Raven walked on, kids in tow, Fame to give Raven that she was beautiful, that had never been up for discussion, but the Russian was practically dripping with jewels, her lilac getup clearly there to show off her tan and the body that once again looked physically flawless, having spent hours with a trainer.

“Welcome, welcome.” Fame smiled, Juju and Detox of course arriving second to last, but Fame had gotten used to it. Life with kids really seemed so dreadfully inconvenient. “Please treat yourself to the spread!” Fame gestured at an array of luxury treats flown in for the cruise.

Fame heard Karl snort, and she barely kept from rolling her eyes. She was happy she had picked some of the more attractive male staff for the cruise, Karl somehow becoming even more of a man-eater after Sutan had moved to Paris, which didn’t make sense, but who she to judge.

“I can’t wait to spend two days in total luxury with my dearest friends to celebrate, well, me!” Fame smiled, her eye catching on Adore who looked like her usual mess, Courtney on her arm, and Fame sighed, accepting that Adore’s favorite accessory was there as well.

After a toast, Fame took everyone on a grand tour, making sure they knew where the various bars and lounges were, the beautiful guest suites where they’d be sleeping, the wave pool and jacuzzis, the sauna and spa, the movie theatre and library. She directed Raja and Raven’s nannies to the large, colorful playroom outfitted with everything the kids could possibly want, including a wide array of child-friendly snacks and their own personal steward. Julia and Owen immediately voiced their resounding approval, shooing their parents from the room so that they could go nuts.

Fame led the rest of the group back to the breakfast spread on the upper deck. Juju (who procured a phone from her bra the moment Fame looked away, an emergency going on at her salon) and Violet set up camp in one of the interior lounges. Fame had gotten used to Violet’s sour disposition, the poor girl still looking like she wished she was anywhere but in Brazil. She let them be, noting to one of the stewards to be sure to check on them often.

/////

Courtney took a deep breath. She didn’t want to round the corner, but she knew she had to. It wouldn’t do at all to keep avoiding Bianca’s friends, and so she steeled her nerves and walked out onto the sun deck.

“Well well well, what have we here!” Sutan whistled, looking at Courtney in her golden bikini. “If you don’t mind me stating my professional opinion Miss Act, you’re looking like fucking perfection. Karl, have you seen her ass?”

Karl pulled down his sunglasses, straightening his back a little. “She has cleaned up quite nicely.”

“... Thanks?” Courtney offered a wary smile, letting Karl catch her by the hand and pull her into a lounger beside him.

“Something’s different about your face, too.” He studied her intently for a moment before snapping his fingers. “You’re not over-plucking your eyebrows anymore. You look a million times better. An inspiration. Have you had your ass measured lately?”

Sutan laughed, pushing Karl. “Save that for Milano, my friend.” Sutan moved, sitting at the foot of Karl’s lounger and handing Courtney a nearby glass of champagne Karl was drinking. He himself was having a bottle of beer.

“How do you feel about Asia?” Karl asked.

“Uh...Free Tibet?”

“No, for work!” Sutan laughed. “You’re basically every marketing department’s wet dream right now. Look at you. You’re bright, bubbly, the all-American-”

“Australian, remember?”

“-Dream, a mature mind in the body of someone who’s so healthy they practically glow.” Sutan smiled. “How do you feel about partial nudity?”

“You would be perfect.” Karl took a sip of his champagne. “The market is oversaturated with garbage from Russia right now.”

“Hey!”

Karl laughed, raising his glass to Raven in the jacuzzi. “It’s a fashion catastrophe waiting to happen. Global warming is kicking in, but instead of CO2, it’s 14-year-olds from Eastern Europe getting fucked by their managers and being dumber than dirt.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Raja looked at them in confusion. “Why haven’t I heard of this?”

“America is so last year sister dearest.” Sutan smiled. “Haven’t you heard? Asia is the place to be if you want to make serious buck.”

“As I’ve been telling everyone for years, but no, we only start believing me when Sutan moves to Paris to follow his dick.”

“I think what Karl is trying to say, very unsuccessfully,” Sutan rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. “Is that there would be incredible career opportunities for you right now in Asia. Judy Hua from China has sent feelers out about a face for her newest collection, and someone like you could-”

“Judy Hua? Courtney is a Guo Pei girl if there ever was one. Act, don’t you even dare consider signing with Elite. They’re a terrible agency.”

“Terrible? We’re the best in the business.”

“Just because you write something, doesn’t mean it’s true.”

Courtney sat back, slightly overwhelmed. This was the most attention she’d ever gotten from either man, and she wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about it. On the other hand, they were both very good at their jobs, both clearly with business on the brain, so maybe she should be listening to them.

Sutan laughed. “Excuse me, what agency discovered and represented Cindy Crawford, Raven Petruschin, Linda Evangelista, Iman, Raja Gemini and Naomi Campbell?”

“You can’t name your own sister.”

“Oh, what’s the sound of that? That’s the sound of you having a 20% transfer rate last season.”

Karl rolled his eyes, turning to Courtney. “If you ever feel like making money off of those 32B’s, don’t go with him.”

“... How do you know my cup size?”

“A lucky guess.” Karl smiled, his eyes glinting with delight.

“Secret of the trade Courtney darling.” Sutan swept in, clearly sensing her discomfort. “Any agent worth their salt has to be able to guess that you’re 5’5, have Swedish or Danish somewhere in your bloodline, maybe mixed with just a little bit of Spanish-”

“Portuguese, how did you-”

“See.” Sutan smiled. “It’s not really that hard.” Sutan looks her up and down. “You’re... What would you say Karl? 115?”

“115- or actually. Courtney. Flex please.” Courtney did as requested, and Karl laughed. “No my man, that’s 117 of Supergirl-made muscles.”

Bianca strode over, hand on her hip, having walked in on only the tail end of the conversation, but already irritated by it.

“Hey!” she barked. “Will you two fuckheads stop objectifying her?”

There was a brief pause, and then everyone - Karl, Sutan, Raja, and Raven, burst out laughing, mocking Bianca mercilessly.

“You fucking hypocrite!”

“Sorry for stepping on your toes, there, B!”

“I guess you’re the only one allowed to objectify pretty blondes, eh?”

“We’re not trying to fuck her, for Christ’s sake…”

Bianca glowered, not quite willing to admit the grain of truth in what they were saying. Courtney was the only one not laughing, meeting Bianca’s eyes and giving her a sympathetic smile. And maybe the look went on a little too long, because Bianca began to feel that familiar tingling, finally breaking off the eye contact.

Courtney bit her lip. And when Bianca pulled off her caftan to reveal a sexy, figure-hugging black one-piece, she inhaled sharply. _Fuck_ , she looked good.

“Court! Come here, boo!”

Courtney looked up to where Adore was calling her, scrambling to her feet and hurrying over, relieved for the interruption, muttering, “Thank god…”

Bianca watched her go, a twinge of regret in her belly.

“Happy now? You scared her off,” Bianca said, and Sutan laughed.

“Come on, B, you must get where we’re coming from. That girl is a gold mine.”

“You’re gross,” Bianca grumbled, leaning back in her chair.

“It’s literally our job to scout talent, Bianca. You just do it for fun,” Karl teased.

“True. Why don’t we just parade a bunch of girls in front of you two assholes and you can rate them on marketability?”

“Know what?” Sutan said thoughtfully. “That’s actually not a bad idea…”

/////

“Do you need any help?”

Juju looked up from her phone, surprised at the gentle tone of Violet’s voice.

“You seem anxious.”

Juju smiled, Violet’s concern so kind. Violet did look a little better, but Juju’s mother's heart had a hard time not worrying about her. If it wasn’t for Sutan’s reassurance, and the pictures she had seen of Violet’s work in Paris, she would be genuinely concerned for the girl.

“My holiday replacement just messed up our orders.” Juju sighed. “It landed in New Jersey of all places and my entire staff has their thumbs up their ass, so now I have to find a courier.” Juju blew a bit of her hair aside, the strand falling into her face. “For such an expensive resort, you’d think their wifi at sea would be better.”

“I still know the number to a great courier company.”

“You do?”

“Mmh.” Violet reached out, holding her hand open. “I can call them if you want?”

Juju gave Violet her phone, a bright smile blossoming on her face. “You’re a lifesaver, Violet.”  

/////

“Come here, Gracie!” Alaska cooed, holding out her arms, waiting for Grace to go down the slide.

Jinkx sat nearby with Owen and Julia, patiently teaching them how to fold an origami balloon while simultaneously playing peek-a-boo with Tanya in her nearby high chair. Isolde was wandering around the room unsteadily, trailed by her nanny.

Alaska strolled over with Grace in her arms, bending down to kiss Jinkx on the top of the head.

“Auntie J, is this right?” Julia held up her origami, and Jinkx nodded.

“Yeah, looks great! Just make sure you get the corner sharp…” she pressed down, showing Julia how to make the crease.

“No! Isolde! NO!” Owen yelled as a chubby little hand reached out to grab his paper crane, stuffing it into her mouth. Her nanny scooped her up apologetically, the sound of her shrieks echoing off the walls of the playroom. Her screaming set off Tanya, who began to wail out of either sympathy or competitiveness.

“We can make another one,” said Jinkx, seeing Owen’s lip quivering, giving him a reassuring hug. “Look, let’s use this cool blue striped paper!”

“Those babies are very naughty,” Julia explained to Jinkx, who smiled.

“They’re still learning,” Jinkx said. “I’m sure someday they’ll be as wonderful as you guys.”

Julia raised an eyebrow, the move so like her mother that Jinkx almost burst out laughing.

“Maybe,” she said, and Jinkx grinned.

“I guess we’ll see.”

/////

Adore let out a frustrated groan, peering through the glass at her girlfriends in the playroom.

“What’s wrong?” Courtney asked her.

“I’m so conflicted. Cause I really wanna play with those legos but I don’t want to make Alaska start awwwing again about how good I am with children.”

“You’re not that good with children,” Courtney said. “It’s just that you _are_ a child.”

“Yes! Exactly! Thank you…” Adore sighed. “Why does that room look so fun? Omigod they have mini pizzas. I’m so jeal.”

“I mean, we could play with the kids and eat mini-pizzas...or, we could go to that empty bar over there and drink mimosas and I can tell you about how I almost jumped Bianca’s bones a few minutes ago.”

“Yes! Let’s do that!” She wrapped her arms around Courtney’s waist and pulled her, giggling, into the bar.

/////

“Wow!” Raven let out a gasp of delight as they disembarked from the yacht. An absolutely stunning private beach lay ahead, with what Raven could tell even from afar was an elaborate lunch spread set up for them. She took Violet’s hand, excited that the younger woman was finally joining them, thrilled to have the chance to catch up with her. They had barely seen each other on the trip so far, which Raven had every intention of making up for. Fortunately, Raja and the nannies were handling her girls, which left her free to enjoy the afternoon, and her friends, and the warm sunshine.

“Fame! This looks marvelous!” Raven called, and Fame turned back to her, beaming.

“Just a little light lunch,” she said with a wink. “A meal amongst friends.”

Raven laughed, clearly seeing the various stations with chefs in white coats standing by to cook food to order.

“Yes, of course, just a casual little beach picnic.”

Violet let out a small giggle, shaking her head, and Raven grinned at her, the sound making Raven’s heart clench.

“What looks good to you, Vi? Ooh, look, he’s ready to grill fresh fish for us! Don’t you like Butterfly fish?”

“I do.”

“Uuh, there’s stuffed crab shells too!” Raven pulled Violet with her, Violet’s hand gripping Raven’s tighter and tighter. “Don’t worry, I’ll order for you.”

Violet nodded, thankful that her brief panicked grip of her friend’s hand had been read if she was worried about ordering, when she was truly struggling to not vomit everywhere. Raven started piling their plates, Violet once in a while pointing at something Raven made the waiter staff add. The two women found a place near the water, Violet not touching the fish Raven had picked out for her, the scent of the fish making her even more nauseous than the seaweed from the day before, but she kept her lips tightly together, not wanting to ruin the moment. However, Violet didn’t need to worry, Raven not even noticing as she chatted away, happily filling Violet in on everything that had happened since the last time they had seen each other.

/////

“Is there something on my face?”

Raja looked over at Karl, touching her cheek since her friend had been watching her with a wry smile the entire lunch. Raja had both twins on her lap, Tanya making her way through a plate of mangos with the determination only a toddler could have, while Isolde needed help with the tiny bites of chicken Raja had been able to find in the buffet. It was glorious to spend this much time with her babies, Raja often missing entire days of the twins’ lives if they weren’t already up when she went to work.

“Don’t worry.” Karl smirked. “You’re handling motherhood much more gracefully than Juju did.”

“Oh shut up.” Raja laughed. Juju had been a mess for the first few years after Kelly had been born, but there was a world of difference of being a mother in your early 20’s, to having your first baby at 44. Raja had expected Karl to look away, to go back to whatever he was doing, he and Patrick sitting next to each other and often getting into the longest debates about the stupidest things, but this time, Karl continued watching her.

Raja was used to her friend’s attention, though it had grown to become less and less as they got older. The man used to stare at her, unashamed, in a way he had never looked at Sutan when they were most alike. Raja had worn her hair like her brother for a few months years and years ago, and in that period they had even made out a few times when Karl was particularly drunk. Raja had done it for the fun of utterly messing with a friend, the thrill of gaining leverage she knew she could use later, while Karl had moaned Sutan’s name against her lips.

“It’s your own hair, right?”

Raja smiled, flipping her long grey locks over her shoulder. “What are you planning, Mr. Westerberg?” Raja’s hair was indeed her own, and it was a matter of pride for her. Raven loved it as well, her wife almost caring more about the health of Raja’s hair than her own.

“Just wondering if you ever get tired of motherhood and work.” Karl took a bite of his food, Raja barely catching the piece of mango that fell from Tanya’s mouth, the little girl stuffing her cheeks way too tight. “It must be so boring to be stuck in an office all day.”

“Unlike you?” Raja smiled, giving Tanya a glass of water. “You’re not being very subtle right now.” Karl was clearly fishing for an answer to whenever or not Raja would ever return to modeling, and she could see why. There had been a recent upswing in older models, the weight of someone like her wearing jewelry or modeling a handbag, even selling cosmetics in the pages of a magazine giving the brand depth and dependability that a 16-year-old face simply could not provide.

“Would you consider it?”

“For the right price.” Raja smirked, knowing fully well that if she even considered accepting, she’d have a wife that would go ape shit, Raven still far from over her days of throwing plates and destroying vases if she was provoked enough. “Court me, and we’ll see.”

“I just might.”

/////

“Having fun?” Sutan put his hand on Violet’s lower back, his girlfriend sitting at the bar, sipping at a ginger ale, which made Sutan pause for a second, Violet usually only favoring the beverage if she was feeling exceptionally under the weather. “Hey, are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine.” Violet smiled, but Sutan swore he could hear a tiredness in her voice.

“Do you need something?” Sutan pressed a kiss against her hair, the faint scent of lavender calming the worry that was gnawing in his stomach. “I don’t want-”

“I just felt nauseous. It’s already passing.” Violet leaned into his side. “I’m a big girl, remember? I know my limits.”

“Sure you do.” Sutan ran a hand through Violet’s hair, enjoying the closeness.

“Don’t be an asshole.” Violet smiled, though they both knew Sutan was right. “I’m going to go back to the boat.”

“To lay down?”

“To get the sketches I made for Courtney.” Violet had stayed awake for most of the night, working away, the woman pulling pencils and paper from places Sutan hadn’t even imagined they could fit when he had seen her over-packed suitcase, the pile of magazines and clothes taking up all the space.

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“I’m good.” Violet stood up, giving him a brief kiss. “Thank you.” Sutan wanted to protest, but Violet had already left, heading for the dock in her flat summer sandals.

Sutan sighed, rubbing his head. He knew that he shouldn’t worry, but he couldn’t help but feel a little bad about dragging Violet to this humid climate that so obviously didn’t agree with her. However, she had said she was fine, so he would have to trust her. Sutan grabbed another beer and a cocktail from the tray and walked over to sit down beside Bianca.

“I got you a refill.”

Bianca looked up, puzzled.

“Are you trying to get me drunk? Because I don’t think I need to tell you that you’re barking up the entirely wrong tree.”

“God no,” Sutan laughed, pushing the drink closer to her. “So about that panel thing...”

“Are you seriously still thinking about it?”

“It’s not a bad idea.” Sutan smiles.

“Pffft…”

“I’m serious! Like, a model search but with professional critiques?” Sutan said.

“Like in malls? Do those still exist?”

“No! It’s not that- I don’t want it to be like the Elite competition. I always thought that was shit anyway.”

“Fun coming from one of their all-time winners, huh?”

Sutan rolled his eyes. He’d had girls win more times than he could count, but even he knew that it was a bit of bullshit.

“I’m talking about the real deal, Bianca. A show that’s, that’s educating them, getting them booked, showing them what it takes to make it in the business? Like that other show you judge, umh, the one with the designers?”

“Project Runway?”

“Yes!” Sutan takes a swing of beer. “Like that! Project Runway for models, but without the shitty deadlines.”

“We’d need a better name, obviously. Something with models in it. Like, Supermodel.”

“We both know the supermodel died in the ’90s.” Sutan looks at Bianca. “What about... Star model?”

“You’ve stayed in France too long. Star model, what a shitty fucking name. Even Top Model would be better.”

“Top model! Yes, exactly like that. America’s Next Top Model!” Sutan smiled, punctuating every word with a hand gesture. “I’m just saying Bianca. We could make a killer team, you and I, lend it some credibility.”

“We’ve never worked together on anything, ever.”

“How hard can it be? You have TV experience. And you just said yourself, I know how to pick them. Besides, you know I film well.”

“Debatable, but go on.” Bianca smiled, caught up in Sutan’s words.

“We sweet talk Jinkx, get the capital to shoot a pilot, find some actual brands, hire a few noteworthy photographers. We put them through the ringer - professional level shit, and see who rises to the challenge. Girls turn 18 every day, Bianca.”

“Who would even want to watch that?”

“Everyone who likes to watch gorgeous people suffer, so, essentially, everyone.”

“Hmmm...you’re sick, but you might not be wrong.”

“Cheers to that!” Sutan held up his beer bottle, clinking it against Bianca’s glass.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sand witches, sketches, jet skis, and baby influencers.

 

Courtney skipped down the beach, Julia’s hand in hers, the little girl giggling and running to keep up. She was glad that she had an excuse to avoid the huge buffet and endless sugary cocktails. She’d already indulged quite a bit this week, and knew that any more would only make it even harder to get back into Supergirl-shape for her publicity shoot back in LA. Not to mention, Bianca had given her a look as they disembarked that sent shivers down her spine. But she wasn’t thinking about that, not now...

“This looks good!” she said, pointing to a spot in the sand and handing Julia a bucket. “Can you fill this with water? Then I’ll show you the secret.”

“Okay!” Julia took the bucket and ran off towards the ocean, Courtney spreading out a towel and watching her closely. The water in the bay was calm and gentle, and while she knew the 7-year-old would be fine, she didn’t want any accidents. 

“Courtney!” 

Courtney glanced up to see Violet, walking down the beach towards her, tote bag in hand. 

“Hey! What’s up?”

“I made you something.”

“You did? For me?” Courtney smiled. “What?” 

“... A sketch? For the jacket?” Violet said, a small smile playing on her face, as if she couldn’t believe Courtney had already forgotten. “From yesterday.” 

“Oh. Right.” Courtney blushed, waving to Julia as she scampered back from the water, now able to turn fully towards Violet.

“So, it’s a truly horrendous piece of… clothing, but I think I made something you might like.” Violet reached into her tote, taking out a thick piece of paper, and Courtney gasped.

“It’s a completely different jacket!” Courtney grabbed the paper, holding it up in the light so she could see it. It was drawn in soft watercolors, but Violet had managed to keep the rainbow theme, the new cut she had suggested giving it a much more current and young vibe, while the simple buttons, the denim material and the strategically placed rhinestones somehow aged it up to almost be appropriate for any adult that actually wanted to wear a full rainbow. Courtney was elated at how much better the new version looked. Maybe her new collection would be wearable after all.

“Hi Violet,” Julia said, settling down in the sand. 

“Oh,” Violet shifted. “Hi.” Juju’s twins were at that awkward age where they were almost real people, but not quite, and it was very unsettling. 

“Courtney’s gonna teach me the secret to making creepy sand witches’ castles.”

“That’s...nice.”

“Get it? Sand witch?” Julia asked gleefully.

Violet blinked down at her, and Courtney stifled a laugh, putting a hand on the little girl’s back. 

“Okay, first we need to make a nice tall mound for the base. That’s right, work on that.” Courtney turned back to Violet. “That jacket is amazing. Have you thought about any of the other designs?”

“I may have...made a few more sketches.” Violet bit her lip, clutching the sketchbook. “I was gonna work on some more now...do you wanna go over them...later?”

“Sure!” Courtney grinned up at her. “How do you feel about the title ‘Creative Director’?”

Violet laughed. “Sure.”

“I’m serious.”

“Oh...” Violet looked at Courtney like she was still searching her face for traces of a lie. “Well... We’ll see.”

“Is this good?” Julia asked.

“That is the most perfect mound I’ve ever seen!” Courtney told her. “Okay, are you ready for the secret part?”

“Yes!”

“Um…so...”

“Do you wanna hang out with us and work here?” Courtney patted the towel beside her, and Violet shook her head. “You sure? I’m about to reveal a pretty cool secret…”

“No thanks,” Violet said with a light chuckle. “I’ll see you later.”

“Okay.” Courtney smiled again.

“Bye Violet!” Julia called, then clutched Courtney’s arm. “Show me show me!”

“Alright, pumpkin.”

/////

“Oh my god…” Raven groaned with delight, biting into a sugary, cream-filled donut. With a crispy outside and a soft, pillowy center, drizzled with the perfect amount of doce de leite. Heaven.

“You want me to leave you two alone, or…?” Juju teased, taking a bite of her pannacotta.

“Shut up, I’m having a moment,” Raven said.

“Yeah, I can tell. Let me know if you need a change of panties.”

Raven laughed and punched her lightly on the shoulder.

“Just let me enjoy the afternoon, bitch! I have two babies; I never get me time.”

“You have two nannies, too. Your whole life is me time,” Juju countered.

“Okay, do you know what it’s like managing two nannies and a housekeeper? Because that is _not_ easy.”

“No, can’t say I do. But if I want to know, I’ll be sure to ask Raja.”

Raven let out an indignant little shriek, then picked her donut up again.

“You’re my real friend,” she said to the pastry, taking another bite as Juju laughed beside her.

/////

“Hey, guys.” Alaska approached Courtney and Julia, who were still busy making tall, drippy sandcastles. 

“Look!” Julia cried, happily showing off her creation. 

“That’s amazing!”

“It’s a castle for a sand witch!”

“Sand witch?” Alaska laughed at the silly pun, while made Julia giggle. 

“Courtney taught me how to do this drippy thing, wanna see?”

“Totally.” Alaska knelt down, watching Julia drip the wet sand through her fingers, adding to her already towering castle. “That is a very cool technique.”

“I know,” Julia said, beaming and hugging Courtney around the waist. 

“Is there no end to your talent, Court?”

“I’m just trying to stay out of trouble,” Courtney laughed. 

“Trouble?” 

Courtney’s eyes shifted over to the nearby lounge chairs, where Bianca was sitting, oiled up, skin already glowing with a healthy bronze tan. She’d pulled the straps of her bathing suit down off her shoulders, giving Courtney an even better look at her cleavage. From this angle, she looked like a 50’s pinup girl, and all Courtney could think about was sinking her teeth into the smooth skin of her perfect thighs. 

Alaska followed Courtney’s gaze and let out a little chuckle. 

“Having some... self-control issues?”

“You could say that,” Courtney admitted, biting her lip. “But I’m trying to take precautions.”

Courtney wiggled her fingers, showing off her decadent stiletto nails, and Alaska laughed, shaking her head.

“Trust me, girl...those are not gonna stop you. But I wish you the best of luck.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Julia asked, head tilted curiously.

“Um, we’re talking about...the tickle monster!” Courtney grabbed her and began to tickle her, causing her to shriek with happy laughter.

/////

The fact that he had managed to slip away undetected should probably have made him feel bad, but honestly, Patrick only really felt ecstatic at the fact that he avoided an afternoon of beach activities and jet skis. He had made his way to the top of the boat, setting up so he could easily see and hear the entire party going on, in case Fame needed him. 

For now, however, he was beyond happy to just sit down, the budget his assistant had mailed him and one of the staff had kindly printed in hand along with a red pen, the sounds of everyone floating to him on the wind, as he got down to work.

/////

“Hey, lil bear…” Jinkx wrapped her arms around Adore’s shoulders from behind, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. “How are you, baby?”

“I’m good!” Adore swallowed her mouthful of paella, picking up a piece of fried calamari. “Trying to sober up so that I can ride on one of those sick jet skis.”

“Mmm, sounds fun.” Jinks settled down onto the bench beside Adore, adjusting her hat.

“You wanna join? They said that Courtney and I could do it after lunch.”

“Uh, no. Not really my thing. But I’ll be cheering you on.”

“Fair enough.” Adore took a huge bite of a shrimp pastel. 

“So...do you think we could have a little chat, just the two of us?” Jinkx asked, voice low. “When you’re done eating.”

Adore’s blood ran cold, unfinished pastel paused in mid-air. _Shit._

“Sure. I mean...I don’t know when I’ll be done, though. Did you see that spread? Ha ha,” Adore laughed weakly. 

“I know, it’s fucking awesome!” Detox agreed, devouring a bowl of moqueca like he needed it to live. 

“Right, but...look, I’ve really been wanting to talk to you, babe,” Jinkx tried again, tucking a lock of Adore’s hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah, too bad we don’t live together!” Adore joked. 

“Dore.” 

“Be right back, Imma go get seconds!” Adore jumped up from the table and raced back to the buffet. 

Jinkx let out a sigh, then saw Alaska glowering at her from across the beach. 

“Ugh, don’t start, I tried.” Jinkx knew Alaska couldn't hear her, but she still wanted to say the words.

“What?” Detox looked up from his plate.

“Nothing.”

/////

“Well that looks, complicated.” Fame took a sip of her drink, looking over at Raven.

She was standing in the water nearby, trying to get both of her twins to sit still on a big flat rock. They were dressed in crocheted mermaid costumes and giant ridiculous flower headbands. 

“Tanya! Smile for Mommy! _Smile!_ ” 

Detox stood by, snapping photos, the man clearly finding the entire thing beyond amusing. 

“You should see the shopping session.” Raja bit into a strawberry. “They had custom Dolce & Gabbana jackets.”

Fame shook her head. Her friend was truly delirious. She had always known that Raven would go completely overboard, but it was still somewhat unsettling to see toddlers that were only serving as playthings for their mother, though Fame would never dream of saying it. She loved Raja too much, and it was never wise to get in an argument with a business partner. Fame turned away from the beach, the amusement of toddlers in mermaid costumes already passed, as Courtney and Adore rode by on their jet skis. 

Raja watched Fame’s face fall. They hadn’t had a chance to discuss the fact that Courtney had showed up, both of them too busy, but Raja could see it as plain as day on Fame’s face that she was unhappy with the turn of events, though she was sure Fame would look exactly the same to anyone who hadn’t worked with her for more than a decade. Raja didn’t care about a lot of people, but she did care about Fame, the blonde somehow worming her way into her heart and staying there. 

“So, how are you holding up?”

“Holding up?” Fame bit her lip, so clearly lying it was almost pathetic. “I’m holding up amazingly.”

Raja smiled. “Don’t lie to me. I know you too well for that.”

Fame sighed. “I’m fine.”

“Just know that I’m here.” Raja touched Fame’s shoulder. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

/////

“Augh!” Courtney shrieked, as Adore rode by, dangerously close, spraying her with water. The two of them were tooling around the bay on jet skis, having beelined for them the second lunch was over. Adore could barely listen to the instructions, she was so anxious to get on.

“Is this what it would feel like to ride a motorcycle?” she yelled to Courtney.

“I think this is probably way more fun than a motorcycle!” Courtney shouted back. She sped up, chasing Adore around the boat, seeing Bianca standing on the dock, watching them, a drink in hand. 

“B, you’re missing out!” Adore called to her. “Too bad you’re so old and no fun at all!”

Bianca raised her middle finger. Courtney slowed her own jet ski, looking up at her with a cheeky grin.

“Wanna get on?” Courtney asked. 

“Uh, I don’t think so,” Bianca chuckled.

“Why… Ya scared?” Courtney revved the engine, riding in a slow circle, and Bianca smirked at her. She sucked down the last of her cocktail, setting her glass down and taking off her cover-up. 

“Scared...pffft,” she scoffed, slipping on a life jacket, handed to her by the steward trying to keep them all from killing themselves. “How the fuck am I supposed to do this, anyway?” 

The steward beckoned Courtney forward, helping support Bianca’s weight while she lowered herself down, hands gripping Courtney’s shoulders. 

Bianca eventually settled in just behind Courtney, pressed into her back. 

“It’s probably better to hold onto her waist,” the steward told her. 

Bianca swallowed, placing her hands around Courtney’s waist, feeling those abs under her hands. 

“Are you good?” Courtney asked. 

“I’m good.” She then let out a gasp as the jet ski lurched forward, Courtney accelerating quickly, causing her to hold on tighter. “Fucking hell!”

Courtney giggled, gunning it even faster, loving the feel of Bianca’s thighs gripping hers, arms now tightly wrapped around her waist, lips inches from her neck, where the hair was standing on end. The faster she went, the closer Bianca held her, and so she zipped around the bay like a demon out of hell.

Bianca’s heart pounded, cheeks feeling hot and flushed as she pressed close to Courtney, clinging to her. Why did she think this was a good idea? And why did Courtney always have to feel so fucking perfect in her arms? She cursed internally, kicking herself for letting her feelings run away with her. Honestly, it was unlikely that Courtney was thinking about her as anything more than an ex. Her best friend’s sister. 

Of course, then a hand reached down, gently squeezing her thigh, as Courtney asked, “Everything okay, B?”

“Ahem…Yeah. Everything’s fine. You’re an excellent driver.”

Courtney giggled, leaning back into her arms, and Bianca felt her icy heart melt a little. 

/////

“Almost seems fun.” Karl looked at the jet skis, the sounds of Adore’s screams carrying from the distance.

“Almost being the keyword.” Sutan laughed. “Remember when we went to Sunny Beach? In Bulgaria?”

“You almost died.”

“And who’s fault that was?”

Karl rolled his eyes. “No one forced you to drink a double whale and go swimming.”

Sutan smiled. “Everything seems like a good idea when you’re high on coke.” They were some of the last to make their way towards the boat, the two friends having spent time at the beach, looking for seashells for Sutans mom, Karl’s pockets filled with conchs of different shapes and sizes. Sutan threw an arm around Karl’s shoulder. “Thank god we don’t do that anymore, huh?”

“Yeah... Thank god.”

/////

“I like your bracelet.”

Violet looked up from her magazine, surprised etched into her features at Fame’s voice, the blonde standing behind her deck chair, a small smile on her perfect face. They had all returned to the boat, the giant ship now cruising through the water to whatever destination Fame planned for next.

“I…” Violet touched her bracelet. “I, umh. Thank you.” It was a thin golden band, the metal weaved together, and Violet had fallen in love with it the first time she had seen it.

“Where did you get it?”

“I found it at TILT.”

“Oh, so it’s vintage?”

Violet nodded. She was unsure why Fame was being so welcoming towards her, her mind briefly wondering if Sutan had asked Fame to keep an eye on her, but that didn’t make sense.

Violet stood up, ready to respond to Fame’s question, when her world turned dark.

/////

Courtney climbed out of the hot tub and onto the deck, muscles loose and relaxed. The evening air had turned chilly, sun low in the sky, and she shivered. 

“Need a towel?”

Bianca caught her eye, giving a half smile, unable to stop thinking about their jet ski ride. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Courtney hugged her arms, and Bianca stepped forward with a large beach towel from the shelf, wrapping it around her shoulders. 

The gesture was more intimate than she’d planned. She looked into Courtney’s eyes, lashes wet with tiny beads of water, and gulped. But at the same time, she didn’t really want to look away. 

And it appeared that she wasn’t the only one, Courtney holding her gaze, an inscrutable smile playing at the corners of her mouth. 

“Violet!” 

A sudden shriek pierced the air, Fame’s voice ringing out, snapping both Bianca and Courtney out of their little daze. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets a check-up, Fame gets birthday shots, and Courtney gets a visit.

“Violet.”

Violet recognised the voice, the baritone the only reason she wasn’t fully freaking out as a hand oh so gently touching her cheek.

“Violet, wake up darling.”

Violet opened her eyes, only catching a glimpse of blue before she had to close them again, wincing in pain. The sun was too bright, the light almost white with it’s blinding.

“Don’t move too much.” Violet felt Sutan move her head slightly, a shirt getting shoved under her to give her support, Violet briefly trying to remember what brand Sutan had worn. “You just fainted.” She really hoped it wasn’t his vintage Ralph Lauren.

“Are we still on the yacht?” 

“Yes.”

Violet swallowed, her throat painfully dry.

“How long was I out?” 

“Only for a minute or two.” Sutan was still holding Violet’s face, the man quickly calling for someone to bring some water. 

Violet really hoped everyone wasn’t looking. That would be beyond embarrassing, her stomach still curling with shame whenever she remembered that Adore had seen her throw up the day before. Courtney was somewhat okay, and for a minute Violet almost hoped the blonde was near. They had seen each other in so many degrading and frankly horrible positions that Courtney was one of the few people Violet rarely felt ashamed around. 

“How are you feeling? Did you hit your head?”

Violet shook her head slightly, holding her breath for a moment as she waited, but thankfully nothing hurt. Violet heard voices, someone, maybe Fame, giving Sutan a glass of water.

“Try to sit up, sweetheart.”

Violet nodded, opening her eyes, her cheeks instantly going red as she saw that she was surrounded not only by Sutan and Fame, but also Raja, Juju, Alaska, Courtney, and worst of all. Bianca. Sutan helped her up, his hand on her back keeping her secure as she took the water, slowly sipping at it.

“Anything hurt?” 

Violet took a deep breath, slowly focusing on each part of her body, one limb at a time like she had learned at the Academy whenever she had taken a nasty fall. Start from the top, and work your way done.

“I’m fine.”

“What happened?” Alaska looked worried, the blonde often being so much kinder than Violet felt like she deserved.

“I think...” If Violet was honest, she had no idea. “It must be heat stroke...” It was the only thing she could think of. It had happened once before, in Indonesia, Sutan, Raja, Raven and her caught in a jeep for almost an hour because a Komodo Dragon had blocked the road.

“Let’s get you to our room, okay?”

Violet nodded, beyond thankful that Sutan was going to take her away from it all. 

What she didn’t notice however, was Fame, who was walking away decisively, making a beeline for the crew for the number to the nearest hospital. 

/////

Sutan sat up, surprised when he heard a knock on the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, though Raja had sent him a look when he had walked off with Violet, Sutan quickly but resolutely declining his twin’s offer for help. He knew Violet, and he knew that what she needed most of all right now was rest and to be alone, though he desperately wished he could smoke, Violet laying on the lounge chair of their balcony, slowly drinking the water had forced on her. 

He squeezed Violet’s thigh, getting up and walking over to the door, opening it with a puzzled expression. 

Fame pushed inside, followed by Bianca and a man that Sutan didn’t recognize. 

“Where is she?”

“What the hell is going on?” Sutan asked, relieved that he’d closed to door to the balcony to protect Violet from this onslaught. 

“This is Doctor Dias.” Fame gestured vaguely. “I had him helicoptered in. He’s going to check on your girlfriend.”

“Why?”

“Because something is obviously wrong, Sutan.” 

“Violet already told us it was a heat stroke-”

“It’s 75 degrees! It wasn’t heat stroke!”

“She probably knows her body better than you do, Fame.” 

“You are such an idiot sometimes,” Fame said. “Just let the doctor check her over.”

“Fine.” Sutan threw up his hands. “He can talk to her, but you both need to leave. Especially you-” he pointed at Bianca. “What are you even doing here?” 

Bianca shrugged, sitting down on the bed. “Blondie asked me.”

“She speaks Spanish,” Fame explained, and Sutan realised Fame probably expected Bianca to translate for the doctor.

“Bianca?” Sutan rolled his eyes. “I’d say barely.” Sutan was growing more and more tired, a headache threatening to break through. Fame had a tendency to oversell Bianca, attributing more skills to their shared friend than she deserved, and normally he didn’t mind, but right now it was just.. bad. “You do realise that this is Brazil, right? They don’t even speak Spanish here.”

“Potato, potahto,” Fame waved her hand. “Where is Violet?”

“Sir, if I could just see the patient,” Dr. Dias ventured kindly. In perfect English, Sutan was sure to note. 

“Yes, sorry about that, I just need to-”

“This is a nice room, Tan.” Bianca lay down on the bed, stretching languidly. Sutan wanted to punch her, her smug satisfaction for once not as endlessly amusing as he usually found it, but instead infuriatingly annoying. “Not as nice as my room upstairs, but pretty good. Have you tried the-”  

“Get out! Both of you, _now_!” 

Fame opened her mouth, aghast, a hand pressed dramatically to her heart. 

“Sutan!”

“You both know how uncomfortable Violet will be with this entire situation.” Sutan didn’t normally raise his voice, especially not at these women, but they were dancing on his very last nerve. “This isn’t the time for either of you to be petty bitches.” Sutan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Thank you for calling the doctor, I’m sure he’ll do his job just fine without your supervision. So please leave. Now.”

“Come on, blondie,” Bianca said, pulling Fame to the door. “Party’s over. Tan found his balls.”

“Did you hear him shout at me?” Fame asked her, indigent, and Bianca laughed.

“Yeah, we kinda deserved it…”  

Sutan let out a relieved sigh as the door shut behind them. 

“Sorry about that, doctor. Do you mind waiting a moment while I talk to my girlfriend? I want to make sure she’s okay with all this.”

/////

“How are you feeling?”

“Okay...” Violet sighed. The doctor had taken her vitals, drawing blood, asking routine questions and noting down her answers, and for the first time, Violet was genuinely scared. She had heard the entire argument through the door, Sutan standing up for her so fiercely she was sure she would have jumped him if they had been alone. She had wanted to believe it was a heatstroke, but no matter how little she liked it, Fame was right. It wasn’t normal for her body to act like this. 

“Come lie with me?” Sutan obliged straight away, Violet curling into his arms in the fresh linen on their bed, his hand running up and down her back, broad strokes and the sound of his heartbeat calming her down. 

“I’m sure you’ll be just fine lovely eyes.” Sutan kissed her hair. 

/////

Adore found the room first. A fully-stocked bar tucked away on one of the lower decks, with a dance floor, epic sound system, strobe lights and a fabulous disco ball. So she and Courtney began to blast pop songs from their college days, those long ago times of the early 2010s. 

Karl arrived next, attracted by the delicate melody of Britney’s “Work Bitch,” immediately taking over as DJ, followed by Jinkx and Alaska, who seemed like they were in the mood to just let go and have some fun after the stress of chasing Adore down all day. Raven, never one to be left out, came soon after, dragging Juju along with her. Detox and Raja joined as soon as their kids were asleep, quickly getting into the festive spirit, shouting out song recommendations to Karl. 

By the time Bianca and Fame walked in, the party was in full swing. Drinks flowing, dancing, shrieking laughter. Fame was just about to scold her friends for the raucousness - there were people trying to sleep, she was sure - but then Karl spotted her and screamed, “BIRTHDAY GIRL!”

The entire room erupted into cheers, pulling Fame onto the dance floor, giving her drinks and lavishing her with all the attention she could ever dream of. She laughed and let Raja spin her, supposing that the lecture could wait awhile. 

What was the harm of a little noise, anyway?

Bianca watched her friend twirl and dance, smiling. She was glad that Fame was having a good time. Firstly, because it was her birthday and she deserved to have fun and second, because then the rest of them could relax. As Patrick always said, happy wife, happy life, and things were simply easier and better when Fame was happy.

“Hey! Need a refill?” Adore held up a bottle of tequila, giggling. 

“I’m still working on this one, thanks.” Bianca grinned at her sister. “Come here.”

Adore basked in the affection, letting Bianca put her arms around her waist, lean a head on her shoulder. 

“I love you, kiddo.”

“Are you drunk?” Adore asked, grinning down at her big sister. “Or dying? What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, I just love you. Do I need a fucking reason to say that?”

Adore laughed, hugging her back.

“Absolutely not. I’m very lovable.”

“That you are. Little shit.”

Adore giggled again, taking a swig directly from the tequila bottle. 

“Classy.”

“Always!” she agreed, then realized that Bianca’s attention had been diverted. She followed her eyes, landing quickly on Courtney on the dance floor.

The blonde was currently engaged in a very provocative dance with Raven to Rihanna’s “S&M.” Adore turned back to her sister, saw the way her eyes were glazing over, glued Courtney’s every move. She kissed the top of Bianca’s head, making a secret wish for those two to get their shit together once and for all. 

/////

Courtney tossed and turned in her bed, drifting in and out of a fitful sleep. The humidity was making it impossible for her to relax. Well, the humidity and the tension that had been building for days, now coiled in her abdomen like a spring. 

A sharp knock on her door sounded, making her sit up straight. She stumbled out of bed, grabbing a blanket from the chair on her way, both confused by the middle of the night interruption and not at all confused. 

As she opened the door, her stomach filled with butterflies. Bianca stood in the hall, hair loose and blowing in the ocean breeze, in bare feet and a flimsy nightgown. 

They stared at each other for a long, heated moment, eyes locked, barely breathing. 

Then, it all seemed to happen at once. Courtney took a step backward, dropping her blanket to the floor. Bianca lunged forward to grab her face, crashing their lips together in a desperate, heated kiss - unleashing the passion she’d been holding back all week, a moan leaving the back of her throat. 

Courtney’s hands were everywhere. Sliding over Bianca’s full tits, down the sides of her torso, cupping her ass. She pulled at the nightie, ripping it up over Bianca’s head, hands moving back to her smooth, heated skin. 

She gripped the back of Bianca’s thighs and lifted her up, smiling at the little yelp that left Bianca’s throat as she tightened her legs around Courtney’s waist. 

“I got you,” Courtney said, gazing up at her. 

Fuck, she was even stronger than she looked. Bianca relaxed a little, realizing that she wasn’t going to fall. Courtney then turned around, walking towards the bed and tossing Bianca down, eyes still locked on hers. Bianca’s heart raced, lips and thighs both parting instinctually, chest heaving with desire. 

Courtney crawled forward, hovering over her on all fours, sliding a hand up her thigh, looking into her eyes, pupils so dilated that they looked nearly black in the moonlight. She brushed a teasing kiss over Bianca’s mouth and started to lift her head away, when Bianca grasped a handful of her hair and pulled her down for another, deep and messy, relaxing into it as Courtney’s body pressed her into the mattress.

Their legs now tangled together, Bianca arched up against Courtney’s thigh, gripping her hips so tightly that she was sure to leave marks. When Courtney flexed against her, Bianca let out a hoarse whimper. Courtney began to trail a row of teasing kisses down her neck, grinding harder against her, feeling how wet she was getting. She inched her fingers down, when Bianca’s eyes flew open.

“Get away from my pussy with those claws, ma’am.”

The _nails_. Courtney stifled a laugh.

“Shit, sorry.” 

Courtney pushed her legs open wider and crawled down to kneel between them. She could see how glistening wet she was, arching up, demanding attention. Courtney raked the tips of her nails lightly down her stomach, making her shiver.

“Those things are terrifying,” Bianca said, watching her through half-lidded eyes. 

Courtney flashed a smirk up at her, placing a tender kiss just below her bellybutton, then lower, and lower. 

“This better?”

“Much.” Bianca’s voice was low and husky, heart racing as Courtney continued her slow journey down. When she couldn’t stand it one second longer, she threaded her hands into her hair and pushed her head down. 

The second Courtney’s tongue came in contact with Bianca’s clit, her head fell back against the pillows, a relieved groan falling from her lips. God, it had been so long. Those bicurious trophy wives were perfectly fun for casual encounters, but they had nothing on a real lesbian. Bianca gasped as Courtney’s tongue swirled around, slowly and carefully bringing her to the brink. 

Courtney wrapped her arms around Bianca’s thighs, looking up at her face, head thrown back, lips parted, eyes shut. 

“Is this why you came tonight, B?” She placed a soft kiss on Bianca’s tender inner thigh. “Is this what you wanted?”

A breathy “yeah” was all Bianca could manage. Courtney smiled and licked her lips, relishing the taste of her, before returning to the task at hand, paying close attention to the changes in her breathing, the way her body arched, sense memory reminding her of exactly what Bianca liked as she flicked a tongue over her clit. 

Her first orgasm was quiet, blissful sighs and breathy whimpers, fingers tangled in Courtney’s hair, as Courtney lapped her up like dessert, tongue soft against her. She waited patiently for Bianca’s body to slow down before going in for more, sucking on her clit, one hand reaching up to toy with her nipple. She knew what Bianca really wanted, and had half a mind to chew off a couple of those awful nails, but unfortunately, they weren’t budging. 

She slid to the side of the bed, smiling at Bianca’s whine, reaching over into her open suitcase and coming up with exactly what she was looking for: a Magic Wand. 

Bianca lifted herself up on her elbows, dark eyes hooded with lust. 

“Wow, you’re not messing around.”

“Nope.” Courtney twirled the Wand in her hand, giggling. “You ready?”

“Uh huh...” 

Courtney laid down beside Bianca, turning her face and licking her mouth open, plunging a tongue inside. She flipped the Magic Wand on, letting it rest lightly against Bianca’s clit. 

Bianca arched against the vibrator, vision going blurry as Courtney began to swirl a tongue around her nipple. Her fingers dug deep into Courtney arm, a string of whimpers and then curses falling from her lips. Every time she got close, Courtney changed the speed, keeping her on the edge, driving her crazy until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

She moaned, pulling hard on Courtney’s hair, suddenly not satisfied with this passive role. She flipped them over, pushing Courtney’s legs open with her thigh, grinding down against her, rolling her hips faster and faster. She pulled the vibrator out from between them, turning it off and then tossing it aside, bearing down. 

Sparks raced through her body as their wet pussies rubbed against each other. Courtney was fingering her nipples, arching up into her, and Bianca bit down hard on her shoulder, sucked bruises into her skin. Branding her. _Mine_.

“Fuck,” Bianca groaned as she came once again, slowing her movements to the pace of her throbbing cunt, sticky wetness mixing as she rutted against her. 

She rode out the last aftershocks, then collapsed on top of Courtney, a sweaty mess, face buried in a cloud of blonde hair. Courtney trailed her nails up her back, round and round, making circles on her damp skin. 

As if by instinct, Bianca’s mouth moved to Courtney’s neck, sucking on her pulse point, bruising the tender flesh, a hand snaking down to find her core, warm and wet. 

“Oh, god, B…” Courtney whined as Bianca began to stroke her slowly, toy with her in that devilish way she had. 

Whimpering with increased urgency now, Courtney arched up, pulse beating frantically as she begged for more friction, more pressure, more heat. 

But Bianca’s movements were languid. Intentionally taking her sweet time, a soft tongue chasing her biting kisses, keeping Courtney wracked with pleasure, toes curled. She didn’t even mind those fucking nails digging into her shoulders, every scratch showing her the effect she was having on Courtney’s body as made her way down. Her tongue trailed lazy circles over her golden skin, still salty from the ocean. 

She brushed her lips gently over Courtney’s clit, blowing hot air against her, holding her hips down as she strained and arched. 

Suddenly, Courtney summoned all of her strength and flipped them over using just her thighs. She knelt above Bianca’s face, the look of surprise on her face almost as good as the feeling of her hot, plush mouth, the triumph of being in control. 

Bianca’s arms circled her thighs, holding them open, mouth open and ready, a thrill rushing through her as Courtney’s hips rolled against her, grinding against her tongue, hot and messy and dripping wet. Her frantic movements set the pace, and Bianca kept up, tongue seeking her out, enthusiastically devouring her. 

One of Bianca’s hands slid up, thumb brushing against Courtney’s nipple, and she groaned in pleasure, hips moving faster, her own hand moving to her other breast, pinching her nipple as she rode Bianca’s face. 

Before long, Courtney’s thighs were shaking. As strong as she was, she was having trouble supporting her own weight in this state, whimpers bubbling up from the back of her throat, close to the edge, biting down on her lip so hard that she tasted blood.

All it took was a gentle push to get her onto her back, so that Bianca could take back the reins, finishing her off slowly, leisurely. Swirling her tongue, unbearably soft, as Courtney bucked and moaned, begging for more. Bianca lifted her head, just one finger toying with her as she looked at her face, eyes rolled back, mouth open in a silent scream. Bianca smiled, still watching as her tongue caressed Courtney’s swollen clit, eliciting a guttural moan, another gush of wetness that Bianca licked up greedily.

“Please B...oh god...I…” Courtney let out another broken moan, knuckles white from her tight grip on the sheets. 

“I lied,” Bianca murmured against her, breathing her in deeply. “ _This_ is the reason I came here.” 

She sucked harder, tongue circling faster, coaxing Courtney through wave after wave, passion engulfing her like a tsunami, leaving her gasping for breath, wrung out, her whole body unravelling as she melted into the bed. 

It didn’t matter how much time had gone by. In that moment, Bianca knew that Courtney was hers entirely. She inhaled the scent of sweet victory, lips brushing against her, before rolling off, curled on her side, watching Courtney slowly regain her composure. 

“ _Fuck_.”

Bianca chuckled, sliding a hand across her abdomen, the newly formed 6-pack that had been taunting her all week. 

“Your body is just…”

Courtney turned toward her, a smile tugging at her lips, eyes still half-closed with exhaustion. 

“You like it?”

“Hell yeah,” Bianca replied.

“I thought you’d like me better dainty.”

“I thought so too, but...shit.”

Courtney giggled, lacing their fingers together.

“These, on the other hand?” Bianca lifted her hand, scowling at those dreaded nails. “These are a hate crime.”

“They were supposed to keep me from misbehaving,” Courtney explained. 

“Oops.”

Courtney laughed again, turning to the side to face her, eyes soft and shining. They didn’t speak for awhile, simply enjoyed the quiet intimacy of the moment, naked and spent, curled together. 

“B?”

“Yeah?” Bianca brushed another kiss against Courtney’s lips, pulling her closer by the waist.

Courtney allowed herself a few more moments of gentle affection before clearing her throat and sitting up slightly, propped against the pillows. She carded her scandalous nails through Bianca’s hair, watching her long lashes flutter. 

“Um…”

“Yeah? What’s up?” Bianca asked again. 

“Should we...talk about what this means?”

“Why, you moving back to New York?” Bianca retorted. Courtney’s hand stopped moving in her hair and she immediately regretted the sarcastic tone. _Shit._

There was a long pause, and then Courtney muttered, “Forget it,” withdrawing her hand. 

Bianca couldn’t bear to look up, to see the hurt that she knew would be in her eyes. What the fuck was wrong with her? Why did she have to destroy this moment? 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Okay.”

“I just...didn’t think anything had changed for you, so-”

“You’re right. It hasn’t.” 

Bianca felt like she was swallowing a mouthful of sawdust as the reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. Courtney wasn’t hers anymore. She had her own life, her own career. This was just a fling. And as much as Bianca wanted to get on her knees and beg her to come back, she knew that wasn’t the answer. 

Courtney finally managed to catch her eye, saw how sorry she really was. She swallowed down her own pain, her own spoiled fantasies of what this was going to be, and offered her hand, palm up. 

“Just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page.”

“Right.” Bianca took her hand, tried to be grateful for what they had, instead of angry about what she was losing, once again. Tried to pretend, for a little while, that things were different. That this was a new beginning instead of the same old tune. 

She held onto Courtney’s hand, thumb rubbing her palm, until she heard Courtney’s breathing even out, and then gave her one final squeeze. One last kiss, soft, against her cheek. 

It would be better if they woke up alone. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another less than perfect day in paradise.

Taking a morning walk on the deck was probably not amongst Violet’s brightest ideas, but she had needed to move, the gym of the yacht too much of a meeting place that she wanted to risk going there. She couldn’t bump into anyone, least of all Fame and Bianca, anger still swirling low in her belly when she thought of their behavior the day before. It was raining lightly, but Violet only welcomed it as she paced back and forth, wishing with her entire heart that she could go for a run, when her phone buzzed, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“Hello?”

Violet tried to focus on her breathing, in and out, in and out. “So... What’s wrong with me? Am I going to die?” 

Violet had wanted to take the call on her own, too afraid to look at Sutan in case she was told she had something life threatening, her brain already considering everything from cancer to high blood pressure.

“No, Miss Chachki. You’re pregnant.”

Violet froze. “... What?”

/////

Fame sipped her juice, the freshly-squeezed fruit somehow bitter in her mouth as she looked at Courtney. She’d woken up before sunrise, thirsty and a bit restless, and decided to take a little stroll so as not to disturb Patrick. 

It was close to 5 am when she saw Bianca, climbing the stairs back up to their rooms, barely dressed but for a skimpy nightgown. She was holding it closed, the fabric clearly torn. Fame hid behind a pillar, heart racing, realizing that there was only one room on the lower deck that she would be coming from at this hour. 

And this morning, she was missing from breakfast. But Courtney was there, of course, and Fame eyed her suspiciously as she helped Julia make a plate. Were those marks on her body there the day before?

“Do you need anything, love?” Fame looked at Patrick, her husband giving her a quick glaze of confusion before he followed her gaze, an expression of understanding and resignation in his face.

“An eclair?”

“Coming right up.” Fame stood, and she felt her stomach drop when she saw the marks she had spotted up close, Courtney’s neck and chest badly covered in foundation, what Fame could see of her hips marked with the faint fingertip bruises Fame knew so very well as Bianca’s.

“Courtney.” Fame smiled, sliding on her best pleasant expression. 

“Oh. Hi.”

“I hope you’re not running yourself too hard, dear. I know your new schedule is very very busy.”

“It’s not too bad, thanks-”

“I’m glad.” Fame took the pastry Patrick had requested, placing a firm hand on Courtney’s shoulder. “You have to take care of yourself. You wouldn’t want anyone to think those bruises didn’t come from working.”

Courtney shrank away from Fame’s intense gaze, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks.

“Um…”

Fame smiled, releasing her, and Courtney took a step back. 

/////

Adore was pretending to sleep. 

It wasn’t the first time, either. One of her primary avoidance tactics, the way she repeatedly got out of Serious Talks, most especially the latest Serious Talk. Because even if they were desperate to talk to her, eventually Alaska would have to go to work. Or Jinkx would have a meeting at the foundation. Or both of them would give up and go to breakfast. So it usually worked. Mostly because, she did have a tendency to stay up late and sleep in, burrowed under the covers in a tight ball. That’s where the whole “Li’l Bear” nickname came from. Her hibernating, her ability to sleep through all manner of noise and continue to dream away.

It wasn’t working today.

Today, Jinkx and Alaska were having a literal argument, right over her head, about whether or not she was asleep. 

“...this is getting ridiculous, Jinkx!”

“Shh! Keep your voice down.”

“Why?”

“Because, Bear’s sleeping.”

“Are you kidding me? No, she’s not. She fucking pretending, and you’re indulging her, and it’s-”

“Lasky, please calm down-”

“-a complete joke! She’s not asleep! I know you’re not asleep, Adore!”

The last one was right in Adore’s ear, and she could hear Jinkx then grabbing her hand, or her face, something to make the bed bounce.

“Alaska, stop it.”

Adore would have laughed if she wasn’t feeling so guilty. 

“I will not! This has gone on way too long, and it ends right now.” She jumped back onto the bed, climbing on top of Adore and shaking her vigorously. “TIME TO GET UP!”

“Alaska!”

Adore groaned. She’d put up a valiant effort, but she supposed that finally, the reckoning had arrived. Time for the Talk. So she cranked her eyes open slowly, adding a dramatic yawn for emphasis. She was met with the sight of Alaska glowering down at her. 

“Morning,” she croaked, in her best sleepy voice. 

“Good morning!” Alaska plastered on a big fake smile and a chipper, only slightly scary, voice. “Didja sleep well?”

Adore sat up, flashed Alaska her best doe eyes, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. 

“I did, actually.”

“Great. We need to talk.”

“Can I get coffee first?” 

“Of cours-” Jinkx began, but was soundly cut off.

“No!”

“Alaska,” Jinkx tried again.

“I said no! I’ve had enough. Time’s up. We’re talking, now.” 

Adore nodded, biting her lip. 

“Okay,” she said. Her voice was small. She already knew what was coming, and so she tried to brace herself, blinking back tears, ready for her world to come crashing down.  

“Are you okay?” Jinkx asked softly. An arm slid around Adore’s waist, and she nodded, letting Jinkx kiss her on the temple.

“Oh, for _fuck’s_ sake!”

“Alaska, take a breath!” Jinkx commanded sternly. “Okay?” 

Alaska crossed her arms. 

“I’m sorry,” Adore said, a tear slipping down her cheek. “I know it’s my fault, but I didn’t want...I wasn’t ready for-”

“I know, baby.” 

Jinkx held her, comforting as ever. But she wasn’t the one Adore needed to apologize to.

“I really am sorry, Alaska. I know I’ve been driving you nuts, and I don’t know why, probably because I know what you’re about to say and I didn’t want to hear it.”

Alaska had softened a bit, now seeming more exhausted than angry. 

“And what am I gonna say?” 

“You want kids. You and Jinkx want to have kids, and, and it’s gonna change everything, and I-” Adore’s voice broke. 

Alaska sighed. 

“Dore...you’re right, I do want kids. I do. But...it doesn’t have to change things. I mean...not the big things.”

“Of course it does! I’m not exactly parent material, Alaska.”

“Well...look, I just need you to be honest with us. No one is asking you to commit right this second, but we just need to know how you feel. And even if you don’t want to be like, a primary caregiver, or whatever...that doesn’t mean that we can’t figure this out. It doesn’t mean that you won’t still have a place in our family, in our life. But we need to _talk_ about it.”

“What place would that be? Mommy’s crazy girlfriend?”

“Maybe,” Jinkx laughed. “Would that be so bad?”

“We actually had another idea,” Alaska ventured. 

“You did?”

“Yeah. I mean...and listen, we just started to look into this. But it seems like the most obvious choice for us is surrogacy, right? I mean, we’d need donor sperm anyway-”

“Gross.” Adore wrinkled her nose.

“And neither me or Jinkx are like...you know...spring chickens. So it makes sense to have a vibrant, beautiful, younger woman carry the baby.” She tucked a lock of Adore’s messy dark hair behind her ear, flashing her a smile. 

“Okay,” Adore said, a little puzzled, until her brain caught up with Alaska’s words and she inhaled sharply. “Wait, do you mean _me?!_ ”

“Don’t you think you’d make a beautiful baby?” Alaska asked, still smiling.

Adore felt like she’d been hit by a mack truck, pancaked on the ground. She turned to Jinkx, panic all over her face.

“Is that true? You guys want me to-oh god…” She felt sick.

“No! I mean, not unless you want,” Jinkx said quickly. “It was just an idea, forget about it-”

“Jinkx!” Alaska cried, horrified at how immediately she’d back down. “What the _fuck?!_ ”

“Well, she’s obviously not into it-”

“So it’s just immediately off the table?!” 

“Uh...yeah? Bodily autonomy, and all that?” Jinkx replied calmly.

Alaska leapt off the bed, her face a picture of fury. 

“So, no discussion?! Subject closed?!” She had her hands on her hips, practically stomping her foot.

“Alaska, stop it. You’re being a brat.”

“ _I’m_ being a brat? Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” 

Adore had never seen Alaska look so utterly betrayed, so absolutely full of rage, eyes practically blazing as she shoved her feet into sandals and stormed out of the room. But not before shouting from the doorway. 

“God, you are both so fucking selfish!” She wrenched open the door, slamming it behind her, the sound making Adore jump, tears rolling faster down her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, Jinkxy,” Adore cried, letting the redhead hold her and rock her. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. She’ll cool off. I think maybe she’d just...I don’t know, convinced herself that this was a sure thing. But obviously that’s crazy. It’s your body.”

“I just don’t think I can do that, it’s-”

“Okay! That’s okay. Don’t even...don’t give it another thought, okay? It was just an idea. I never wanted you to feel any kind of pressure. It’s...kind of why I haven’t forced the issue more.”

Adore nodded, still feeling wretched and guilty. 

“Listen, why don’t you just take it easy today? Don’t worry about Alaska; I’ll handle her. Go have fun with Courtney. It’s your vacation, and I know you miss her, so…”

“I really am sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Thank you for talking to us. I wish it hadn’t gone all...haywire. But, what are you gonna do, right?”

Adore nodded, unsure of what to say, if there was anything she could say to make things better. So she just laid her head on Jinkx’ shoulder, sighing.

/////

Courtney had hurried from breakfast as fast as she could after that horrible exchange with Fame. She shivered, thinking about how those icy gray eyes had bored into her. Made her sure that Fame knew exactly what happened, but not sure why that fact made her so wildly uncomfortable.

Had Bianca talked to her? It wasn’t out of the question, but when Bianca wasn’t at breakfast, she kind of assumed that she was still sleeping. That what had happened last night would remain between the two of them. That maybe things would be a bit awkward for awhile but eventually, they’d get over it. 

But if Bianca had talked to Fame, somehow riling her up to the point where she had practically threatened Courtney at breakfast...did that mean she was angry? Why was she angry?

Courtney needed badly to talk to someone, if only to quiet the voices spiraling in her head. 

_COURTNEY: Hey baby. Are you awake? Can you come to my room?_

Eyes on her phone, Courtney nearly crashed into Violet as she rushed down the stairs to her room. Thank _god_ , another human who presumably didn’t hate her. 

“Vi!” Courtney grabbed Violet, hugging her tightly. “I didn’t see you at breakfast, but I’m so glad you’re up and about!” Courtney released Violet. “Oh my god, you’re not gonna believe what just happened to me-” Courtney suddenly stopped talking when she really saw Violet, who was soaked in water and shivering. “Violet, are you okay?”

“No, no I’m not.” 

Courtney couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Violet not okay? Something had to be seriously wrong, Violet usually like an ice wall of denial about her true feelings.

“What’s going on-”

“I’m pregnant.”

It took Courtney a moment to process what she said. 

“What?!” Courtney threw out her arms. “You’re _what?!_ ”

“Not so loud!” Violet looked around, clearly paranoid. “The walls might have ears.”

Courtney understood instantly. “Here. Come here.” She opened the door to her room and pulled them inside. “Talk to me.”

Violet shook her head slightly, and Courtney realised she’d have to push more. 

“What are you feeling?”

“I don’t know.” Violet pulled at the dress she was wearing, her fingers tugging on the hem. “I don’t, I didn’t believe the doctor at first.” Violet began breathing faster. “I’m on the pill, it shouldn’t be possible, I don’t, I don’t know-””

Courtney could see Violet’s flushed cheeks, her sweaty forehead, the way she scratched at her neck, now taking gasping breaths. 

“Violet, it’s okay.” Courtney put a hand on her shoulder. “Try to breathe.”

Violet pressed a hand on her own neck, clearly trying to calm down. Courtney wracked her brain, trying to remember what Bianca did when this happened to her, but her memory was fuzzy. 

“Do you want me to call Sutan?”

Violet’s hand flew to her mouth, a small gagging sound coming from the back of her throat.

“Okay! Okay! Maybe not!” Courtney guided Violet to the bed, sitting beside her. Ready to grab Violet’s hair at any moment if the other actually vomited. She could hear her rapid, shallow breaths, and realized that breathing was the most important thing at the moment. “Just... breathe, okay? Breathe with me. Can you do that?” 

“I don’t know… I don’t know what to do.”

“Just trust me.”

Violet took one shaky breath, then another, following Courtney’s rhythm. 

“There you go! That’s so good. A few more, okay?”

Finally, when her chest was rising and falling in a natural rhythm, Violet removed her hand from her mouth. She then spoke again, with the tiniest voice in the world.

“The doctor asked all these questions, trying to figure out how far along I am, and I just.. I have no idea…” Violet was clearly trying to stay calm, trying so hard to fight her panic. “It might be 2, almost 3 months Courtney.”

Courtney froze, just for a second. Three months was very far in a pregnancy you didn’t even know you had.

“I’ve missed periods all my life, so I never thought it was…” 

“Listen, you don’t have to figure that out today.” Courtney gently ran a hand through Violet’s wet locks. “Can you take another deep breath?”

“Mmh.” Violet took a slow, deep breath, looking at Courtney, trying to copy her. 

“That was good.” Courtney smiled, Violet’s fingers returning to her dress, tugging at the edge. “How are you feeling? Do you need some water?”

Violet nodded, but when Courtney tried to stand up, she pulled her back down.

“No!” Violet’s eyes widened, only just realizing what Courtney getting water would actually mean. “Sorry… Sorry.”

“That’s okay. I’m here.”

Violet nodded again, slowly releasing her grip and letting Courtney go get the water for her. 

“Here. Try to drink it slowly.” 

Violet took a few sips before speaking again, still sounding small and lost. “What am I supposed to tell Sutan?”

“You don’t have to tell him anything. Not until you’re ready.”

“I can’t lie to him!” Violet exclaimed, then stopped, took another deep breath, and continued in a softer voice. “I want to tell him, I want... I wish... I wish he was here but.. This is terrifying, Courtney. “

Violet bit her lip, and Courtney waited for her to continue, rubbing her back in what she hoped was a soothing manner. 

“There’s this thing growing inside of me, inside my body, an actual-” Violet looked like she was about to vomit. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, well...human bodies are fuckin’ weird.” Courtney said, praying that she could get a laugh out of her. 

“I’m sorry for putting this on you..” Violet smiled weakly, putting a hand on Courtney’s leg. “It’s not fair, but... Thank you.”

“Don’t be sorry. I can’t imagine how overwhelmed you are right now. I’m glad I was here.”

Violet nodded. “Seems like this vacation really is our own personal version of hell, huh?” 

Courtney had a flash of Fame and her cold, murderous eyes. 

“Mmh. I just narrowly avoided being Fame’s homicide victim at breakfast.”

“Oh god, why?”

“I...have a theory, but...” Courtney shook her head. “It’s not important.”

Violet took another sip of her water, then offered, “If my mother suddenly shows up, we’ll know this actually is hell.” 

It was the first time Courtney had ever heard Violet mention her mother, and she made sure to take note, that offhand comment somehow speaking volumes. 

“Well, let’s hope that doesn’t happen, then.”

Violet smiled and touched Courtney’s arm. 

“Thank you, I... just... Thank you.”

“Are you gonna be okay?” Courtney asked gently. 

“Mmh.” Violet nodded. “I can’t believe I let my Saint Laurent get soaked. I really hope the fabric doesn’t shrink.” 

“Aaand, she’s back.”

Violet smiled and stood, slightly wobbly. Courtney jumped up to give her some support. 

“I know you won’t but... Please don’t tell anyone?” Violet asked, her eyes looking a little bit misty.

“I’m a vault.” Courtney promised. “Here, I’ll help you to your room.”

Violet looked almost ashamed, but took Courtney’s hand anyway. 

“Thank you...”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet copes, Adore vents, Courtney soothes, Alaska pouts, Raven retaliates, and Fame feels sorry for herself.

Sutan opened the door to their room with his elbow. He was carrying a tray of breakfast, steaming hot tea, freshly squeezed juice and a bowl of oatmeal with apple chunks neatly lined around the edges. Patrick had chuckled at the precision Sutan had used to cut up the apples, but he knew Violet, and knew that it was the type of things his girlfriend cared about if she had to be tempted into eating. Sutan walked into the room, expecting to find Violet in the bed or the shower, but instead she was sitting sideways in a chair, curled up on herself and watching the ocean outside, her brown eyes following the rise and fall of the water.

“Lovely eyes?” 

“Mmh.” Violet looked up, and Sutan felt a surge in his stomach. She looked like she had been crying, though he could also see that she had attempted to hide it, her hair still damp from what he hoped was a shower and not the morning rain.

“We missed you at breakfast.”

Sutan put the tray down on the bedside table. Violet was acting strange, and it was unnerving to see her sit in a chair, watching nothing, her hands not working at anything. Violet was always busy, sketching, beading, embroidering or even crocheting if there was nothing else, so this was worryingly out of character.  “Are you okay?” Sutan sat down on the bed. “Did you talk to the doctor?”

Violet bit her lip.

“Lovely eyes?” Violet as a person was pretty much the definition of the saying that you could bring a horse to water, but you can’t make it drink. Pressuring her in any way very very rarely led to anything good, no matter how big or small the issue was, but for this, Sutan needed to know. “Did you talk to the doctor?”

“Mmh..”

“Okay.” Sutan nodded, his heart speeding up. He reached out, gently touching Violet’s knee, his mind already racing and he needed his sister, his entire body itching to run and find her. “Is it..” Sutan took a deep breath, tightening his grip slightly. “Is it life threatening?” Sutan waited a beat, his breath caught in his throat, but Violet didn’t respond. “Darling. Please.”

“No.” The answer came promptly, both ending his worry and effectively telling him that he needed to back off, Violet’s tone almost harsh in its complete lack of emotions.

“Good. Good. That’s.. That’s very good.” Sutan leaned forward, their lips meeting in a quick and tender kiss. “Good.” 

/////

Courtney flung open the door, pulling Adore into the room, relieved to finally have a chance to talk about what had happened. 

But then, as Adore collapsed onto Courtney’s bed, groaning, Courtney realized that maybe her own problems would have to wait.

“What’s wrong?” Courtney asked, sitting beside her. 

“I really fucked up.” Adore’s eyes filled with tears. “I don’t know why I avoided them for so fucking long, that was stupid, but-”

“So...the Talk happened?”

“Not only do they want a kid, but apparently they’ve decided that I’m the one who should get knocked up. You know, because of youth and...I dunno, Alaska probably measured my hips in my sleep.”

“Whoa.”

“Yeah. Like...what the fuck?”

“Well...what did you say?”

“I mean, I kind of just freaked out. Alaska is so pissed, she practically bit my head off. And Jinkx was nice but, I feel like she’s probably disappointed, and that’s...like, worse.” Adore sniffled. 

Courtney wrapped her arms around Adore, pulling her close. 

“Maybe just give them a little time to be in their feelings, and then...you know they love you. They’ll understand.”

“I know they love me, but...I just feel like I’m...I mean, they want a family. Which is okay, they’re allowed to want that, but, if I’m not into it, then...aren’t I just in the way?”

Adore’s blue eyes were liquid, tears spilling down her face. Courtney pressed a kiss to each cheek. 

“You’re never in the way. You’re the life of the party.”

Adore laughed a little through her tears. 

“But what if they don’t want a party anymore?” she asked, lip still trembling. 

“Come here, baby.” Courtney laid back against the pillows, letting Adore curl into her. “You’re gonna be alright, I promise.” 

“Yeah, well...that was my morning.” Adore wiped her face on Courtney’s sheer cover-up, sniffling. “Distract me. Tell me something fun.”

“Well...um...I fucked Bianca last night.”

Adore bolted upright, eyes big as saucers. 

“You _what?!_ ”

Courtney offered a sheepish grin and a little shrug, and Adore clapped her hands in delight.

“Yaaaaas, you dirty little slut!! Tell me what happened! Are you guys back together?”

“We’re definitely not back together.”

“Boooo, what the fuck?”

Courtney sighed. 

“I mean...the sex was good. Like, _really_ good. It always is...but I just think...that’s all it was, you know? To her, anyway.”

“I told you to tell me something fun, ma’am,” Adore reminded her. 

“I know, sorry.”

“Wait, am I sitting on a bed covered in my sister’s cum?”

“Uhhhh...oops?”

“Gross, Courtney!” Adore laughed.

“Sorry.”

“Okay but, why do you think that it was just sex for her? You know she’d like, move mountains for you, right?”

“Well, she certainly wasn’t interested in having a conversation about our relationship. And she-”

“Well sometimes conversations don’t end well!”

“Neither does avoiding them,” she said pointedly. 

“Don’t you start with me too!” Adore groaned, curling into Courtney’s side. 

“I’m just-”

“Oh my god, what am I gonna do?” Adore sighed. “This is such a disaster…”

Courtney bit her lip, realizing that this wasn’t the time to get too deep into her issues with Bianca. Maybe it never would be, not with Adore. She scratched Adore’s scalp gently, chuckling at the catlike-way Adore pressed into her hand. 

“Sorry, baby.”

“Maybe I should just move in with you in LA.”

“That sounds like a mature move.” 

“Doesn’t it? Keep scratching, you’re doing amazing sweetie.”

/////

“There you are.” Jinkx approached Alaska, who was hiding out at the stern of the sun deck, leaning over the railing.

Alaska didn’t answer, simply kept her eyes trained on the rippling waves trailing behind the boat. 

“Oh, so you’re pouting? Awesome.”

Alaska turned to her, brown eyes flashing with anger. 

“I’m not _pouting_ , I’m fucking pissed. You always take her side. Most of the time, it’s cute, but this time…” Alaska shook her head. 

Jinkx sighed. 

“The fact that you even think there are two sides here is...so insane, Alaska.”

“You didn’t even try to explain to her why-”

“Because she was obviously horrified! You don’t... _sell_ someone on the idea of having a baby. Either they’re open to it or not.”

“Maybe she would have been open to it if you’d just-”

“No. You don’t get it. This not a gray area. She doesn’t want to do it and so the subject is fucking _closed_.”

“Ughh!” Alaska let out a frustrated noise, gripping the railing tightly. 

“Have you ever been pregnant, Alaska? Do you know what that does to your body? It’s probably a very beautiful experience if you like, want a baby, but if you don’t...it’s fucking horrible, and I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy!”

Alaska huffed defensively. “Oh, so I’m an asshole for wanting a baby?! I thought you did too!”

“No! You’re an asshole for thinking that you’re entitled to use someone else’s body to get a baby!”

“Thanks.”

“No, I…” Jinkx took a deep breath. “You’re not an asshole, you’re just...wrong. About this.”

“Thanks for the advice.” Alaska said curtly, pushing away from the railing and stalking away. “Don’t follow me!”

Jinkx turned her eyes to the sky, heaving a sigh. What a delightful vacation this was turning out to be. 

/////

Juju floated around the pool on a raft, enjoying the late morning sunshine. She felt a tug on her foot, and looked up to see Detox grinning at her. 

“Hey mama.”

“Hi,” she replied, giving him a little half smile. 

“You look good,” he added, eyes running all over her body.

“Do I now?” Juju pushed her sunglasses up to meet his intense gaze. 

“Mmh. But know how you’d look even better? Wet.”

“Matthew, don’t I just got my hair dOONE!” 

As Detox tipped her float over, she let out a shriek, splashing him to retaliate, turning the lazy morning into a massive water fight. 

/////

A sharp knock sounded on Courtney’s door, and Adore bolted upright. 

“Courtney? Hello?” came Alaska’s voice from outside.

_“Shit shit shit…”_

“Adore, what are you-”

But before Courtney could finish her sentence, Adore had raced into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Courtney rolled her eyes and walked over to let Alaska in. 

“Hey Lasky, how’s it goin-”

“Is Adore here?”

Courtney hesitated, stomach twisting. She obviously wasn’t going to sell out her best friend, but Alaska was her friend too, and she looked so distraught. 

“Um…” She placed a hand on Alaska’s shoulder, racking her brain for something comforting to say. 

“You can’t hide from me forever!” Alaska suddenly shouted. “Adore! I know you’re here!”

“Lasky…” Courtney put her arms around the older girl, pulling her in for a hug. She felt her breath hitch, and held her close. 

“Sorry, Court.” Alaska suddenly pulled away, wiping her eyes. 

“It’s okay.” Courtney tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Alaska’s ear. 

Alaska nodded, sniffling, managing to give Courtney a tight, sad smile before turning around and leaving. 

“Thanks anyway,” she said, letting the door shut firmly behind her.

“You can come out now,” Courtney said to Adore. 

Adore opened the bathroom door and looked at Courtney with a sheepish expression. 

“I’m so fucked…”

/////

Raven’s eyes narrowed as she approached Raja on the main deck, pushing the twins in their double stroller and chatting with Karl in low voices. Again. 

Raja noticed her and quickly nudged Karl with her shoulder, both of them turning toward Raven with big smiles. 

“Hi princess!”

“Hey Rave! Ready to shop til we drop?” Karl gestured to the picturesque shore where the yacht had docked, lined with adorable little boutiques and colorful stands. 

Raven pushed her sunglasses up, eyeing both of them suspiciously.

“And what have you two been planning over here?” 

“Nothing much. I’ve just been filling Karl in on some of the Galactica gossip. You know. Boring office shit.” Raja flashed her another big smile.

“Mmhmmm…” Raven pursed her lips skeptically. 

“Are you alright, love?”

“What were you _really_ talking about?” Raven’s hands were on her hips now, her playful tone turning serious. 

“Nothing! What are you…?” Raja laughed nervously. 

“I think you better stay here on the boat while Karl and I check out the stores.” 

“What? Why?” Raja’s brow furrowed.

“Because he’s far more likely to cave, and this gives you some time to think about lying to your wife,” Raven replied with a vicious grin. 

“Raven-”

“See you later!” she sang cheerfully, dragging Karl away by the arm.

/////

“Fame! Are you there?” Bianca knocked on her friend’s door, waiting a beat before she knocked again. “What’s gotten into you? Didn’t we agree on noon?” 

Her and Fame had made a deal of eating lunch together in the little town they had docked at, and Bianca was actually looking forward to some time alone with Fame, who was now nowhere to be found. Of course, it was possible that Bianca had it wrong. Fame was never one to be late for anything, least of all bonding time with her friends. But she was 99% certain that they’d planned to meet at noon to walk around the little town, shopping and exploring. 

“Faaaaame!”

The door finally opened, Fame standing there with a cross look on her face, tying a silk robe closed. 

“Do you mind, Bianca?” Fame huffed, pulling a piece of hair behind her ear. “I’m changing.”

“Fine, then hurry up! I wanna get moving, I’m going stir crazy on this boat.” Bianca shoved her way into the room, and Fame whirled around. 

“Don’t come in!” Fame grabbed Bianca, pushing her back.

“Come on blondie…” Bianca teased, tugging gently at her robe, “...don’t pretend I haven’t seen your goods a million times.” Bianca wiggled her eyebrows.

Fame didn’t respond, simply let out a tiny, irritated huff. In normal circumstances, she would have laughed, the bright and airy little one that Bianca so loved. Instead, Fame walked over to her closet, not even looking at Bianca or asking her opinion as she took down a dress. Bianca scratched her head.

“... Okay, seriously, what’s going on?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Fame opened her robe, her underwear a crispy white lace set with snowy detailing.

“God you’re such a handful.” Bianca rolled her eyes and sat down heavily on the bed.

“Well then...” Fame pulled her dress over her head, “...maybe you should find someone who’s not a handful to hang out with!”

Bianca paused before asking, “Is that really what you want?”

“Actually.” Fame crossed her arms, shooting Bianca an angry glare. “Actually yes.”

Bianca stared back at her. What the fuck was _with_ her today?  

“Okay, fine. I guess...I’ll see you later. Hopefully you’ll be over whatever this bullshit is about, and we can have a good time.” 

When she still didn’t respond, Bianca heaved a sigh and turned to the door. 

/////

“Fame, darling?” Patrick entered the bedroom of their suite, walking to the bed where Fame was lying down, an arm flung over her eyes. “Raja told me you didn’t end up going to town?” 

“I was sleepy.”

Patrick tilted his head, sitting down on the bed, not believing that “sleepy” story for a second. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“You’re sulking.”

“I’m not sulking.”

“You’re sulking.” Patrick smiled and laid down in bed with her. “You’re in Paradise, it’s your birthday, you have all your friends here, and you’re in bed. You never nap.”

“It’s not Paradise if there’s a snake there.”

Patrick kissed her, not pointing out that that was actually a pretty big part of the story. “Is this about Courtney?”

“I don’t care about her.”

“Of course not.”

“Don’t coddle me.”

Patrick laughed. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too.” Fame crawled into his arms. “I just... I can’t do all of this again. I just... can’t.” Fame buried herself, breathing in the scent of her husband. “I can’t be there for Bianca if she goes through another one of her insane Courtney spirals, it’s too much.”

Patrick kissed Fame’s hair. “Then don’t.”

“What do you mean?” Fame sat up on her elbows. “I can’t just not be there for a friend, even if the fact that she has even looked at Courtney makes me- Urgh!” Fame threw herself down. “I hate everything about this. What do you mean?”

“Bianca is an adult darling. You don’t have to get involved in anything.”

Fame looked at him as if he was crazy. “... Maybe you’re right.”

/////

Lunch was, thankfully, a smaller crowd than usual, which was why Violet had chosen to go down with Sutan. She wanted to hide in her room, wanted to hide away from the world, but the look in Sutan’s eyes that morning had etched itself into her soul, and even though she knew it was temporary, the news she was carrying without a doubt shattering what they had between them, she had to try to make him happy anyway she could. Raja and Raven were still out exploring, the two of them leaving their kids with the nanny.    

Violet spotted Courtney and Adore filling their plates, and gave them a little wave. She sighed with a bit of relief when they headed for her table, figuring that having some lively conversation would help her keep her mind off things. 

“Hey guys,” Courtney gave them a smile, Violet managing one back. “Glad you’re doing better today.”

“Yeah, you can’t keep her down for long,” Sutan proclaimed, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

Courtney glanced over at Adore, who looked nervous and uncomfortable. She leaned towards her, saying, “I don’t think they’re here, sweetie. Try to relax.”

“Yeah, okay…”

Suddenly there was a burst of voices as the kids rounded the corner, eyes lighting up and beelining straight for Courtney and Adore. Julia leapt into Courtney's lap, while Owen climbed comfortably on Adore's. 

“Hey guys, don’t you want to get food?” Courtney laughed.

Julia sighed, leaning back against her. 

“I suppose so,” she replied airly, and Courtney laughed again.

“Well I _suppose_ I can help you, come on,” Courtney said, standing up and lifting a giggling Julia with her, heading back to the buffet. 

Violet watched them, guiding the kids through the buffet, explaining the different foods, pointing out things they might like, patiently helping them fill their plates. She knew that Adore had known the twins since they were babies, but over the years, Violet had spent just as much time with them as Courtney, so why did they seem to have such a stronger bond? 

Maybe she just wasn’t cut out to be around kids. 

Violet bit her lip, her heart hammering away in her chest, her stomach clenching tightly together. She put a hand on her belly, her palm resting against the slight swell. Was she hurting the child in there with her anxiety? Could it sense when her body tightened up? Violet took a deep breath through her nose. The child didn’t even have a fully developed brain, and she was already failing as a parent.

When the foursome returned to the table, chattering happily, Violet looked down at her plate. She didn’t notice Grace following after her siblings, running on chubby legs, one of the nannies holding her lunch, which was apparently just a big bowl of mango and yogurt. 

“Oh,” Violet looked up in surprise as Grace climbed up onto her lap, mirroring the twins’ actions. “Hi.”

“Hi!” the little girl exclaimed, taking the bowl happily and sticking some mango in her mouth. 

Violet knew she was staring, Grace’s mouth fully open as she chewed, the orange fruit getting more and more mushed up, and Violet felt bile rise in her throat at the sweet and slightly rotten scent. 

“Please excuse me.” 

Violet stood up, her hands underneath Grace’s armpits, Violet handing her off to Sutan. 

“Violet?”

“Sorry. Sorry, I-” Violet turned, leaving the deck as quickly as she could.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happens after Violet ran off from lunch!...And join the fam for a nightclub shit show.

Violet made it onto the deck, walking to the railing and grasping it, her mind a mantra of _don’t throw up, don’t throw up, don’t throw up..._

“Are you okay, darling?” 

Violet looked up to see Sutan. “I’m sorry.” She choked up, the words getting caught in her throat, tears pressing and threatening to drop.

“Why are you sorry?” Sutan looked so concerned, his voice so soft as he took a step, and then another towards her, the familiar scent of the cigarettes Sutan still refused to give up for once not repulsing her, but calming her instead.

The tears fell, and Violet couldn’t stop them. “I can’t do this.”

“Of course you can.” Sutan touched Violet’s shoulders, his palms pressing down, grounding her. “What’s going on darling? I know eating with my friends isn’t always your favorite activity but-”

“It’s not that- I can’t” Violet wiped her tears, her mascara without a doubt smudging everywhere. “It’s not... I’m sorry, I just… I don’t feel good…”

“Mata Indah.” Sutan touched her chin, gently lifting her head. “Listen to me.” 

Violet nodded. 

“You promised me you weren’t dying, is that still true?”

“I’m not dying.” Violet said the words with more conviction than she felt. They were true, the fact that was pregnant not able to kill her, at least not yet.

“Good.” Sutan released her chin, his hand gently touching her neck instead. “Then, I promise you that you’ll be okay.” Sutan smiled. “Now breathe.”

Violet nodded, her breathing slowly getting under control. 

/

“What’s wrong with Violet?” Julia asked, after Violet rushed away from the table, Sutan close behind her. 

“Oh, she’s okay! She’s just been feeling a little sick,” Courtney said, trying to lighten the mood, although concern for Violet was pretty high on her list of anxieties at the moment. “Are you okay, Gracie?” she asked, looking across the table at the bewildered 3-year-old. 

Grace nodded, but her lower lip trembled. 

“Do you wanna come sit over here?” Courtney asked, opening her arm. 

After another nod, she smiled and pulled Grace’s chair close to her.

“There we go! Now it’s a party.”

“Party!” Owen enthused. 

“That’s my boy,” Adore laughed, and then suddenly her face went pale. “Oh shit…”

“Ooooh, you said the S word!”

Courtney turned in the direction Adore was looking to see Jinkx strolling in, taking a glass of fresh-squeezed guava juice from a tray. 

“Adios, muchachos,” Adore whispered, and then ducked under the table, scampering to the other exit before her girlfriend would have the chance to spot her. 

Courtney opened her mouth to protest, but by then she was gone. She groaned softly. 

“They’re dropping like flies,” Julia commented. 

“Tell me about it,” said Courtney, realizing that she was now the only adult looking after the kids, and that Jinkx was walking towards them with a tray and a big smile. 

“Hi, guys!” 

“Hey Jinkx.”

“I figured you’d be with Adore.”

“Oh, uh…”

“I hope she’s okay.”

“She’s okay!” Owen said. “She just ran out that way!” 

“Did she.” Jinkx’ voice was flat.

“Well,” Courtney tried to backpedal. “I don’t know if ‘ran’ is the right-”

“Yeah, she ran! _Super_ fast!” Owen added cheerfully. 

Jinkx let out a huge sigh, and Courtney felt her stomach drop. All of this drama, and she’d still yet to see Bianca. She was exhausted. 

“I get why she’d be avoiding Alaska right now, but...why is she avoiding me?” Jinkx asked.

“Uhh…” Courtney faltered, unsure how to answer. She wasn’t even sure that she fully understood what Adore was feeling, and she certainly didn’t want to betray her trust. She figured she better keep her mouth shut.

“Look, I know you’re her friend, but I need to tell you...I’m on her side, here. I was a little annoyed at her for avoiding us, but now...I get how she feels, and I’m only trying to make Alaska understand.”

Courtney nodded, wishing she was anywhere but this table, getting deeper and deeper into her friend’s relationship drama. Especially when Fame walked in, immediately shooting her a look that sent shivers down her spine. 

/////

“Do you want this in an 8 or a 10?”

“A 10?! Who do you think I am?”

“Someone who hasn’t dropped their baby weight, yes.”

“I’m a size 6, so fuck you.”

“If Raja told you that, you need to take her to court for lying.”

Raven whirled around, hands on her hips, and Karl backed up, laughing.

“Don’t shoot the messenger!”

“Tell me what’s going on!”

“Uh...we’re shopping?” Karl smiled sweetly, pulling another dress off the rack. 

“What’s going on with you and Raja? What are you plotting?”

“Well…” Karl bit his lip, shifting nervously. “I really didn’t want to be the one to tell you, but…”

“Yes?”

“...Raja and I are…”

“Spill it!”

“...We’re in love and we’re planning to run off and elope and move to Morocco together. I’m sorry!” Karl hid his face in his hands, fake-crying.

Raven glared at him, a huff of annoyance leaving her. 

“Fuck you.”

“I’m sorry, Raven, please don’t hate me!” Karl clutched his chest, reaching out an arm dramatically as Raven pulled the dressing room curtain shut, then dissolving into giggles and wiping his eyes. 

/////

Courtney leaned on the railing of the boat, sighing. Between Violet’s pregnancy panic and Adore’s relationship drama, it seemed like she hadn’t had a moment to herself all day to process the situation with Bianca. The memory of Bianca’s body against hers was still so fresh, she could almost taste her, and yet, she’d never felt farther away. 

She turned her face to the sky, watching the storm clouds rolling in once again, rain trickling down, the brief and sunny respite apparently over. Her skin felt tight and itchy, and suddenly Courtney couldn’t take it anymore. Without thinking about it, she pulled off her cover-up and dove off the side of the boat. Once safely submerged in the cold, clear water, she let out a primal scream.

When she surfaced again, one of the stewards was already running towards her with a life preserver. _Damn. Say what you will about Fame, but the woman sure knew how to staff a yacht._

“I’m fine!” Courtney called him to him weakly, treading water. She took ahold of the life preserver and followed his directions to the ladder, climbing up onto the lower deck a bit sheepishly, dripping wet. 

Luckily, it appeared that no one else had seen her dramatic little display. Or so she thought, until she saw Raja strolling on the deck with squirming Isolde in her arms, laughing. 

"I'd give it a 6 out of 10 for the jump, but it would have been much more impressive with an audience,” she said, and off Courtney’s embarrassed grimace, added, “Rough day?”

Courtney sighed, accepting the towel from the steward and nodding.

“I guess you could say that.”

"So the great Courtney Act is having trouble in Paradise, huh?" Raja smiled. "If you promise not to cry on her, you can have some baby cuddles. She's not as fat as Grace was, but she does give good hugs."

Courtney happily took Isolde into her arms and began cooing at her. 

“She’s really beautiful.”

“I know,” Raja said. “And thank god for that. Her life will be much easier.”

“Maybe…”

“Come on. You have to admit, it's a good thing to be in this world. Opens a lot of doors, and hearts...and checkbooks."

“Right…” Courtney said, taking in their luxurious surroundings, a little ashamed at how ungrateful she’d been. “It really could be a lot worse, couldn’t it?”

Raja leaned in, placing a firm hand on Courtney’s shoulder as she said, “You bet your ass it could.”

/////

The atmosphere was perfect, the music was excellent, the cocktails mixed exactly right and everyone had made at least a decent effort in getting dressed, Fame sending a strongly worded email to everyone about proper dress code when she had planned the trip after Juju had dared to show up in jeans to a cocktail party. 

The club was what Fame had looked forward to the most. It had been Patrick’s suggestion, her husband knowing her so very well. Fame liked going out, but as she had gotten older, she had started to detest having strangers around more and more, unless she and Patrick where hunting for someone to share their bed, or playing a game of finding a lover for their lover, and even then, she preferred it in a setting where she was in control of everything. She had reserved the club’s entire balcony area, the dance floor just steps away if anyone desired it, but as her friends all arrived, Fame was just looking forward to celebrating with her nearest and dearest. (And Courtney, but nothing was ever perfect.)

Fame had used her annoyance to make sure she overshadowed everyone, her white Valentino dress with a sharp collar making her look fearless and fierce, her eye makeup done with shades of green, her golden jewelry all carefully picked out so she looked spectacular. 

Patrick slipped an arm around her waist, handing her a glass of champagne. 

“Happy birthday, darling.”

“Thank you,” Fame said, kissing him gently, pointedly ignoring Bianca’s puppy eyes from the sofa, adding decisively, “It’s gonna be a great night.”

“Who are you trying to convince?”

Unprepared to answer, Fame just took a gulp of champagne and leaned a head on his shoulder. 

/////

Raven perched on one of the velvet sofas, eyes scanning the group for someone to share a bit of gossip. She spotted Juju, snuggled under Detox’s arm, giggling girlishly, and rolled her eyes, her annoyance at Raja changing to a brief stab of loneliness, which Raven wasn’t going to stand for at all.

“Juju! Bitch I know you can hear me! Over here!”

Juju gave Detox a tender kiss on the cheek, the man laughing before Juju walked over to Raven on the sofa. 

“Hey Rave.”

“What’s with you two?” Raven asked, sipping her champagne. 

“Oh, you know...sometimes I remember that we kinda like each other.” Juju smiled, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. “We were just fighting and then we were all wet... One thing kinda led to the other and... You know.” Juju smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Gross.” Raven snorted. “I don’t want to think of De’s dick.”

“So don’t,” Juju said, tonguing her straw with a sassy wink. “Though I will, and with pleasure, I might add.” At Raven’s disgusted face, Juju laughed and added, “So what’s up?”

“I’m just _so_ glad to have grown-up time,” Raven sighed, clearly sarcastic as she picked up her drink, taking a sip. “It’s great to have a break!” Raven smiled.

“You have two nannies,” Juju reminded her, and Raven stuck out her tongue. 

She then turned her attention to the group, scanning everyone with a critical eye, mouth pursed in judgment. 

“Uh oh…” Juju braced herself for the onslaught of gossip she knew would be coming next. 

“Does Violet look strange to you?” Raven asked, lowering her voice. Violet was wearing a simple green dress in a structured satin, her hair styled in soft curls around her head. She was drinking something clear, her fingers wrapped around a tall glass as she was standing at Sutan’s side, Sutan vibrantly discussing something with Karl.

“More strange that usual?”

“Yes! She’s acting like a cat, all skittish and scared. I mean, I know she’s been sick but it seems more...I don’t know, she feels distant?”

“She’s been nice to me.” Juju leaned back on the couch. “Maybe she just doesn’t like you anymore.”

“You bitch!” Raven gasped, unable to hide her delight. Raven snuggled in, lowering her voice as she whispered to Juju. “Raja told me that Courtney had a total breakdown earlier. Like, lost her shit and jumped off the boat.”

“No! Really?!”

“Yes, really. What do you think that was all about?”

“Hmmm...well, I don’t know, but Bianca is in a mood too. It’s probably related.”

“Ugh, I certainly hope not. You’d think they’d have both learned their lesson by now. No reason to retread that tired relationship.”

“True,” Juju said, stirring her drink. “And where’s your lovely wife?”

“She’s probably off with Karl again,” Raven scoffed. Off Juju’s confused expression, she explained, “They’re up to something, and Raja won’t tell me what.” Raven huffed. “If she thinks that I’m putting out while she’s being a shady bitch, then she’s got another think coming.”

“Well, alright then,” Juju said. 

“You wanna know the real timebomb tonight?” Raven gestured to Alaska, double fisting her cocktails, guzzling them down at an alarming rate while Jinkx looked on tiredly. “Just wait. That shit’s gonna blow.”

“Oh wow. She better not knock Jinkxy off the wagon.”

“It might be entertaining,” Raven cackled. 

“No dude. You weren’t there. Brazil is not ready for that horror show.”

“I mean, all that was before my time, so...I wouldn’t be mad about it.”

“You’re so evil,” Juju laughed, shaking her head. 

“And what about our darling birthday girl? What could be bothering her on this festive night?”

Fame sipped her champagne slowly, expression a bit blank, almost glum.

“Well...I don’t know. Everything’s been great; she should be thrilled.”

“I know!”

“Maybe too much perfection is tiresome?” Juju offered.

“Fame! Come here, my love!”

/

“I made some calls.” Karl nudged Raja with his shoulder, cutting off the woman who had been talking to Patrick. Raja turned, looking at Karl, an eyebrow raised.

“Seriously? You’ve ‘made calls’ already?”

“You said to bring you an offer. I’m bringing it.” Karl smiled, clearly beyond pleased with himself. “Estee Lauder is looking for a more elegant face for their latest skincare line.”

“You want me to go commercial, Westerberg?” Raja smirked. “You think I’m interested in that?”

“Lauder today, my dear Raja,” Karl said. “Dior tomorrow.”

/

Armed with some Dutch courage from the Mojito in her hand, Courtney tentatively made her way towards Bianca. She hadn’t had a chance to talk to her all day, and ever since that encounter with Fame at breakfast, the unsettled feeling about their whole situation was getting worse and worse. 

“Karl! You fucking dickhole!” Bianca shrieked, punching him on the thigh. Karl looked down at her, surprised. 

“What’s your problem, cunt?” 

“You fucking spilled on me, _cunt._ ” Bianca gestured to a tiny drop of white wine on her blouse. 

“Okay...sorry? I’ll pay for your dry cleaning. Take it down a notch.” Karl rolled his eyes and resumed his conversation with Raja.

Bianca huffed, crossing her arms and glowering, and Courtney hesitated, hanging back. She was very obviously in a wretched mood, and trying to talk to her now could be disastrous. Quickly losing her nerve, Courtney turned back to the dance floor, bounding over to Adore. 

She threw her arms around her friend from behind, squeezing her tightly. 

“Let’s get fucked up,” she murmured into Adore’s ear, and was answered by a delighted squeal. 

/////

Tonight was turning into a real shit show, Bianca realized with a slight groan. Fame was still ignoring her, and it seemed that so was Courtney - or at least, avoiding any contact. And Bianca wasn’t the only miserable one, from the look of Jinkx’ face as she tried to prevent Alaska from falling over, or from Raven’s pout, or Violet’s even-more-blank-than-usual daze. This party was going downhill fast, and someone needed to do something. 

A round of shots seemed like a good idea. She supposed that it wouldn’t help Jinkx, but Fame would appreciate it, at least. Except when she went to hand one to Fame, the blonde turned away, spine ramrod straight and shoulders tense, refusing to even look her in the eye. 

Bianca sighed, knocking back another shot of her own, anything to dull the nagging insecurity bubbling up. She turned to Violet. 

“Here, take this,” she said. It was more of a command than an offer.

“No thanks.” Violet looked down at the shot like it was poison, her lips twisted. “I’d rather not.”

“Come on, it won’t hurt you...” Bianca wheedled, attempting to put the glass into her hands, flashing her a smile. “I’m trying to be nice here.”

“Thank you, but no thanks.”

“Ugh, come _on!_ ” Bianca was growing frustrated. Why didn’t anyone understand when she was being charming and generous? Even as she spoke, she cringed a bit, knowing that she was starting to sound like an after-school special but unable to stop herself. “You know, it would help you loosen the fuck up...and maybe you wouldn’t be so fucking boring.”

“You’re drunk, Bianca.” Violet was clutching her glass, clearly beyond uncomfortable with the entire situation. 

Bianca looked Violet up and down, eyes landing on her glass, and realised that it was water.

“Why won’t you just drink it?! What are you, pregnant?”

Violet dropped her glass, her entire body freezing in place, her face going completely pale.

“Oh, you are?” Bianca snorted. Of course she was, the shit cherry on top of the shit sundae that was this entire shitty night. “Nevermind, I guess. Sorry.” Bianca shrugged, walking towards Detox and handing the shot to him instead. 

Violet was standing completely alone, the shards of the glass between her feet, when Raven jumped on her.

“Violet! Are you really pregnant?!” Raven shrieked, jumping up and down. “Oh my god!”

“I-”

“Our babies are going to be best friends!” 

“Ugh!” came an indignant noise from the corner, Alaska whining, “Why does _she_ get a baby?”

“Shh!”

Bianca shook her head and turned back to the action, just in time to see Violet pushing Raven away, the woman running down the steps. If Bianca she wasn’t so wrapped up in drowning her own sorrows, she probably would have felt bad, Violet clearly not wanting to share her news with the class.

“I hope it’s true!” Raven clapped her hands. “This is so exciting!” 

“Is she okay?” Juju asked, frowning. “Should we go after her?”

“Oh, I’m sure she’s fine. Probably just needs to puke.” Raven replied. “This explains _so_ much,”

Juju bit her lip. “Maybe someone should check on her?” She scanned the club, seeing Sutan who had just returned from the bathroom. “TanTan!” Juju yelled, waving her arms. 

Sutan looked up from the bar, his brow furrowed in confusion until he found Juju. He grabbed his beer and strolled over to the group, a happy, drunken smile on his face. 

“Heyy, what’s up, ladies?” Sutan draped his arms over Juju’s shoulder, pulling her against his side as he took a long swing of his beer.

“Not much,” Bianca said. “Why didn’t you tell us your girl is knocked up?” 

Sutan stared at her, the woman acting nothing like the person he sometimes called friend.

“I...what?” Sutan’s mouth hung open.

“Ohh, you didn’t know,” Bianca realized. She shrugged and handed him a shot. “Shit. Well. Congrats, Papa.” 

“Bianca!” Fame exclaimed, horrified. “I can’t believe you!”

“What, how was _I_ supposed to know that he didn’t know?! And anyway, he was gonna find out. I mean Raven’s here.”

“Don’t blame me!” Raven threw her hands up. “You’re the big mouth this time, Bibi!”

“Oops,” Bianca snorted, then continued to tease Sutan, oblivious to the shocked, distressed look on his face. “Seems like Violet will have to share her Daddy now, huh?”

“Wow, Bianca, pot/kettle much?” Raven laughed. 

“So?” she replied, also laughing. “It’s still true…”

“I...need to…” Sutan’s eyes darted around the club like crazy, his face ashy. 

“Violet went that way,” Juju advised, a hand on his shoulder. 

Sutan stood for another moment, blinking, slowly turning in the direction Juju pointed. Then, he took off, practically sprinting down the steps and through the crowd. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: In the midst of a chaotic night out, Bianca accidentally revealed Violet’s pregnancy news to Sutan (and half the group). Here, the shit show continues...

“Violet!”

Sutan called, his hands cupping his mouth, panic beating away in his chest. Juju had told him that Violet had gone outside, but she could be anywhere. 

“Violet, where are you?!

“Here.” Sutan turned around, Violet coming around the corner. “I’m here…”

Violet wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. She was holding an arm around herself, her lip bitten and swollen, her cheeks streaked with mascara and tears, and Sutan realised that he had seen Violet cry more on this five day trip than he had seen in all of their time in Paris.

“Are you okay?”

“What did she say?”

Sutan felt it like a punch to the stomach. “So it’s true? You’re-?” Sutan gestured vaguely towards Violet’s stomach, and she nodded.

“I’m so sorry Sutan.”

Sutan looked at her, really looked, and suddenly, it all made sense. He had seen the change in Violet, had seen the slight fill to her cheeks, how her ribs were less prominent, but he had simply assumed that Violet had simply eaten a little better, his girlfriend so happy at Dior that he had figured she was just less anxious.

“I didn’t want you to find out this way, I didn’t-”

“Bianca breaking the news was… Surreal.” Sutan raised an eyebrow, the entire situation so utterly bizarre he had no idea how to react, his brain halfway shut down. He knew he had to sound like a robot, that he was zooming in on a detail that didn’t even matter, but he couldn’t let it go. 

“Say it.”

“What?”

“Say it. Please. I need to hear it from you.”

“I don’t know if I-”

Sutan reached out, his hands closing around Violet’s elbows. “Please.”

Violet looked up, her eyes meeting his, and Sutan could feel the anxiety radiating off her.

“I’m pregnant.”

His heart skipped a beat, and Violet was crying again, tears falling from her eyes.

“How long have you known?”

“This morning.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I wanted to, I-” Violet grabbed Sutan’s arms, her voice carrying a hint of panic, and Sutan realised she was probably ready to spiral, but he had to know. “I promise I didn’t mean to hide it, I just couldn’t-”

“But you could tell Bianca?”

“I didn’t tell Bianca- I swear I didn’t- She just, I said no to a drink and she guessed and I-”

Violet was absolutely spiraling, his girlfriend breathing faster and faster. Sutan reached out, grabbing Violet’s neck, his palm easily covering the entire back. If anyone watched them from the outside, it probably looked strange, almost threatening, but Sutan knew it was the best way to calm Violet down, the touch grounding her like nothing else.

“Breathe. Baby.” Sutan moved his thumb gently caressing her collarbone. ”Breathe.”

“I didn’t tell anyone,” Violet took a deep breath through her nose, her shoulders falling. “I promise!” Violet grabbed his arm, her nails digging in. “I never meant-” Violet stopped, suddenly remembering something. “I… Actually... I did tell Courtney.”

Sutan felt taken by surprise, Courtney Act the last person he had expected Violet to confide in.

“You went to Courtney before you came to me?”

“I had to tell someone- I swear I- I bumped into her and she’s-” Violet hiccuped, her tears still falling freely. “Sutan I’m so sorry.”

“Please don’t say anything else.” Sutan felt nauseous, Violet’s apologies scratching his ears. His girlfriend was pregnant, and he had found out in the middle of a club. His girlfriend who had told him to his face that she didn’t want kids, was pregnant. The entire situation was unreal, Violet’s nails and the pain he felt from them the only reason he knew he wasn’t dreaming. “I don’t think I can-”

“No.” Violet tightened her grip on Sutan’s arm. “No. You have to, Sutan I know-” Violet took a deep breath, clearly and oh so desperately trying. “I... I should have told you but I don’t…” Violet looked down, her voice impossibly small. “Sutan I’m scared. I’m so scared, and I don’t know what to do.”

It washed over him like a bucket of water. Violet was holding onto him, treating him like a raft in shipwreck, clinging to him, trying not to drown. Sutan wrapped his arms around Violet, holding her tight, letting her seek the comfort she so desperately needed.

“We’ll figure it out.” Sutan kissed Violet’s hair. “We’ll figure it all out. I promise.”

/

Bianca continued to hand out drinks, drunk enough herself to be entirely oblivious to the drama she’d caused. She skipped Jinkx, saying, “I know you don’t want one,” getting a salute from the redhead in response. 

Alaska reached forward, snatching one of the shots off the tray. 

“I’ll take that!” she slurred.

“Alaska.” Jinkx attempted to stop her, gently touching her arm. “I think you’ve had enough.”

“Oh, have I?” Alaska snarled.

“Yeah, you can barely stand,” Jinkx said, trying not to roll her eyes. 

Bianca made no such effort, eyes rolling so hard that it made her head hurt. 

“Funny how you have no trouble policing my behavior,” Alaska said, stumbling over her words, speaking slowly to cover her obvious slurring, “But you’re totally fine with Adore over there grinding on that Brazilian slut-”

“Alaska-”

“No, it’s really fuckin’ rich!” Alaska said, throwing back the shot and then pushing away from Jinkx, making her way through the crowd. Clearly on a mission. 

“Alaska! Baby! Wait!”

/

They had left the party without looking back, Sutan throwing his jacket over Violet’s shoulders after he had handed her his handkerchief. They had walked together, Sutan texting Raja with one hand to please bring Violet’s things back to the boat, his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Sutan still couldn’t quite believe what he had been told, even the idea that Violet was pregnant seeming like something impossible to him. He had asked on the walk how it had happened, and Violet had looked at him, Sutan realizing with a woosh to his stomach that she had no idea. Violet was so diligent in everything she did, his girlfriend's attention to details impeccable, so when Violet had told him that she had to have missed a pill, though she wasn’t sure when and why, Sutan had no idea what to say, shame washing over him. It was his fault that they had even gotten here, Sutan merely muttering once that he didn’t enjoy being back to condoms during pillow talk, the simple comment sending Violet on a quest to find a French contraception that didn’t mess with her body. Sutan hadn’t expected it to be something that would take several months, but Violet’s internal system was like a well-oiled machine, nearly unstoppable when she was up and running, capable of frightening things when she put her mind to it, but it didn’t take more than a few grains of sand to stop the gears completely.

They made it to the boat, Sutan leading them to their room, his world feeling like he was walking through a haze. He closed the door behind them, and Violet headed directly for the bathroom, the sink running almost immediately, Sutan hearing the sound of brushing coming through the open door. 

He hadn’t seen Violet throw up, but he knew there was a distinct possibility that she had. Violet already suffered from anxiety, the diagnosis not one he had shared with his girlfriend, Sutan pretty sure she wouldn’t appreciate it at all. It shouldn’t surprise him that a nervous disposition and pregnancy didn’t mix terribly well, but his heart still clenched for Violet.

Sutan opened the door to the balcony, lighting a cigarette without even thinking. It was dark outside, small lights of ship sailing by moving in the horizon, the world still turning on its axis while everything in Sutan stood still. 

Violet was pregnant, and even though she had told him in less than ideal circumstances, it had happened. Violet was pregnant, which meant it was something they had to deal with.

Sutan inhaled deeply, the smoke filling his lungs. He wished he could call his mom, wanted to hear her voice, wanted to talk to her. Needed to hear her advice, since he had no idea what to do, a feeling he wasn’t used to in his adult life.

Sutan heard a sound behind him, and he looked over his shoulder, just to see Violet stand there, her hand gripping the glass door as she leaned against it, her eyes watching him with an expression he couldn’t quite recognise. She had changed into nightclothes, a pair of sheer white lace shorts cupping the top of her thighs, but it was her shirt that made Sutan’s heart skip a beat, her upper body wrapped in one of his shirts.

“Hey.”

“Hey...”

Violet bit her lip, and Sutan smiled, her hesitation to come near so very her. Before they had broken up, it was something that had annoyed him, not often, but it had nagged away when he had wished that Violet wasn’t so... Well, Violet. When he had wished that she was easier to read, that he understood her more, that she could and would ask him when something bothered her.

“Come out here.”

Violet looked at his cigarette, the worry clear on her face, and Sutan was just about to snap at her, annoyance rushing through his body that she dared to judge him in that moment. He knew she despised his smoking, the habit the one that could tick Violet off like nothing else, though she never spoke of it. 

Violet hadn’t had a problem the entire trip - had snuggled into his arms, had hidden her face in his neck and in his shirt, had breathed in his scent even if he had just come from outside, and that was when it hit him. The only difference between then and now.

“Holy shit.”

“What?”

Violet looked at him, surprise painted on her features.

“You care about this.” Sutan dropped his cigarette, stepping on it, the sole of his Armani shoe crushing the butt. “You genuinely care about the baby.”

/

Bianca handed more shots to Juju and Patrick, still watching the drama play out, Jinkx following Alaska through the throngs of sweaty dancers. She could see Alaska surprising Adore and Courtney, and their alarmed dance partners, throwing up her hands as she yelled something. Adore reeled back, then Courtney attempted to step in and got shoved out of the way. 

Jesus fucking Christ.

Now Adore was squaring her shoulders, shouting back at Alaska, Courtney and Jinkx doing their best to hold them apart. 

With one final wave of her hands, Adore stormed away, back towards the group, face screwed up like she was either about to cry or burn down a building in rage. After a few moments, Alaska wrenched her arm out of Jinkx’s grasp and flew after her. 

Bianca had never seen them fight like this, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t concerned. 

“Hey, are you alright-” she began to ask her sister.

“I’m fine!” Adore barreled past her. 

“Adore, I was talking to you!” Alaska screeched. 

“No bitch, that’s _enough!_ ” Adore shouted. “We were having a good time, and if you can’t join in, then you can back the fuck off!” She began to stomp away again, with and aggravated huff and toss of her hair. 

Bianca could see Alaska about to lunge towards her, and stepped in, grabbing her shoulders. 

“Not everything is about having a good time, Adore!” Alaska yelled hoarsely, struggling against Bianca’s tight grasp. “Can’t you ever be serious?! For one fucking minute?!”

Adore whirled around. 

“Yeah, I’m _serious_ about not wanting to look at your face right now,” Adore said. She turned to Courtney, who was trailing them tentatively, and snapped her fingers. “Come!”

Courtney, ever the ride or die, was instantly at her side, helping her gather their things and then following her back down the steps, stammering out an awkward, ‘Uhhh...happy birthday,’ to Fame in the process. 

Alaska began to cry in drunken, angry frustration.

“Let go of me!” she wailed, and Bianca pushed her down onto a sofa. 

“Don’t touch my fucking sister,” she said, her tone heavy with warning, causing Alaska to cry harder. 

“She won’t,” Jinkx heaved a sigh, leaning against Bianca with a forlorn expression. “Now would be a really bad time to take my first drink in ten years, wouldn’t it?” she asked, and Bianca let out a loud guffaw. 

“Man, what the fuck is this night?”

“I don’t know,” Jinkx said, shaking her head. 

“...I assume that Xanax is also off-limits?” Bianca kissed the top of her head. 

“Yes. Sadly.” Jinkx sat down heavily beside Alaska. 

“I’m proud of you, red. It must take an awful lot of willpower to live with those two sober.”

“It’s usually easier. They’re really trying me right now.”

“Well...want a ginger ale?” Bianca offered. 

“Not really...but sure.”

Bianca flashed a grin and headed for the bar. After all that, she needed a double.

/

“Honestly, this is getting ridiculous!” Raven exclaimed, stomping over to where Raja and Karl were standing, the two of them bent over Karl’s phone, Raja’s long grey hair free and absolutely delicious. Raven was tipsy, and under any other circumstances, she would have wrapped herself around her wife, ran her finger through the hair she so rarely got to play with, tease and taunt Raja until she got fucked in the bathroom, but here and now, she was only pissed.

“What’s getting ridiculous, princess?” Raja asked, sipping her drink calmly, her brown eyes watching Raven with amusement. 

“The two of you!” Raven pointed at one, and then the other. “Are plotting something!” Raven stomped her feet. “Tell me what’s going on!”

“It’s really no big deal,” Karl said, shrugging his shoulders though he quickly showed his phone in his front pocket, the position making sure that Raven wouldn’t reach for it, the risk of touching Karl’s dick far too great.

“If it’s no big deal,” Raven hissed, getting all up in his face, her nail inches from his nose, “Then fucking tell me!” 

Karl looked at Raja, who sighed and threw her hair over her shoulder.

“Karl thinks that he might be able to get me some modeling offers. But nothing’s sure, so I wasn’t going to say-”

“I fucking knew it!”

“Yeah, because I said it in front of you.” Karl reminded her. “No one is keeping secrets here,” 

“Please don’t be mad princess.” Raja reached out, gently booping Raven’s chin. “I just didn’t want to have a discussion until there was a real offer.”

“Which there will be, tomorrow,” Karl said, holding up his hand for a fist bump, his drunken brain thinking it was a genius idea. Raja ignored him, keeping her fingers on Raven’s chin.

“Oh?” Raven moved her head, violently shaking Raja’s hand off of her. “So I retire,” Raven pushed Raja’s shoulder. “have your babies,” Raven pushed her again, “and suddenly you’re back in the game? You’re back to being a fucking model?”

“Baby, what are you-”

“Ugh!” Raven threw her hands up, spun on her heel and stomped away, leaving only anger behind, though Raja was sure she also saw tears.

“What the fuck is her problem?” Karl frowned, clearly not knowing Raven anywhere near as well as Raja did.

“I don’t know,” Raja bit her lip, “but I have a feeling it’s about to be mine too.”

/////

Fame was furious. It was her birthday night, and if there was one thing the night hadn’t been, it was about her. It seemed like everyone had some sort of drama going on, people fighting everywhere she looked, except Juju and Detox, who were disgustingly happy, the two of them slow dancing together on the dance floor, Detox feeling Juju’s ass up without a care in the world. Sutan and Violet had disappeared after Bianca’s little shit show, who had gone from her normal mean drunk with an extra side of bitch, to blackout in the last half hour. If Fame wasn’t already so irritated with her, she might have been worried. Then there was the stupid fight between Adore and the usually well-behaved Alaska, the blonde so out of control towards the end that Fame found herself scanning the club for the nearest security guard. Jinkx had kept it under control, Karl simply watching it all burn and Raven was nowhere to be found either. When Fame had tried to capture Raja’s attention, her friend had barely been able to focus on her.

Another year had passed, and no one had even considered to light a sparkler, sing happy birthday for her, or even order her an extra large, incredibly intricate and fancy drink.

Fame sighed, a headache threatening to burst out of her skull. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered.

The only part of the night that felt right, had felt right the entire way through, was Patrick, her husband wrapping her jacket around her, kissing her cheek, taking her hand and Fame felt a rush of gratitude as he took her from the club.

/////

Sutan couldn’t really explain how they had moved from the balcony to the floor beside the bed, the whole thing happening so fast, Violet practically crumbling before he eyes the moment he had told her she cared. 

“Violet...” 

Sutan touched Violet’s back, his girlfriend’s knees drawn all the way up to her face, her arms flung over her legs, holding them tight. She didn’t flinch away, instead leaning all the way into his touch, and Sutan moved her a little, Violet practically falling against his side, her legs falling down, until she was fully supported by Sutan, her head resting on his shoulder.

“I care…”

“What?” Sutan could barely hear her, and he wanted to make sure he had heard right, that he had understood what Violet said.

“I care, but I..” Violet looked up at him. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t either.” Sutan touched Violet’s face, gently cupping her chin. Violet didn’t freak out, didn’t start hyperventilating, and Sutan felt a fraction of the pressure on his shoulders lift.

“I’m scared, and I...” Violet stopped, and Sutan waited, his girlfriend pressing her face against his neck. “I’m scared but I…” Violet gently touched Sutan’s chest. “I’ve seen how you are with..”

“With who?”

“Tanya and Isolde.”

Sutan stopped breathing for a second, unsure where the conversation was going.

“You’re so good with them, and I... I think you could make a really good dad.” Violet pulled back. “You’re a good man Sutan. Better than I deserve. Better than-” Violet bit her lip. “You’re kind, you’re caring, you’re… You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me…” Sutan could see Violet’s face, see her eyes, see the set of her lips and the worry in her gaze, but most importantly, the love. “I don’t know what to do, but I know...” Violet touched Sutan’s leg. “I know that you would be a fantastic dad.”

Sutan kissed Violet’s forehead, his girlfriend closing her eyes. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew that they would figure it out together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group deals with the fallout from their shit-tastic night at the club.

“Fuck.” Detox turned in bed, the sheets feeling hot against his skin, and he could hear Juju chuckle next to him. 

“Don’t think you’re going to get out of the morning walk you promised the kids just because you’re hungover.”

Detox groaned, opening an eye to look over at his wife. The sun had been a blessing for Juju, making her glow, her skin and hair looking healthy and fresh in a way she almost only did during early pregnancy. If Detox hadn’t been snipped, he would have genuinely worried for a moment.

“Hi.”

Juju smiled, and sat up on her elbows. “Hi.” She was naked, her brown hair falling over her shoulders, and Detox watched her breasts, Juju giggling at the attention.

“Are you still drunk?” Detox reached over, brushing some of Jujus locks behind her shoulders so he could fully watch her tits. “You’re awfully chipper.”

“Seems like someone fucked it out of me last night.”

Detox snorted. “Can’t have been me then, I remember you yelling that I haven’t fucked you good since before Grace was born the last time we fought.” Detox had taken her doggy style, Juju groaning into her pillow, her full hips and delightfully fat ass grasped in Detox’s hand.

Juju smiled, an apologetic and gentle look in her eyes. “Sorry.” She leaned down, her tits resting on Detox’s shoulder as she kissed his neck. 

“Daddy!!”

“Coming!” Detox sat up, two sets of small hands hammering on their bedroom door. “.. Did you lock it last night?”

Juju rolled over, picking up his shirt from the floor and throwing it at him. “Maybe I wanted you to myself for a while.”

Detox looked at his wife, a brief surge of love rushing through his chest, before the slams on the door grew even louder.

“I’m coming, you fucking demons!” Detox yelled, a smile on his face. “Calm down!”

/////

Adore stirred, a strange noise rousing her from her deep sleep, eyes glued shut. After storming out of the club last night, she’d dragged Courtney back to the boat, where they’d ripped tequila shots, dancing and singing and avoiding any deep conversations, finally passing out face down on Courtney’s bed. It was glorious, but now she was paying for it. 

_Water._

She tried to reach blindly towards the nightstand where she was pretty sure a bottle of water stood, but was met with excruciating pain the second she moved. 

“Ughhhhh…”

“Tell me about it,” came Courtney’s voice, weak and hoarse, from the bathroom. 

Adore rubbed her eyes and blinked slowly, turning her head gingerly towards the bathroom. Courtney sat on the floor, head against the toilet bowl. That was when Adore realized; the sound waking her up must have been Courtney throwing up. Poor thing.

“Y’okay?” Adore croaked out. 

“No. Why did you have to choose _tequila_ of all things?” Courtney pressed her forehead against the cool porcelain. 

“‘M sorry baby.” Adore buried her face back into the pillow, as the memories from earlier in the night came back, the reason for the tequila binge in the first place. _Oh god, what a mess._ Outside, a foghorn blasted, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. 

“Dear god…” Courtney said, then began retching again. 

Adore whimpered pitifully into the pillow. Today was going to be just delightful. 

/////

For once, Violet woke up after Sutan. Her entire body ached, the sheer panic from last night still playing at the edges of her fingertips. She thought of what had happened, at the way Bianca had looked at her, at Raven’s pure enthusiasm, at the look on Sutan’s face. She wanted to throw up, but she couldn’t, wouldn’t, let that happen.

“Hi...” Sutan smiled, and Violet wanted to cry. He had been so good to her last night, not following her into the darkness that had been her mind even once. Instead, he had pulled her back, put her together with gentle hands and more compassion than anyone deserved, least of all a liar like her. 

“Hi...”

Violet reached out, gently running a hand through Sutan’s hair, the grey strands so soft underneath her fingers. They had fallen asleep, bodies pressed against each other, Violet laying on top of Sutan.

“How are you feeling?” Her voice was low, but Sutan picked up it instantly, his surprise at her question hitting Violet directly in the stomach.

“Why are you asking me?” Sutan looked at her, his brow furrowed. “You’re the one who’s pregnant.”

The word was terrible, the gravity of it, the way it changed everything still making a shiver run down Violet’s spine, but she didn’t want to panic, didn’t want to run, and that had to be enough for now.

“Maybe…” Violet bit her lip, pulling her hand away and putting it underneath her head. “But I’m not the only one here… Not the only one...” Violet sighed, annoyance rushing over her at how terrible she was at talking, how her words always failed her when she needed them most. “I love you, and I want to hear how you’re… What you’re feeling?”

Sutan chuckled, the sound dry and so very like her boyfriend that Violet couldn’t help but smile.

“If I’m honest? A little terrified.” Sutan touched Violet’s leg with his, pulling her even closer, sliding their bodies together. “It’s not every day that your girlfriend, who’s 26 and has told you that she doesn’t want kids, tells you that she’s pregnant.”

Violet remembered it vividly. How they had laid in bed and how Sutan had said that he wouldn’t mind having kids, how she had wanted to laugh back then, how ridiculous the idea had seemed to her at 23, but so much had changed since then. She had changed. But most importantly, she knew that they had changed, and that they had changed together.

“I don’t know if it’s true anymore...” Violet felt Sutan’s arm settle over her hip, her boyfriend's skin just as warm as always.

“What’s true?”

“That I don’t want kids.” They were the most terrifying words Violet had ever said, and yet, they didn’t seem so frightening when Sutan was touching her. “I’m not saying that I want them, but…

 I’m not saying that I don’t don’t want kids.” don’t know if I want them… But I know that I don’t not want them no matter what.”

“You. Violet Chachki.” Sutan smiled, his eyes filled with a tender love. “Are the most confusing woman in the world.”

Violet kissed him, their lips gently touching. She could have stayed in bed forever, but a member of the staff knocked on the door, gently reminding them that they were docking in, and that they had to pack.

/////

Raja was brushing out her hair, the task usually one of silent indulgence, a moment during her day that was only for her. Today, however, Raven was still brewing up a storm, her wife walking around the room and packing violently, like every item they had brought along had personally offended her.

“Please be careful with that-” Raja didn’t get to finish her sentence, Raven throwing her expensive shampoo into her bag.

“Okay that’s enough.” Raja stood up, putting her brush down. “You need to stop being a brat, princess.”

“I? Need to stop being a brat?” Raven turned, her eyes filled with anger. “You’re negotiating modeling contracts, without telling me!”

“Sssh.” Raja put a finger over her mouth. “The twins are asleep.”

“You think I give a fuck?!”

Raja made the decision right then and there, one step, then another, and she was in front of Raven, her hand covering her wife’s mouth. “Shut up.”

Raven’s eyes grew comically large, and Raja could almost feel her knees buckling, Raven wonderfully slutty for whenever she took actual charge.

“You’re going to listen, and you’re going to listen now. Okay?”

Raven nodded, and Raja smiled. “Good girl.” Raja didn’t release her hand, knowing that she couldn’t trust Raven not to go off in a tantrum just yet. 

“Yes Karl approached me, yes I might model again, no, this has nothing to do with you getting fired-”

Raja could feel Raven attempt to speak.

“No. You got fired baby girl, and you deserved it.” 

Raven’s eyes shot lightning, and Raja knew it was still sensitive, but she understood her brother’s decision to cut her wife free, and she would have done the same if she was in Sutan’s shoes.

“I shouldn’t have considered it without discussing it with you.” Raja moved her hand, Raven’s lips bit together in a thin thin line. “And I apologize for that, but I might do it, and that’s my decision. Okay princess?”

Raven stood for a while, shuffling from one foot to the other. “Fine.”

“Fine?” Raja smiled, Raven finally coming down from her temper tantrum.

“Fine.” Raven continued packing, and Raja assumed that it was over, so she started braiding her hair, not paying attention anymore, until Raven spoke up again. “So… Just so you know…”

“Yes darling?” Raja looked over her shoulder, to where Raven was standing, folding their clothes

“If a good offer does come along, it might not hurt to take it seriously.” Raven smiled. “I wouldn’t say no to a little extra sugar for all the hard work I put into being a mommy.”

“Of course.” Raja smiled, Raven already fully onto bargaining. “What would you want first?”

“Have you seen the new Birkins?” Raven twirled a bit of her hair, and Raja chuckled. She worked in fashion, so of course she had seen the new velvet pink Birkins, had already emailed her sales associate at Hermes to be put on the list for it so she could gift it to Raven.

Raja was just about to reply, when they heard the distinct sound of Tanya crying.

“Jesus Christ…” Raven groaned, dropping the pants she was folding.

Raja laughed. “I’ll go see what’s wrong.”

“No. No.” Raven walked by, kissing Raja’s cheek. “I can do it. Besides-” Raven wiggled her brow. “There might be a new little voice joining us soon.”

“... What?” Raja looked down at Raven’s stomach, her brain short-circuiting. 

“You don’t know?” Raven lifted a brow.

“Know what?” 

Raven turned, walking away.

“Raven! Know what?!”

/////

That Violet had requested to go to breakfast had been a surprise, to put it mildly. Sutan had fully expected his girlfriend to hide away in their room all day, a suggestion he wouldn’t have minded at all, but here they were, Violet actually filling her plate at the buffet.

“What is this called again?” Sutan held up a piece of toast with the buffet thongs, pointing it towards Violet.

“I thought you were working on your french?” Violet raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t seem like you have been very diligent in your studies Mr. Amrull.”

“Because models eat tons of toast.” Sutan was working on his french, but he wasn’t picking it up anywhere near as fast as Violet, Elite a whole lot more forgiven than Dior when it came to using English in the workplace.

“It’s called pain grillé.” 

“Le or la?” Sutan put the piece on his plate, Violet own sprouting her usual fruits but also beans and even her own piece of toast.

“La.”

Sutan nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. They took their seats, Violet’s prediction that no one else would be there absolutely right, everyone else probably hungover or on the beach with their kids. There had been a shadowy figure in the corner that resembled Adore when they first arrived, wrapped in a hoodie and wearing dark glasses. But other than that, the buffet was empty. Sutan grabbed Violet’s foot underneath the table, trapping it with his own, and Violet chuckled, allowing it.

Sutan knew the peace between them was fragile, that they still had so much to talk about, but for a moment, they could just sit and eat together. It was ruined in seconds however, by the doors opening, Raja and Raven stepping through with their kids in tow.

/////

Adore trudged down the beach toward her bungalow, shoes in her hand, last night’s eye makeup still smudged on her cheeks. Physically, she was feeling a lot better, after some Alka-seltzer, a gallon of water, pancakes, and a Bloody Mary -- but emotionally, she was still on edge. She spotted Alaska up ahead and swallowed, forcing herself to keep going, approach her, not knowing exactly what to expect. 

What she found was her girlfriend in a somber, contrite, slightly teary state. She dropped to her knees in the sand and wrapped Alaska up into the biggest, tightest hug she could. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I...really lost it.”

“You’re allowed,” Adore said, brushing her hair away from her eyes. “You obviously care about it a lot, and so…” Adore took another deep breath. “Listen, if you really really want kids, Lasky. Then...you should have kids. You’d be a great mom.”

Alaska scoffed, looking down at her hands. “I’m not so sure about that anymore.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I practically ripped your face off the second a conversation didn’t go my way, so...maybe I’d actually be a really shit mom.” She sniffled. 

“Okay, or...what if you look at it like...you ripped my face off for denying life to your hypothetical children, protecting them before they are even born?” Adore offered a bright smile. 

“That’s a reach.”

“I’m serious,” Adore said softly. “I think any kid would be lucky as fuck to have you as a mom.”

Alaska leaned a head on Adore’s shoulder, tears trickling down her cheeks. 

“Thanks, bear.”

“Besides, Jinkx will keep you in line.”

“Oh god. Poor Jinkx.” Alaska covered her face with her hands. 

“I know. We really wore her out, huh?” Adore giggled a little into Alaska’s blonde hair. 

“Yeah. Let’s go find her?” 

“Okay.” Adore rose from the sand, pulling Alaska up with her. Before they began their journey through the sand, Adore squeezed Alaska’s hand, pulling her back. “Listen, I...”

“Yeah?”

“I really want to support you, if this is...what you want. I’ll do what I can, but I just don’t know if I can…” Adore bit her lip. 

Alaska looked at her face, into her sad swollen eyes, and touched her cheek. 

“I know.” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Adore’s temple. “We’ll figure it out.”

/////

[I can’t BELIEVE you!]

Raja was fuming, Sutan grabbing her arm and pulling her outside when she had thrown her plate, causing a scene in the almost abandoned restaurant, Raven whispering in her ear the moment the Russian had spotted them.

[Violet is PREGNANT, and you didn’t tell me?!] Raja’s chest was hot, anger swirling inside of her, her heart beating heavy in her ears.her chest hot, anger swirling inside of her, bursting out. [I’m your fucking twin, and you didn’t tell me!]

Violet had made her escape the moment Raja had started yelling, the black haired woman slipping out of the restaurant with the speed of light, her plate half finished while Raven had looked on with both amusement and fright, Raja not even sure if her wife had ever seen her this angry.

[How long have you known?!]

Raja hated Violet. Actually, truly, deeply, hated her. How dare she keep her brother away from her? How dared she drive a wedge like this between them?

[Raja. You have to calm down.] Sutan’s grip on her elbow was tight, his fingers digging into what little flesh she had there. They had made it onto the beach, the long stretch of sand abandoned of other humans, the open view and the crashing waves reminding Raja of Indonesia, her heart breaking into pieces.

[Don’t tell me what to do!] Raja pulled away, forcing Sutan to release her arm. [I can’t believe you did this!]

[Calm down, or I won’t talk to you.]

Raja looked at her brother, more than ready to spew venom in his face, to scream the frustration that was clawing at her. It was them against the world, always had been, always would be, and now this had happened between them, Sutan keeping a secret this gigantic from her. 

Raja opened her mouth, but then, she saw the look on his face, her brother completely calm, his dark brown eyes looking right back at her, meeting her gaze head on and standing his ground. His face was so like her’s, and yet so utterly foreign for the first time ever, and Raja deflated, her anger fizzling away.

[How long have you known?]

[Yesterday.] Sutan watched her for a moment, making sure she had actually calmed before he pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket, offering one to her and Raja took it immediately. She needed something, anything to ground her, to let her pretend that she still knew everything about the man next to her. Sutan lit her up, shielding her cigarette against the wind, and Raja took the first drag. 

[Fuck…] Raja groaned, tears still threatening to spill from her eyes. She hadn’t cried since her girls had been born, and she hated it. She sat down in the sand, pulling her knees up, her beige Saint Tropez pants probably already soaking up the dirt. 

[Are you going to keep it?]

Raja couldn’t believe that her brother had gotten Violet pregnant, that it had to happen after he had moved to Paris, the rift between them just growing bigger and bigger. She had noticed it, of course, but Raja hadn’t been able to imagine that her brother would grow so far from her, even in her wildest dreams.

Sutan sat down next to her, lighting his own cigarette. [We don’t know.]

Raja looked over at him, her head resting on her knees. [What do you mean you don’t know?]

[That we don’t know yet.] Sutan took a drag of his cigarette, her brother putting his arm around her, and pulling her into his side. [We’re still talking about it.]

Raja snapped to her brother. [What do you mean you don’t know?]

[That we don’t know yet.] Sutan blew out smoke, Raja remembering her own cigarette, almost an inch of grey ash threatening to spill at the tip. 

[Shit…] Raja felt her heart speed up. “Shit…”

“Shit indeed..” Sutan smiled a little, his eyes so incredibly sad. “Violet said that she knew that she didn’t not want to keep it.”

Raja snorted, the evasive and frankly ridiculous statement so like the woman her brother had chosen to love and even prioritise over her. “And how do you feel?”

“I’m fine either way.”

“TanTan.” Raja looked at her brother. [Don’t lie. Not to me.] She grabbed his hand, gently intertwining their fingers as it rested over her shoulder.

“I want it.” Sutan’s voice was small, much smaller than Raja had ever heard it before, her brother sounding like he was almost scared to speak his desire. “I want it Raja.” Sutan took a deep breath. “And I’m terrified Violet doesn’t want the same.”

/////

“Do you hate us?” Adore asked, placing a soft kiss against Jinkx’ cheek. 

“Never,” Jinkx said, catching her chin and kissing her back, this time on the lips. Alaska’s fingers wound their way into her hair. “I love you both, even when you’re insufferable.”

“We love you too,” Alaska said, a contented sigh leaving her lips. 

“So...what are we gonna do?”

“Short term? I guess I’ll see the doctor and ask about our options,” Alaska said. “Long term? Who knows.”

Jinkx turned around to kiss her too, wrapping an arm around her slender waist. 

“Sounds perfect.” Jinkx hummed softly, pulling both of her girls in close, and then began to giggle softly. 

“What?”

 _“Why does_ sheee _get a baby?”_ Jinkx said, perfectly imitating Alaska’s drawn out whine. 

“Oh god, did I really say that?” Alaska buried her face in Jinkx’ hair. 

“You were really on one.” 

“Wait, who gets a baby?” Adore asked. 

“Uh...it seems that Violet is a little bit pregnant. Maybe.”

“Ooooh fuck.” Adore thought for a moment. “Well there you go. She probably won’t want it. You should buy it from her.”

“Omigod, Adore…” Jinkx shook her head. “You don’t just buy someone’s baby.”

“I mean, you say that but...money talks, babe. Make her an offer.”

“Stop,” Jinkx laughed. “Please do not repeat that, ever.”

/////

Violet sprung from the bed when she heard the door open. She had paced the room, walking back and forth, everything in her itching to go for a run, to force her body to go until she could feel nothing but the beat of her heart and her breath, but she hadn’t dared, the thing in her stomach holding her back. Violet had started to think less and less of it like an invader, less of whatever that was growing in her belly as a dangerous and terrifying entity that had come to ruin everything and more like.. Like something else.

Violet walked out of the bedroom, looking around. “Sutan?”

“Here.” Violet turned, her boyfriend's voice coming from the couch where it looked like he had dumped down straight from the door. He looked terrible, tired and grey, the white shirt that had been freshly pressed this morning crumbled, his hair looking the way it only ever did when he ran his hand through it out of worry.

“Sutan?” Violet sat down, not touching him but watching. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Violet bit her lip, the words so like the man she loved and knew so well, but she also knew that he was lying. She reached out, gently touching his knee. “How did it go with Raja?”

“She’s not mad.”

Violet nodded, listening to his words. “That’s good.” Sutan closed his eyes, leaning against the back of the couch, his head tipped back. Violet wanted to ask again if he was okay, but she knew how much she hated the question herself. Knew how uncomfortable it made her to be prodded and probed. She just sat, her thumb gently stroking Sutan’s knee. “That’s very good.” 

Sutan put his hand on top of Violet, and she released a breath, allowing herself to fall into the embrace Sutan offered, her legs over his lap, her arm over his chest, her head resting on his shoulder and hiding in his neck. “I love you.” Violet whispered it against his skin, saying the words almost more for herself than for him, but Sutan still heard them, his hand finding her hair, his fingers gliding through it, gently and slowly petting her.

“I love you too lovely eyes.”

 


	13. Day 6 cont’d & 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Everyone was dealing with the fallout from the club.   
> This chapter: The fallout continues as Bianca goes on an apology tour and Fame finally gets treated like the Birthday Queen she is. 

Bianca stood at the door of Fame’s bungalow, shifting awkwardly. Patrick had been the one to open the door, the man taking one look at her before he grabbed a book, stepping aside and telling Bianca he’d be on the beach for the next hour. 

Bianca couldn’t blame him. She didn’t want to be there for the inevitable misery either. 

Fame was on the bed, dressed in a pure white robe, her sun-kissed legs resting on a pillow, her hair collected in a towel on her head, a magazine open in her lap, not even looking at Bianca. 

“You’re not gonna say hi?”

“Mmmh.”

“So… I guess you’re still mad at me?”

“Me?” Fame flipped a page. “Who said I was mad at you?” Fame asked with an aloof detachment that made something clench in Bianca’s chest. 

“Everything about how you’re acting?”

Fame didn’t respond, the blonde simply reading her magazine.

“Fame… Please.” Bianca stepped forward. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“I’m sure you have some other place to be, Bianca.” 

Bianca wanted to scream, wanted to tear her hair, wanted to do anything to make Fame pay actual attention to her. Would do anything to have her friend back.

“Fuck. For whatever I did, whatever I said, that upset you. I’m sorry. I just…” Bianca sank to her knees by the bed, exhausted and with no clue what to do or say.

“Urh.” Fame sighed, closing her magazine and finally, finally looking up, acknowledging that Bianca was in the room. “You’re really going for the Oscar.”

“Please, I can’t take this.”

Fame bit her lip, her white teeth disappearing into her pink bottom lip, the first flicker of doubt that Bianca had seen since the day before dancing over her friend’s features.

“ _Please._ I really need you. I need...” Bianca reached out, touching Fame’s knee. “I need a friend right now.”

“Why?”

“I slept with Courtney,” Bianca confessed. 

“Oh really?” Fame raised an eyebrow, feigning surprise. “And why do you need me?”

“Because! I just...immediately fucked it up. Now she’s avoiding me, and…” Bianca groaned. “I can never get it right with her. I don’t know why I thought, even for a second, that I could… Fuck.” 

Bianca laid her head down on the bed, and then, she felt it, Fame’s hand gently touching her hair.

“I’m sorry you’re suffering.”

“Don’t be…” Bianca looked up, and if it had been with anybody else, she would have felt horrified at how tired and defeated she knew she looked. “I deserve it.”

Fame sighed, and Bianca was scared she would push her out yet again, but then, Fame patted the spot next to her on the bed. Bianca rose and climbed up, curling into her with a deep exhalation of relief. 

Fame’s hands went to Bianca’s hair again, as if of their own accord, running through the thick, caramel-colored locks, causing Bianca to snuggle closer against her. 

“I just wish it could be easier…” 

There was a long pause before Fame responded, finally offering a tentative, “I don’t think she’s good for you, B.”

“No shit,” Bianca replied, followed by a hoarse, humorless laugh. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Fame’s voice was low.

Bianca raised her head to look at Fame, who’d gone from cold and detached to warm and gentle in a matter of minutes. Bianca gave her a halfhearted smile. 

“… Pretty sure.” She laid her head back down, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Fame’s fingers carding through her hair, finally finding peace. When she heard a soft chuckle, she stirred and asked, “Something funny?”

“Just remembering what a horrific monster you were last night.” Fame smiled. “Now I know why.” She pulled Bianca’s hair slightly. 

“Ow!”

“I’ll consider forgiving you. Acting like that on my birthday.”

“I was delightful last night,” Bianca batted at Fame’s hand. “What are you talking about?”

“Think Violet and Sutan found you delightful?” Fame asked, lips pursed in judgment. “Because I don’t.”

Bianca blinked, hazy memories coming back to her. 

“Oh...shit.”

“Yeah, shit indeed.” Fame sighed, leaning back against the headboard. “Classic Del Rio.”

Bianca sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

“And the worst part is! You were so caught up with that, and the drama with your sister and her girlfriends, that you didn’t even spend one minute fawning all over me. On my _birthday_.” 

“Wasn’t your birthday technically two days ag-”

“My birthday _week!_ ” Fame huffed. “I felt invisible.”

“I tried! You were ignoring me!”

“Technicality!”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Bianca picked up Fame’s hand and kissed it. “How about tonight, we make it all about you?”

“Sounds...appropriate.” Fame gave Bianca a sly smile, trying to pretend like she wasn’t immensely pleased.

“I mean...all about you, after I apologize for that shit with Violet,” Bianca grimaced. 

“Apologize?” Fame widened her eyes comically. “You think that’s enough? You should pay for that kid’s college!”

“I’ll start with ‘I’m sorry.’”

“Fair enough,” Fame giggled, as Bianca snuggled closer to her. “Just don’t get on your knees. It’s really far too dramatic.”

/////

“Here you go, birthday girl…” Bianca handed Fame an elaborate-looking frozen cocktail - it looked like a piña colada with swirls of blue. 

“Why, thank you! What is it?” 

“I had them make something special for you. It’s called the Galactica,” Bianca said with a wink, clearly proud of herself.

Fame’s eyes lit up and she pulled Bianca closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Thanks, darling, I love it,” she said, with a flutter of lashes. 

/

After spending all day recovering from her tequila binge with Adore, Courtney was still feeling a bit delicate. Especially when she thought about Bianca, the knot in her stomach growing the longer they went without clearing the air. Which clearly wasn’t going to happen tonight, judging from the way Fame was hanging on her, laughing giddily.

Courtney closed her eyes. It appeared that she’d lost a turf war - one for which she didn’t remember signing up. She supposed it served her right, for daring to come in the first place. Why she ever thought that a week with this group could be fun and relaxing was beyond her. 

When she spotted Violet in the corner, mostly hidden by a large tropical plant, she beelined for her, speaking in a low voice so as not to blow her cover. 

“What are you doing over here?”

“Waiting for Raven to look away so I can get out of discussing the Instagram handle of my maybe unborn child.” Violet rolled her eyes. “If we actually have the baby, I’d rather gnaw my own arm off than dress it like a little model. It’s a child. Why would a child need to wear Gucci?”

“Wait, Raven knows?” Courtney’s jaw dropped. “How does Raven know?!”

“A series of unfortunate events.” Violet gave her a tired, long-suffering look, shaking her head. Violet took a drink of the soda she was holding, Courtney unsure if she had ever actually seen Violet with a sugary drink before.

“Oh...well...can I hide with you?”

“Sure.” Violet giggled and moved, making room on the wall. 

“Wait,” She looked at Courtney. “Who are you hiding from? Are you okay?”

“Um…” Courtney hesitated, wondering how much of her personal drama to unload on a clearly stressed pregnant woman with whom she still had a somewhat tentative friendship. She finally settled on a concise, “Things with Bianca are awkward. It’s been a week.”

“Cheers to that.” Violet smiled a little, clinking their glasses together. 

“Yeah, and that…” Courtney’s gaze shifted back to Bianca, her arm still casually slung around Fame’s waist. “...isn’t helping.”

“I can imagine.” Violet nodded, then bit her lip, clearly unsure if it was okay that they were talking about it. “I don’t know what I would do if Sutan-” Violet cut herself off, and Courtney was grateful for it. 

“I know you care a lot about Bianca.” 

“At this point, I honestly just wish that we could be friends.” Courtney twirled a lock of blonde hair. “But...I don’t know if that’ll happen.”

“Bianca is… an intense woman.” 

Courtney chuckled. “Uh, yeah. To say the least.”

Violet paused for a moment, then reached out and touched Courtney lightly on the arm. 

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“Aren’t you scared of getting crucified for leaving?”

Violet shrugged. “The only good thing about being pregnant is that I have an actually true excuse for leaving places I don’t want to be at.”

Courtney laughed. “Honestly, nothing sounds better to me right now than room service and maybe, if you’re up for it, working on the Moschino line a little bit?”

At that, Violet’s eyes lit up. “Let me text Sutan, and we can leave.”

/

_VIOLET: Juju saying that soda helps with nausea is a lie. Had to leave. Love you, don’t freak out._

Sutan smiled as he read the message, his girlfriend knowing him so very well.

_Courtney is with me._

Sutan raised a brow, the new friendship between Courtney and Violet one he had never expected, but it looked like it was good for his girl, and therefore, he was all for it.

_Please enjoy the party. Pay attention to Fame, it's only been three days since her birthday after all._

Sutan bit his lip. “I’m going to the bar,” he said to Detox and Karl who were standing with him, the words leaving him without even thinking. “You want anything?”

“Yeah, can I get-” Karl stopped talking when Sutan walked away, phone in hand, not waiting for his answer. “Rude.”

“Okay,” Detox crossed his arms, watching their friend leaving. “Is it just me, or does he look...uh...haggard?” Detox asked. “I know he’s not wearing a suit, but it feels like more than that-“

“It’s not just you; he’s a hot garbage mess,” Karl replied, sighing and sipping his wine. “Side effects of heterosexuality.”

Detox laughed, then frowned. “Wait, hey, what are you trying to say?”

Karl cast his eyes up and down Detox’s body critically. 

“You heard me.”

/

Bianca cleared her throat, walking up to Sutan at the bar. She wasn’t ordinarily a big apologizer, but this was a scenario where her normal “deal with it” attitude wasn’t going to work. 

In their group, Sutan had always been the chill one. The one who rolled with the punches, gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. And, maybe because of that, Bianca spent a fair share of their time together teasing him, giving him shit, treating him like a brother. The thought that she’d gone too far - far enough to hurt him, and someone he loved, made her feel awful. So she bit back her impulse to lead with something snarky and instead offered an uncharacteristically soft, “Hey…”

Sutan didn’t look at her, and if Bianca was honest, he kinda looked like shit. They were in Brazil, and yet he was more grey than sunkissed.

“Can I get a whiskey?” Sutan looked at the bartender. “ Quickly, please.”

Bianca cringed. A small part of her had been hoping that he’d be his normal contented self, totally over the drama of the previous night. She bit her lip and tried again. 

“Um...is Violet okay?” she asked.

Sutan looked after the bartender, clearly judging if he’d be fast enough that it would be worth it to continue ignoring Bianca. He apparently decided against it, because he turned to Bianca, actually looking at her. 

“B.” Sutan smiled a little, and Bianca saw again how tired he was. “I really don’t want to deal with you or your...humor. Right now.”

“No jokes, I promise,” Bianca said, holding up her hands in surrender. “I just wanted to...I’m sorry-”

Sutan laughed, a short crude sound. “You?” He took a drink of his whiskey. “Being sorry? Come on Bianca. Don’t lie to me.” Sutan rolled his eyes. “You’re good at it, but not that good.”

“Look, I know I was an asshole last night, and you don’t deserve that,” Bianca said. “So if you want me to fuck off, I will, but I needed you to know that I feel bad. And I’m sorry. Really.”

Sutan looked at her, watching her face, analyzing it. “Do you have any idea how much shit you fucked up?” 

He sighed, and Bianca saw the last of his armor chip away as he took a seat. She reached out and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“You hurt her B.” Sutan ran a hand through his hair. “Like, you really fucking hurt her, and I know you don’t give a shit about Violet, but- Fuck.” Sutan emptied his whiskey. “Hey, Francisco! Refill as well!”

“Look, I’m not gonna lie. We don’t really have a relationship; that’s true. But Tan, I love you.”

Sutan raised an eyebrow at the statement. “Are you dying?” He smiled. It was small, and tucked away in the corner of his mouth, but it was there. “You haven’t told me you loved me while sober since my father died.” 

“Well, I do, asshole,” Bianca replied immediately, then stopped and added more contritely, “I do. And I would never, ever want to hurt someone you love. I was fucking around. I was being a dick. But I didn’t mean to hurt her, I swear. You may not forgive me right now, but...I hope you believe me.”

Francisco came with the drinks, taking away Sutan’s empty glass. 

“It would have been a shit situation no matter what,” Sutan sighed. “So why not have it happen this way. The nightmare I didn’t even know I had.” He stood up. “Thanks anyway.”

“Do you wanna like...hug?” Bianca asked awkwardly. 

“Bianca.” Sutan smiled. “If somebody is actually dying, you have to tell me.”

“Nevermind! Fuck you too!”

Sutan grabbed Bianca, pulling her into a hug, the man so much taller than her that he easily rested his chin on her head.

“I’m sorry, man,” Bianca said. “Really. I hope you’re okay. And I hope Violet’s okay, too.”

“I don’t know if we are.” Sutan sighed. Releasing Bianca. “These last 24 hours, they’ve been... Real fucking rough.”

“Well...if it helps, Fame wants everyone’s attention 100% on her tonight, so I think the heat is off you guys,” Bianca said with a wry grin. 

“When has that ever not been the case?” Sutan took his drink. “Let’s go attend the queen's court.” 

Bianca laughed. “Cheers to that.”

He held out his hand. “After you. My lady.”

“You’re a nerd,” Bianca said, unable to suppress the huge grin on her face as she took his hand, utterly relieved that he didn’t hate her.

/////

“Well, I’m gonna try to make this quick, because we all know how uncomfortable our beautiful birthday girl is with attention…” Bianca smiled, the table chuckling. “The truth is, blondie, you’re the reason we’re all here. You are the glue that holds this group together. We probably don’t say it enough, but thank you. Thank you for hosting brunches and weekends away and dragging us all on family trips and thank you for keeping us connected. And thank you for doing it while looking smoking hot…” 

Fame beamed up at her, charmed. 

Raven leaned over towards Juju, muttering, “Looks like someone is sick of the dog house...” 

“I’m still saying she deserves it after how she acted yesterday.”

“And now I’m gonna stop before I embarrass myself…” Bianca continued.

“Too late,” Juju whispered to Raven, and they both snickered. 

“But I just want you to know how much we love you. How much I love you. Happy birthday, Blondie. Cheers.” Bianca raised her glass, and everyone followed suit. 

“I love it when you get drunk and mushy, Bianca. It’s pretty much the only time you’re tolerable,” Raja said, clinking glasses with her. 

“I’m not drunk!” Bianca insisted. “I can be mushy sober. Like...once every few years.” 

“Speaking of mushy,” Karl said. “Maybe you wanna add something, Raja?” 

“Gladly!” Raja stood up, looking around the room and then at Fame, eyes already misty. “My darling friend…” 

“Oh, here we go…” Bianca grumbled, annoyed that she was about to be upstaged. 

Fame hit her lightly on the shoulder and then turned back to Raja, grinning. 

/////

Sutan stood in the doorway, hands on his hips, surveying the scene. Violet and Courtney were curled up in bed, sketches littering the duvet, Violet’s head on Courtney’s shoulder as they were looking at something on the tablet in Courtney’s hands.

“So this is what feeling faint looks like?” 

Violet smiled up at him. “Hi.” 

As Sutan bent down to give her a soft kiss, Courtney cleared her throat and sat up, quickly gathering her things. 

“I guess I should get out of your hair now,” she said. 

“You don’t have to go right away,” Violet told her, as Sutan slid onto the bed beside her. 

“It’s okay. I’m sure you guys want some alone time. Thank you so much for your help. I’m feeling a billion times better about the line.” Courtney flashed a grateful smile from the doorway. “Have a good night.” 

“Goodnight, Courtney,” Violet replied, smiling slightly as Sutan wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her hair.  

With one last glance at the couple, Courtney slipped through the door into the chilly night. She knew that they had something major to deal with - and yet, she couldn’t help feeling a bit envious. 

Violet had something that she’d never experienced: unconditional support from the love of her life. Courtney knew that whatever she decided, Sutan would stand by her, and part of her wondered if she’d ever know what that was like. 

/////

Bianca sighed with satisfaction, admiring the inside of her packed suitcase, everything perfectly folded, fitting together like a Tetris win. A soft knock on the door diverted her attention and she looked up to see Courtney, shifting nervously.

“Hey.”

“Hi...can I come in?” Courtney asked.

“Of course.” 

Bianca was tentatively friendly, her guard still up. They hadn’t really spoken at all since the other night. Maybe Courtney would explain why she’d been avoiding her. She sat on the bed, waiting for her to speak. 

Courtney perched on the edge of the sofa, looking uncomfortable, as if she wanted to say something but didn’t know how, or if she should. Bianca took a deep breath, trying to give off an air of unhurried patience. 

“Um...are we okay?” Courtney finally asked. 

“I’m okay,” Bianca responded. “Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know.” Courtney bit her lip. 

Bianca sighed. 

“Look...I thought everything was cool. That we were on the same page. But for the last few days, it seems like you’ve been doing everything possible to avoid me. So...was it something I did, or-”

“No! No, you didn’t do anything. I thought...I thought you were the one avoiding me.”

“Well...okay then.” Bianca chuckled. 

“Yeah,” Courtney exhaled, clearly relieved. “I guess it’s good that we’re talking, huh? I mean I hate being on bad terms with you, so-”

“We’re not on bad terms,” Bianca promised, giving her a smile. “I had a good time with you.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

Courtney glanced out the window, then back to Bianca, eyes soft and misty.

“I should tell you, you’re-” she paused, breath hitching, looking down. 

Bianca moved beside her on the sofa, waiting for her to continue. When she looked back up, tears had collected in her eyelashes. 

“You’re the love of my life, B.” 

Bianca reached up to softly cup Courtney’s face, thumb running over her cheek. 

“You’ve got a lot more life to live, kiddo,” she said, brushing away a tear. She leaned forward slowly, lips meeting Courtney’s in a brief, gentle kiss. 

When they separated, Courtney sighed, wiping her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I love you, too. Always will.” Bianca swallowed down a lump in her own throat. 

“Maybe someday we could be friends,” Courtney said.

“Don’t push it,” Bianca joked. 

Courtney chuckled, then leaned back. 

“I should go…”

“Okay.” Bianca rose with her.  

“Take care, B,” Courtney said, giving her one last kiss on the cheek and then heading to the door. 

“You too...Supergirl.”

Courtney tossed a grin over her shoulder, and Bianca smiled back, hoping she’d never forget this moment, the way Courtney looked in the dazzling afternoon light. 

/////

Goodbyes with this group were always a lot, but Raven thrived in them, the melodramatic nature of it a joy for someone who loved drama as much as she did.

Most of them were flying home together, Adore saying a tearful goodbye to Courtney, while Karl was handing out hugs to everyone who was going to New York.

What was the most interesting though, was Raja and Sutan. 

The twins had been acting strange ever since Violet had been forced to announce her pregnancy, and while Raja kept insisting that she was fine, that she had talked to her brother, the air between them was still thick with tension.

Raven watched as Sutan walked up to Raja, him and Violet needing to leave to catch their flight, and Raja hesitated for a moment, her arms not immediately going around her brother to hug him until Sutan pulled her in, the two standing together, talking in quiet Indonesian, Raja hiding her face in his shoulder. 

Raven could see that it made Violet uncomfortable, knew that everything was changing, but as Sutan pulled away from Raja, giving her a quick, sweet, closemouthed kiss before he walked over to Violet, Raven saw her face change. 

Violet looked like she was coming home as Sutan took her hand, the two of them leaving together, fingers intertwined while they walked towards their new life together.

 


End file.
